Revenge is Sweet
by silent figure
Summary: He taunted her in her younger years...and after eight years she is suddenly confronted with a problem...him. Now it's a game for them to play, a game of revenge, seduction, and pride. For Revenge is truly Sweet. A S& D story. UPDATE: CH 18, Edited.
1. Things I'll Never Say

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and however this story does belong to me. **

**Authors Note: Ok you guys this is a brand new story and I promise this will be updated as well as my story "Prophecy". Right now I need a little break from thinking about more things from Prophecy so I decided to post this story. Hope you guys like! -**

_Blonde hair whipped in the wind as a young woman approached her high school for another dreaded day of freshmen year. It wasn't that she was unpopular or disliked, it was that one of her peers, a particular senior, seemed to enjoy tormenting her. It didn't help that all her friends were head over hills with her " tormenter" and had all come upon a consensus that he could do no wrong. She walked through the twin doors into her high school and looked around searching for her friends. Almost immediately she spotted them, though to her disappointment HE was standing right there with them. Her arch nemesis, Darien Shields, the best looking and most sought after guy stood right next to her cousin and best friend leaning over her with his forearm resting on the locker above Mina. Sky blue eyes narrowed at the sight of her cousin flirting with the guy who she knew for a fact was a playboy. It annoyed her that everyone, Mina included, day dreamed of marrying him. His dark midnight blue eyes and black ebony locks of hair that fell messily over his eyes made him irresistible. No one could resist his charm and looks, except Serena. "Well, well if it isn't meatball head. So tell me on those tests you so love to fail are the answers unreadable or is it that you just can't figure out what answer is what", he taunted with a sneer as she walked right by them._

_ Serena rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker and opened it ignoring the bastard who thought so highly of himself. "Oh wow for once I don't get a reply. That's new", he said his voice so loud that she knew that he was standing right behind her. She watched from the corner of her eye as he came to lean against the locker right by her. Having enough of his attitude she slammed her locker and shouldered Darien out of her way as hard as she could. _

_She smiled to herself as she heard him fall to the ground. She turned around with her books in hand and said with a look of triumph, "Funny didn't you once tell me that only klutz's find themselves on the floor?" Darien looked up from the ground at her and glared at her, which she returned with a sweet smile before she happily walked away._

………………………………………………………………………………

_Serena Tsukino the "gorgeous" blonde of Juuban High School walked into her favorite hang out spot, the Crown Arcade and Café. Crown Arcade and Café was the most popular hang out for teens in town, friends would meet to talk over delicious foods and then later play games like Sailor V or Mortal Kombat. It was a sanctuary and she loved every bit of it. And as peaceful as she felt she soon found that a wet spot on the floor would lead to the end of that mood. In fact, she fell to her bottom almost as soon as she slipped on it. Groaning Serena cursed the heavens for giving her beauty, but no grace to accompany it. Serena touched her hair to make sure it was still in her regular style, pig tails with little "meatballs" at the top or that's what Darien called them. To her favor they remained in place with no hair out of place. "Oh my Serena are you ok", asked Amy the girl genius of her group. Serena smiled at her shy friend who she knew to have ever been adventurous once in her life. Serena couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. Amy had been dared to dye her hair blue and to everyone's amazement she did it and to top it off she had never changed it. In fact, she kept dying her hair that color. _

_Serena groaned and got up off the ground, she dusted herself off and smiled at Amy intending to say something before someone beat her to it, "Still the klutz are you meatball head?" _

_Serena went rigid as she heard that smooth voice taunt her with a tone that indicated him having seen the trip she had made to the floor. She whipped around and lifted her eyebrows. "You're one to talk Darien", said Serena with a smirk on her face, her eyes clearly sending the message of her not forgetting his trip to the ground earlier that day. She crossed her arms and smirked as she waited for his reply. He simply chuckled before stepping so close to Serena that she could feel his breath. _

_"You made me fall down meatball head, I would stay here and fight but I have a date with your beautiful friend Raye at the moment", he said in her ear. Serena watched him with narrowed eyes as he winked at her before walking to another of her group, Raye. Serena watched as he smiled at Raye and kissed her on the side of her neck. She couldn't help but be disgusted with the notion of those two together; Raye deserved way better then him. Serena huffed with frustration and walked past the couple to the rest of her friends who were staring longingly at Darien in their reserved booth. She rolled her eyes and sat down listening to the girls who were gossiping about Darien and Raye._

_"I can't believe those two are dating, I mean I always knew Raye had a thing for him but come on Darien? Why would he pick her," whined Mina as she watched the two flirt like a puppy watching food that it couldn't have. Of course all of them were shocked but only one of the whole group found it annoying that all the girls were in love with the brilliant Darien Shields. Serena smiled as Andrew put a shake on the table; she had come here so many times that he knew exactly what she wanted._

_"I see your watching their lovely show of affection. Interested in Darien", he asked Serena with a wink._

_Serena rolled her eyes and replied, "No I'm more interested in Raye and no not in that lesbian way so don't even try to make a punt there. And besides I would hardly call it a show of affection more of the typical male behavior towards a woman, all he wants is a good fuck. Look at the play boy after he fucks her he's going to leave her broken hearted. That's all you men ever want our body and of course the thrill of sticking your dick anywhere you damn well please." _

_Andrew stood stunned and Serena mumbled an owe after Mina kicked her. "Look Andrew I'm sorry I was being rude and I shouldn't have been, It's just guys like HIM tend to piss me off", she said still rather aggravated. _

_Andrew nodded and spoke, "It's alright Serena it happens to all guys every now and then, when girls are pissed at a man they take it out on any of the male species. And just so you know Darien isn't as bad as you think."_

_"I'll believe that the day I see it. Besides the asshole is leaving soon anyway, it's his last year of high school and after graduation I will never have to see him again," said Serena with a smile on her face as she sipped at her shake._

_**Later that year…**_

_Finally the year was over and Serena would never have to see Darien Shields again. As she watched a couple of her friend's graduate she smiled at how happy they were and how in a couple of years she would be standing in their shoes. Serena stood up clapping as the last name was called and every senior of that year stood up to let their hats fly. Serena smiled and looked over to her four closest friends all of who had similar smiles to hers, they all knew their turn would be soon. They would be graduating and be on track to their dreams in only a few years. After the ceremony had officially ended Serena found herself walking down the steps and past the rows of chairs into the group of graduates who all stood around clapping and hugging their friends. Serena's smile grew as she saw Andrew hugging one of his buddies, then turn and kiss Mina his latest girl friend and probably most serious one. Serena tried to get closer only to bump into someone and fall backwards. She closed her eyes preparing for the hard floor to come in contact with her body, though to her surprise it never did come and when she opened her eyes she met midnight blue ones that were partly covered with ebony locks of hair. The eyes were smiling and she just wanted to slap the amused look off of his face. However, at that moment she found that she was powerless to do so for his arms were warm and strong. They held her in place and she for some reason felt safe and comfortable in them. Serena let herself breathe again and pulled away from his embrace feeling awkward for even thinking of him like that. She went to turn when she heard him say, "What no thanks?"_

_Serena whipped around and said,"What do you need a thanks for? You didn't do much just saved me from having another of my many bruises, and kept me from oh what was the word, oh yes, having a klutz attack is it?" Darien looked at her with shame and was about to say something but she wouldn't stay around and listen to him, no she knew his charm and apology would come from him and she would not put up with it so she did the only thing she could do. She walked away. Serena briefly turned around and watched him depart, a part of her wanting to thank him though she found her mouth dry with words she couldn't verbalize. She straightened a moment later and reminded herself that she shouldn't care, he was leaving and this would surely be the last time she'd ever see him. Though the way her heart pounded at that moment affected her and little did she know that that would truly be the last time she saw him for years to come._

………………………………………………………………………………

BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! A lithe hand popped out from under sheets and layers of covers, and grabbed the phone, then brought it to her ear. "Why the hell are you calling me so damn early", asked a woman whose eyes had yet to open.

"Hey how did you know it was me," said Mina on the other line. "Only you would be stupid enough to call me at this time in the morning. Look I want to sleep so I'm hanging up." All she heard before she placed the phone back on it's receiver was Mina grumbling about Serena having to go to work. Beautiful blue eyes fluttered open as the rest of the dream she had had faded away to the realization that she was starting work today.

"Shit ", muttered Serena as she looked at the clock, she had an hour until work started. However, her mind slipped back to her dream. The dream had been an interesting one, memories of a certain asshole that had made her life hell during her last year of middle school and first year of high school. Serena sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to rub out the exhaustion she felt. She slipped out of her bed and set her feet on the floor and stood up, glancing at her clock to make sure it wasn't too early. She walked over to her bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror. She had grown up beautifully and now she was to become a lawyer for her father's law firm. She was successful and surprisingly in both her senior year of undergraduate work she had graduated at the top of her class and the same went for law school. She pulled her shirt over her head and stripped the rest of her clothing before stepping into the shower hoping to wash away her sleepy state as well as the memory of her dream.

After the shower she dressed herself in a white pant suit with thin black lines running vertically down the suit. She pulled her waist length hair that had once been down to her ankles into a bun before smiling proudly at her reflection, she looked professional. She rubbed her neck and walked out of her room to look over her apartment she had gotten on her twenty fourth birthday as a gift from her parents for both her upcoming graduation from law school and her birthday. Though it was kind of small it was home for her. Serena grabbed her nearby suit case and walked out of her apartment. Serena felt tired, but ignored the feeling before she entered the parking lot; she smiled as she caught sight of her silver eclipse. She stepped into her precious car and drove off to her new job slightly excited underneath her tired exterior.

Only a few minutes later Serena found herself stepping out of her car and into the company's parking lot. The wind blew against her lovely face and strands of her hair came loose from her bun as she looked up at the building that she would work in, and as she did so she thought of how working for her father's firm would prove to be interesting. Walking forward she stepped into the building and pressed the up button that would lead into the buildings lobby.

She smiled politely at the guard who nodded and let her through into the inner part of the building. She stepped into a nearby elevator and waited as it went up to her father's floor, giddiness starting to overrule her sleepiness. Once on her father's floor she opened the huge oak doors that could only belong to the owner of the firm and walked into her father's office with a bright smile on her face, for some reason today she couldn't stop smiling. Her father looked up from his desk and nodded his head showing that he knew she was there. She stood there quite for a couple of minutes looking at her father, thinking of how most wouldn't even realize she was his daughter for his hair was a dark brown that could almost be black with specks of grey sprinkled in his hair, and he had brown eyes and wore glasses while she had been gifted with blond hair and blue eyes that needed no form of correction. Her father finally put away his paper work and talked to her. "Well look at you all grown up and it's your first day on the job", he said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to her before pulling her into an embrace.

"Daddy this is supposed to be a professional relationship in the office", Serena said patting him on the back.

He smiled softly to himself as he looked at his daughter who had grown into a successful beautiful woman. "Now we have to discuss a couple of things Serena."

Serena listened as her father spoke, "You are brand new into this business and have yet to really have a court battle as serious as most you will face here. Yes, I know you have been in some court cases when you were at Harvard, but this is different this is far more serious not to mention this is a different country. We have different laws and procedures. So I have decided to have my best lawyer help you out. Mentor you for awhile until you can officially stand alone in a Japanese court." For a moment Serena was confused and thought of debating the matter, however she had always found that with her father it was impossible to persuade him or change his mind when it came to business matters.

"Who will be my mentor", she asked curiously. Most likely it would be a boring old man who she would have a hard time being around. Her father's reaction was funny. He seemed utterly shocked probably because she didn't argue with something like this like she would have done years ago. After high school she had gone off to Harvard in the U.S. only to return years later as a grown accomplished woman, the only time her father had really seen her was the day of her birthday last year when she came back to Japan for a little while and had gone searching for an apartment for herself for when she would come back after graduating.

"My little girl has grown up so fast", was her father's only reply. Serena rolled her eyes at her father. Serena jumped as she heard the door open and slam shut indicating that someone else had come into the room.

"Sorry I'm late", said a slick and sexy voice that sounded familiar. Serena watched her father who had a smile on his face and his eyes reflected recognition of the person behind her.

"Ah here's your mentor now Serena", her father said giving his arm flailing out in a grand gesture pointing directly behind her.

Serena turned around her smile fading as she caught site of the person who was to be her mentor before she gasped completely horrified, "Oh no".

**Authors Note: There's the new chapter of the first story, sorry it's not much and there isn't a lot of detail but don't worry I promise next time there will be more to it and explain more of the story. -**


	2. Just Another Manic Monday

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Two**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and belong to that one lady who owns sailor moon (I forgot her name he he) **

**Authors note: This story is rated R for mostly language and probably some sexuality shit but nothing that is NC 17. **

Serena stood stunned as she looked into the midnight blue eyes of the man she had long since declared her enemy. So many years had it been since she had seen him and now she realized those years had done wonders on him. His boyish demeanor had dissipated into a gorgeous young man with devishly good looks. For a moment her breath was caught in her throat. Serena shook her head and took a deep breath then turned to her father. "Dad please tell me this is some kind of sick twisted joke?"

Her dad lifted an eyebrow at his daughter's reaction, most women in the office found Darien Shields to be the most eligible bachelor around. In fact, most interns or new comers would die to be in Serena's shoes however, to his utter surprise she seemed to automatically take a disliking to Darien. "This is no joke Serena he is your mentor", Kenji replied back to his daughter finding himself completely caught off guard.

Serena couldn't believe it; she could not and would not work with that man. Hell would freeze over before she did it. "Dad you have to find me another mentor. There is no possible way I could work with him", she said desperate to get out of a situation where she would surely be at his mercy.

"SERENA! You will be respectful and polite to Mr. Shields; he is my best lawyer and is very experienced for a man of his age. You are privileged to get to learn from him. I want you to apologize to Mr. Shields now", Kenji demanded flabbergasted at his daughter behavior and clearly lack of respect for her new mentor. Serena looked at her father like he was crazy, that man that now stood beside him had picked on her constantly during high school and not to mention screwed over more than one of her friends. To her father's displeasure she wouldn't speak and she certainly wouldn't apologize to Darien.

"It's alright sir, it's your daughter's first day of work and she did not expect to see me here after all, high school had been interesting many years ago. Plus it's probably the pressure of working under her father," said Darien in a very wise fashion. Serena rolled her eyes at his display of sucking up and making her father approve of him.

"Oh god shoot me", muttered Serena to herself loud enough for all in the room to hear. Darien looked over to her and shook his head in annoyance.

"Serena you WILL work with Mr. Shields, for now it will be a month and if you can not handle the court room by then, then we shall extend the time", ordered her father in a very stern tone that told her not to argue.

Serena lifted her chin up defiantly and said, "Don't worry father I'll be done way before a month." He nodded his head and turned back to work signaling for them to leave. Serena walked out of the office ignoring the man who was following her with an amused smile.

"You seem pretty damn cocky Meatball head", Darien commented from behind her obviously wanting to get her attention.

Serena rolled her eyes once more and turned around to face the asshole only to come face to face with a very well muscled chest in a business suit. Serena looked up at Darien and spoke, "First of all do you see "meatballs" in my hair? No I don't think you do. And secondly if you haven't noticed oh brilliant one my hair has been cut and restyled. Lastly don't think I've forgotten what kind of person you were in high school. I know guys like you never change."

Darien was in awe of the gorgeous woman in front of him. She had definitely grown up. He couldn't help but admire her long shapely legs, her flat stomach that was well toned, and her round perky breasts. She had the perfect body, one any man would want in his bed and one a woman would kill for. Her face was angelic with her big blue eyes and soft ivory skin, her nose just the right shape for her face and her supple lips fit in made her all the more attractive. She was the image of perfection in his eyes however, he could see her temper and personality hadn't changed much, she still seemed like the immature teenager he'd left behind that day of graduation. She narrowed her eyes as his eyes roamed over her figure and she pointed to her face saying, "Sorry the face is up here."

"Don't flatter yourself meatball head," said Darien with a smirk before he walked away knowing full well that she was glaring at him as she trailed behind him. In fact he could have sworn her glare was burning a hole in his back.

Serena got annoyed at not knowing what she was doing, she was just following him. Finally she broke the silence, "Look what am I supposed to do all day?" Serena watched as Darien turned to her and smiled an evil smile that suddenly filled her with horror.

"You will be my secretary only you will come with me when I go to court and act as an assistance in my cases", Darien replied with the look of the devil etched all over his handsome face. He smiled triumphantly at her before walking off leaving a horrified Serena.

Serena shook her head and followed him, wanting to find out why she would be his secretary. She would die before she was bossed around by him, sure she would learn from him but him telling her to get him coffee in the morning did not sound good at all. It was bad enough she would have to follow him around for a whole month but serving him was way out of the question. He shut his door behind him after he entered his office. Serena ignored the "privacy please" sign and opened the door. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Serena rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "One I don't know where my desk is. And two there is no way in hell I am going to be your secretary. Hell would freeze over before I served you."

Darien stood up with a smile and shook his head. "You're being immature Serena for someone who is so grown up."

Serena couldn't say much because it was true, she was being immature about the whole situation really she was scared of being in his clutches for one whole month. Serena sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face, "Where's my desk?"

Darien smirked at her and pointed outside the door to a small desk that had on it a computer and all the office supplies needed for a secretary. Before Serena could say anything more he shut the door behind him and locked it knowing full well she would just simply walk in again without knocking.

Serena watched as the door shut and she couldn't be happier, but she still didn't know what to do. Darien hadn't explained anything, so she just sat down waiting for him to come back out to explain. It took awhile but finally the door opened to reveal a peeved Darien who she smiled at. Darien sighed and dropped a couple of files. "I need you to sort through those and put them in chronological order. And as for the rest of the things you're supposed to do, just answer the phone and put people through to me. Or if someone approaches ask me first. It's not a hard job so you should do well."

Serena watched Darien leave with narrowed eyes and an agape mouth. Oh what she would have said if he had only stayed in her presence a moment longer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had already been four hours into the day and she was bored out of her mind. Answering phones, taking messages, having to bring Darien coffee did not sound like much of a job to her. She heard the familiar beep of Darien trying to talk to her through the intercom and held in her groan as she answered with a dull, "What is it that you want this time?"

She heard him chuckle before he spoke, "Go get me a refill of coffee please. I'm afraid of gone through yet another cup."

Serena rolled her eyes and replied in a clearly annoyed tone, "Go get it yourself. I don't think you're so weak as to no be able to get your ass up out of your chair and walk out of that office and across the room to a coffee pot to pour a damn cup of coffee. That isn't too hard or wait maybe it is, for you at least." She found a grin on her face a moment later as his office door opened and he walked over to get himself a cup of coffee all the while growling to himself about how annoying she was.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sighed as she was released from work. Her first day was definitely one of the worst days she had ever had in her life. Little competitions had arisen between the two after the whole coffee incident. The two had gone at it without anybody really realizing it. It seemed time may have changed them but not their feelings toward one another. Serena stepped into her elevator exhausted and still slightly annoyed. Her cell phone rang and she brought it to her ear speaking with a tired, "Hello?"

"Hey Serena it's me Mina, so how was your first day", she asked interested in what had happened.

"You don't want to know, let's just say I ran into an old high school enemy who I now work for." The two talked for awhile and Serena explained all that had happened that day. Mina didn't really seem to care about her day in fact she was more interested in the part about Darien. Serena could only shake her head as Mina dug deep into their high school years and talked about the times she had had with Darien.

Serena slipped off her shoes as she walked into her apartment still on her cell phone listening to Mina rant about her love life with Darien, the whole drive back home she had had to listen to their stories. "Mina I'm going to hang up now because honestly I don't care about Darien and I don't care to know what happened between the two of you. And I really don't like him so good bye", with that said she hung up. Serena sighed and let her hair down before she ran her hand through her golden tresses.

"What I need is a nice hot bubble bath," she mumbled to herself as she walked into her bathroom. Serena started the bath, quickly undressing, and after putting in her favorite scent of vanilla and rose she slipped into it. She sighed in comfort and rested her head against the little cushion she had at the back of her tub. The stress of meeting her long time rival again had taken its toll on her and now she was back at her sanctuary. Unfortunately for her someone had to call.

"I'm not here", she called out to no one in particular. The answering machine picked up the sound way up so she could hear every word.

"Hi this is Serena Tsukino, I'm obviously not here so just leave a message and I promise I will get back to you", her recorded message greeted whoever was calling.

"Serena darling, it's your mother calling to remind you that we are having a dinner party tomorrow night and that you WILL show up. We are having a couple of business friends over for dinner. And don't you call back saying you have other plans that won't work with me missy. Besides it's a great opportunity to socialize with your new colleagues. Well call back soon dear." Serena rolled her eyes as the message came to an end. Just what she needed a boring dinner party, she had thought she would never have to go to one again when she had left for college, but clearly she had definitely been mistaken. Groaning she turned over and turned on her CD player, a familiar song started to play and Serena bobbed her head to the beat. The song was "Overload" from her CD "Dirty Dancing". The ultimate chick flick sound track. The tune was catchy and she mumbled the lyrics along with the song as she closed her eyes and let her body sink even more into the tub.

However, her peace would not last for her door bell rang, quite obnoxiously in her opinion. Her eyes fluttered open annoyed at the intrusion of her bath time. Serena groaned and yelled out, "No one is here!" Of course she had said that to let whoever it was know she really didn't want to be interrupted. However, the door bell ringing hadn't ceased and she groaned as she stood up and stepped out of the comfort of her bath.

"I'm coming, hold your horses", she shouted as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before walking to the door expecting it to be one of her friends. She opened the door with a smile that quickly faded as she saw who was at the door.

Darien starred in awe at the wet beauty that stood in front of him with nothing but a towel on. In his hand he held her suitcase which had somehow managed to fall to the floor when he had noticed she was wearing nothing but a slip of a towel. He saw her eyes widen and then before he knew it she had slammed the door in his face. "Serena", he called out.

Serena was wide eyed with her back against the door feeling panic and embarrassment. Naturally she was embarrassed, and she thought to herself '_How the hell does he know where I live?_' Serena shook her head and as she heard her name being called out she groaned. "What do you want", she called back.

Darien sighed and spoke, "You left your brief case at the office and your dad sent me to return it to you." He listened and only heard silence from the other side. He sighed and bent to pick up the suitcase when the door suddenly opened. Darien looked up to see long shapely legs. He stopped for a second before standing completely up his eyes roaming over the curves of the woman in front of him as he passed them on the way up to standing up straight. She glared at him knowing full well that he was ogling over her goodies as some women would put it.

"Well then if I can have my suitcase you can be on your way", she said with a smirk. He nodded dumbly and handed her the suitcase. His eyes roamed over the beauty that was still in nothing more then a towel one last time before walking away.

Serena watched Darien from the door and glared at his back. Serena sighed and blew a strand of hair away from her face as she shut the door. She would have to get him back somehow, he had caught her in a very uncomfortable moment and unfortunately he had gotten a look of more then she would have liked to have him see, even though he hadn't seen anything under the towel, she had made sure of that, but still he had seen plenty of thigh and some cleavage. However, she had seen the lust in his eye, maybe she could use it against him. Her thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on the door… again. Serena opened the door and rolled her eyes as her friend Mina smiled and walked into her apartment without even saying a simple hello, that was Mina, most thought the two were twins considering both had blonde hair and blue eyes, however, Mina's hair was a little bit shorter and always put up in a half ponytail not to mention Mina was a downright ditz. "Hello Mina." Serena shut the door and turned to her friend knowing full well that Mina had passed Darien on the way up to her own apartment which was across the hall and most likely she was here to find out why it was he had been there especially since Mina couldn't pass up the chance for new gossip.

**OK, that is the second chapter I hope you like it because that took awhile to think up but don't worry more will be out as soon as possible it will probably be between two to three days. And as for my other story "Prophecy" I am at a writers block but I swear I shall finish it! -**


	3. How To Save a Life

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: 3**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Alright I do not own these characters and never shall...they all belong to that one chick who wrote sailor moon…alright on with the story!**

Serena massaged her forehead and tried to keep awake as her cousin talked on and on about Darien and how exciting it was to see him again and that they were having dinner the next week. '_It probably has to be next week because every other night is taken by other women_', thought Serena with a smirk. If he was still arrogant then he was probably still the pathological womanizer that she knew him to be. When Mina had arrived she had scolded her on her attire and let her change before she went on ranting about how good it was to see Darien. And frankly she was getting sick of hearing his name already. "Mina it's great that you're seeing Darien again but do you think we can finish this conversation later on, I mean it is late at night and unfortunately for me I have work in the morning."

Mina stopped talking and looked at her with a smile, "I'm sorry Serena I forgot that you were never really fond of Darien or the fact that he dated us but you have to see he is a gentlemen and a rather good looking one."

Serena rolled her eyes and spoke, "And what about Andrew? Wouldn't you rather be with him, I heard he is back in town."

Mina looked away at the mention of Andrew. After he had graduated the two had promised to write and call and they did for quite some time, however, overtime their communication had began to slow down until it was non-existent. Andrew had simply cut off all communication with her which had left her broken hearted. "I would rather not see Andrew", Mina half whispered. Serena nodded her head and then walked Mina to the door whose mood had changed from happy and excited to quiet and solemn. Serena watched after her friend with a sigh before going back into her apartment and lying on her bed where she could finally get some true rest.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sorted through the files on her desk looking for something interesting, since the whole day had pretty much been a bore. Darien had sat in his office the whole day taking calls and going through different cases whether past or present. Thankfully her day of work would soon come to an end and she would be able to go home even if it was only for a couple of hours before the dinner party that she just had to go to at her parent' house. She knew it would be casual and probably boring since she had been through them her whole life, even when she was in her senior year of high school and had already made up her mind about working for her father's firm she had still found the parties boring. She sighed and tapped her pencil on the desk waiting for the damned clock to strike 4:00 so she could finally go home. "Ms. Serena stop day dreaming and do your work", said a voice on the intercom that she recognized to be none other then Darien's.

Serena rolled her eyes and pressed the button that allowed her to speak, "You should be talking if you have enough time to study what I'm doing than obviously you're not doing your work either." Nothing came back and Serena smiled smugly before she heard the doors to Darien's office open.

Serena smiled innocently at him as he walked up to her. "Times up your off and be gone before I get a head ache."

She giggled to herself and picked up her brief case which held within it aspirin, something she had decided she would need when she first found out she would be working for Darien. She took out two tablets and handed them to Darien with a smirk. "For your oncoming headache", with that said she walked over to the elevators and disappeared from Darien's heated gaze.

Darien rubbed his temples in frustration, why of all the women who were stunningly beautiful did she have to be the one with a personality that could kill, he wondered. "That woman will be the end of me by the time this month is over", muttered Darien.

……………………………………………………………………………

Serena pulled her hair into a twist and sprayed it in place. Two soft golden curls framed her face and she smiled at her reflection. She wore a simple yet elegant black dress. It dropped to her knees and had spaghetti straps with a v- shaped neck that showed off a fair amount of cleavage yet was modest enough not to make her look whorish. She outlined her eyes with dark silver eye shadow and had clear lip gloss on her supple mouth. After checking herself over she put on her strap high heels before she walked out of the apartment feeling confident though knowing full well she would be bored by the end of the night.

……………………………………………………………………………

Serena knocked on the door waiting for her mother to answer with her as usual happy smile. She wasn't too surprised when her mother did just that only hugged her and took her coat as if she too were one of the employees that worked under her father or was one of his business partners. "My, my Serena look at you …so beautiful I love your dress", said her mother as if she wasn't even her daughter.

Serena leaned over to her mother and spoke, "Mom I am your daughter it's ok to say hi the normal way."

Her mother kept her smile and whispered so only Serena could hear, "Don't worry I still love you honey but I can't show favoritism in front of all the other employees now can I?"

Serena rolled her eyes and walked on into her home, the place she had grown up in. Even after so many years of being the house wife her mother hadn't changed a bit, not even her appearance, her black hair that shined blue had yet to have a strand of grey hair in it and though her soft blue eyes hadn't dulled they had grown wiser, and no wrinkles marred her mothers face. Nothing had changed since the last time she had been here only there were a ton of people, some starring at her while whispering something to whomever it was they were talking to. Serena smiled and nodded as she walked through the crowd of people that worked for her father.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien smiled at Kenji Tsukino who was talking to him about his future. Kenji had thought of him as a son and liked the idea of him starting a firm of his own financed by Kenji, expanding Kenji's firm. The idea was appealing to him being able to run his own business, but it was too early for that. He wasn't experienced in running businesses only in the court room and there he could argue about things that mattered and honestly that was where he liked to be best. Just then everyone started mumbling and asking questions like who's that or where did she come from. Kenji had heard it too and looked up to see who it was that so many were talking about, Darien followed his gaze, his breath caught in his throat as his gaze landed on the woman that was Kenji's daughter. All Darien could say was a breathless wow as the woman smiled at them and walked towards them.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena looked around the place feeling all eyes on her; she finally caught sight of her father who had a warm smile on his lips. She smiled back and walked over to him only to notice whom was standing by him. For a moment she paused as she looked him over, he looked amazing even if he was only wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie that matched his eyes, it left for her to wonder what he would look like in a tuxedo. She ignored the hesitation and walked toward them with her head held high. Her father stepped forward all conversation forgotten with Darien as he saw his little girl and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back before pulling away. "My Serena is the talk of the party", Kenji stated proudly.

"Yeah and you hugging me really helped don't you think daddy?" Her father shook his head at his daughter knowing exactly what the crowd could and probably would think.

"Come now Serena it's time to introduce you to all of our colleagues and employees", said her father who offered his arm which she took. Her father brought her around to meet all the people. For what seemed like hours she plastered a smile on her lips and shook hands with old couples and talked about the law and other competing firms. But what could she expect it was a business party.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sighed and meddled with her food that was on her plate, already full she was still bored as people around the table talked on and on about various subjects that just weren't interesting. Looking up from her food she caught her mother's eye who had a disapproving look on her face, something she had forgotten, playing with her food was something she had always done at dinner parties and her mother always told her it was very unladylike. Thankfully her mother was on the other side of the table so she couldn't be lectured about being lady like tonight. However, she could feel eyes starring at her and immediately looked to her left and her eyes met deep blue eyes as dark as the night sky, ones that she hated yet loved. By that she meant she hated the person that belonged to those eyes but loved the color of them. Serena smirked as she noticed his eyes hadn't left her even as she turned to face him, Darien was probably having fantasies about her.

………………………………………………………………………………

Finally everyone was leaving and Serena couldn't be happier, this meant she could leave in a bit but she just had to clean up and do the dishes like any normal child would do for her family. Unfortunately for her someone else decided to help clean up and that someone's presence was starting to annoy her. Her parents were cleaning up any trash left over from the guests and washing the table while they left her and Darien to washing the dishes. Once again Darien kept looking at her and honestly it was starting to annoy her. "Will you stop starring, it's rude."

This broke Darien out of his reverie, he couldn't help but stare at Serena and her luscious body, what could he say he was a man and one who hadn't gotten laid in a while. "Sorry most people take it as a compliment to their looks."

Serena rolled her eyes and spoke, "Not when it's a look that makes you feel like a piece of meat."

Darien smiled and scooted closer to her so their bodies were closer, Serena noticed but ignored it. A spark of electricity went through their bodies as their sides rubbed against one another. For a minute she went rigid and felt Darien do the same, she knew he felt it to but she wouldn't say anything. As she handed the plate to him his fingers brushed hers and she shivered a reaction she found she couldn't control. The smile on his face made her cringe in annoyance, he'd noticed.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena hugged her parents and walked out of her house ignoring the person who was doing the same. "Am I really so unbearable?" asked Darien with a smile, his keys jingling in his hands.

Serena groaned and said, "As a matter of fact Darien yes, you and your arrogance is really that unbearable."

Darien smiled at the woman who had suddenly picked up her pace. His eye brows lifted as she said he was unbearable as was his "arrogance". He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist spinning her around so she crashed into his well muscled chest. "Is this unbearable?"

For a moment all Serena could do was stare into Darien's eyes before her anger flared and she pushed herself away from Darien. Unlucky for her she tripped over a rock that would have been seen if she hadn't been walking backwards. She waited for the ground to make contact with her skin but nothing happened and finally Serena opened her eyes knowing full well what she would find, it was the same situation she had been in many years ago at Darien's graduation. Darien smirked and spoke as she pulled away from him once more, "History has a way of repeating itself aye Serena?"

Serena ignored what Darien said and kept walking to her car which was down the street since all the other car spots had been taken when she had arrived. He kept following her knowing full well that he was pissing her off. As Serena went to open her door she spotted Darien's reflection on her car window. "What do you want Darien", she asked without turning around.

Serena froze as Darien leaned in to her closing the distance between the two and whispered in her ear, "What any man would want."

Serena whipped around to face a surprised Darien. "For your information Darien I will not sleep with you."

This only made Darien chuckle which she found to be confusing which lead her to ask in a rather annoyed tone, "What?"

"Serena you think too highly of yourself. I wanted a thanks for keeping you from having another one of those "bruises" . Believe me I don't want to sleep with you", he replied as he bent over laughing.

She glowered at him for though she didn't want to sleep with him she still felt insulted. She watched somewhat at a loss for words as he got back up and walked away from her towards his own car laughing the whole way.

"Oh fuck you Darien", she shouted out to him. He only turned and waved at her while shaking his head with an amused grin still on his face. Serena stepped into her own car and slammed the car door shut. She mumbled to herself about how incompetent that asshole was and how much she hated him. Lucky for her it had been night and he hopefully hadn't seen the blush that had stained her cheeks when Darien had spoken in her ear. She heard a loud honk that broke her out of her reverie and scarred the living hell out of her. Looking over to her side she saw a black corvette pull up to the side of her car with a certain someone in it. Someone she wanted nothing more then to kill. She rolled down her window and flipped him the "birdie".

She heard him laugh before he drove off leaving a very pissed off Serena. "Asshole", muttered Serena before she turned on her own ignition and sped off towards her apartment.

**ALRIGHTY CHAPTER 3! Sorry it took me so damn long I just needed some inspiration I was in the middle of a writers block…hopefully I still have readers out there. – Silent Figure**


	4. War

**Title: Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter: 4**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own the Sailor Moon characters in this story…Blah blah blah. **

Serena slipped off her shoes as she entered her apartment. She rubbed her neck as she reminisced on the nights events; she shook her head trying to clear that electric shock she had felt from simply brushing Darien. Serena sat down on her nearby couch and looked over onto the stand beside it, where she had placed many of her pictures from her high school and college years. One in particular caught her eye; it was a group picture…a picture of all her friends with their boyfriends and in it stood a certain person who she loathed. Looking at the picture brought back so many memories of the guy who she had become infamous for arguing with at her school. She smiled to herself as she looked at his famed to die for smile, he had once tried to use that smile on her. When they had first met. Serena leaned her head back on the couch and allowed herself to remember.

………………………………………………………………………………

_Serena looked at her test, once again she had failed. She shook her head angry at herself for once again disappointing her parents and herself. She was smart she really was, but the classes bored her and she didn't have any motivation to try and understand. She had learned that along time ago, sometimes she had honestly given her classes an honest try, but to no avail she just couldn't pay attention. Sighing she crumpled the paper up and threw the paper behind her which normally would land in the trash can behind her, something she had perfected over time considering she had done this so many times. But instead the paper landed in the hands of a man who said, "Hey watch where you're throwing stuff." _

_Serena closed her eyes and cringed 'This day just can't get any worse can it', thought Serena. Serena turned around and said in a polite tone, "I'm sorry sir I didn't realize any one was behind me."_

_Who she saw standing in front of her made her breath catch in her throat and her heart pound against her chest. He was beautiful, he had raven black hair with bangs that hung over his beautiful and mysterious midnight blue eyes. His face was that of a Greek god, perfectly sculpted even when it was marred by his evident frown. As their eyes met she realized his frown disappeared and for that split second all they could do was stare at one another before he broke the silence. "Just watch what you're doing next time. I don't want to get hit in the face by flying papers again. Stupid girl", he replied mumbling the last part._

_Serena was broken from her reverie as she heard him insult her. "Excuse me what did you say?"_

_"I think you heard me", he replied with a smile that would have made her melt had he not insulted her. _

_Serena stood gaping at the man before her. "Look buddy I apologized and was polite about it. You don't have to insult me because I accidentally threw a paper in your face."_

_He smirked and said, "Please knowing little girls like you, you probably threw it in my face on purpose so you could get my attention."_

_Serena's anger flared and she could no long hold down her temper. "You sure are one cocky bastard! Hell I don't even know you. As far as I'm concerned you can just take your egotistical attitude and my apology and shove it up your ass along with your head!" With that said she turned and walked away. 'Man you know what they say…they're hot until they open their mouths', thought Serena as she walked away from a shocked man whom would later become her worst nightmare._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena opened her eyes as the memory faded. She had met him again at the arcade where he had decided to call her the hated nickname Meatball head due to her hair style only a few days later. Not to mention he had met her friends that day and with one smile he had won them all over. Sighing she set the picture back down on her stand. He hadn't changed, she could still see it in his eyes. The look of arrogance in its best form, not to mention she had caught him smiling at all the young women in the office, and of course flirting with a lot of them at lunch time. Groaning she decided to end the trip down memory lane for the night so she could get some rest.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena tapped her fingers against the desk in boredom. This job had taught her nothing and done nothing for her. Sure she was getting paid, however, where she really wanted to be was in a courtroom arguing and defending those who deserved to be defended. Unlucky for her, her father's secretary decided to walk up to her at that very moment. Beryl wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world, seeing as how she had always had tried to sleep with her dad . Lucky for her family, her father was smarter than that and had always turned Beryl down. He only kept her because she did her job and she did it right. But apparently things had changed since she was away, Darien had started working for the company and Beryl lost all interest in her father and rumor had it that she had set her sights on Darien. Serena rolled her eyes as she thought of how Beryl had come to work for the company in the first place. Though it sounded as if Beryl was as old as her father she was really the same age as Darien, but had been working for her father since she was eighteen because she didn't go to college. Beryl belonged to a family that was close to hers, so her father did them a favor and gave her a job despite his distaste for the girl. "Is he in", asked the fiery red head, she was beautiful yes but she was just a slut, and though she smiled her green eyes implied other things like annoyance.

Serena cringed at the site the fiery red head made. Serena plastered a fake smile and nodded her head. Without another word Beryl strode past the big oak doors into his office. Serena shook her head as she heard the click of the lock. "Slut", mumbled Serena.

……………………………………………………………………………

Serena watched as Beryl walked out of the office probably satisfied with the wonderful sex she had just had with the boss's favorite lawyer. She smiled as she walked by Serena who could only roll her eyes knowing full well what had taken place in that office. Darien walked out after her straightening his tie, a nice big satisfied grin on his face. "You waist no time do you?"

Darien turned toward Serena his once satisfied smile turning into a frown. "Cynic."

"Slut", Serena shot back as she stood up from her desk and strode over to the man who had so long aggravated her, "I don't think it's appropriate to sleep with co workers while you're at work!"

Darien rolled his eyes and replied, "You're just jealous Serena. Really if you wanted to get laid you could have asked."

Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, but even so her anger got to her. "You're sick Darien, really you're sick. Only in your dreams would I ever think of you in that way". Serena boldly took a step forward letting him see the fire in her eye, "I would never in my right mind sleep with you. So you can get back in your office and do your work instead of fooling around with that slut Beryl. Or else I will report you to my father."

Anger flared in Darien's eyes and though it frightened Serena her gaze did not waver. The two stood there angry gazes locked until finally Serena got sick of it and walked back to her desk ignoring his heated gaze which followed her every move. She sat down and looked up at him once again glaring at him, waiting for him to walk back in the office. Finally he gave up and walked into his office before slamming the door loud enough so the whole company could hear. From then on it was WAR!

Serena shrugged her shoulders as people gave her puzzled looks. Finally after all those years of torture she had one up on him. She did all her work and at 4:00 p.m. she packed up. Her day at work had been wonderful. She grimaced as she noticed Darien step out of his office and head toward the elevators. She saw the look he gave her, by the looks of it he thought he was superior and his nose stuck up in the air like one of those rich snobs. Serena rolled her eyes and followed him into the elevators knowing full well that he was pissed. The tension in the air was almost unbearable, almost. She loved making him squirm. Just then her cell phone went off interrupting the sweet silence; she groaned and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Serena its none other then your favorite blonde … so are we still up for our little party tonight", questioned Mina on the other end of the line.

Serena smiled at the idea of their 'party' which usually meant a sleep over at Mina's with lots and lots of food. Not to mention tear jerkers and the best romance movies around. "Of course I am up for our little 'party' tonight. I'll bring the ice cream", replied Serena as she noticed the perverted smile on Darien's face. He was probably fantasizing her doing some chick…the thought made her shudder in disgust.

"Oh so that's why you don't have a boyfriend…you're really a lesbian", said Darien with a chuckle. Serena shook her head and said good bye to Mina before hanging up.

"That was Mina you pervert. And just because you can't get one chick to sleep with you it doesn't mean she is a lesbian. For such a high and mighty lawyer you sure have your mind in the gutter", said Serena in a clearly annoyed tone.

Darien just shrugged and smiled evilly, a plan formulating in his head. Serena noticed his smile and shuddered as to what he was thinking. Oh she knew he could do evil things on account of past experiences and always he had that smile on his face. Serena heard the ding of the elevator bell signifying the elevator had stopped. Lucky for her it was the car garage for the employees. She walked out ignoring the pompous ass behind her who was smiling wickedly. She got in the car and drove off before he could even reach his.

…………………………………………………………………………

Serena sat watching T.V. a few hours before the sleepover with Mina. Already boredom had taken its toll on Serena, she could fall asleep at any moment. But soon she would have her girl's night over at her best friend's apartment that would save her sanity. Her phone began to ring and Serena groaned not wanting to get up. Finally she gave in since the ringing just wouldn't stop. Picking up her phone she answered it with a flat "Hello."

"Hey Serena its Mina. Look I can't talk long because I have a surprise date. I'm sorry to break off our little sleep over but you can never guess who came to my door with flowers today saying he couldn't wait a week to date me", said Mina on the other line in such a hurry that Serena could barely keep up.

As she sorted through all Mina's words in her mind she suddenly didn't want to know who it was that was with Mina. "Serena, Serena", Mina questioned obviously worried about her being so silent.

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry, who is it that is taking you out", asked Serena hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Serena it's Darien! Oh it was so wonderful when I saw him at the door with those flowers. Oh Darien is waiting for me, we're going to go now bye. Love you and I promise I will make it up to you", replied Mina clearly excited and before Serena could get a word in Mina hung up on her. Darien didn't show up at Mina's doorstep with flowers asking for a date because he couldn't wait it was obviously just to ruin Serena's night and that would not be forgiven. Normally she wouldn't care and just brush it off because whoever the prick was wasn't worth it but this was Darien! The man who had tortured her and made constant fun of her. Oh she would get him back; it would not only be revenge but payback!!!

**Alright that is the chapter, I'm sorry its so short but a lot people have been asking for an update and I'm trying to get some chapters out before I go camping. Also I'm having some trouble coming up with ideas so it's coming kind of slow. Well thanks for READING!!! –Silent Figure**


	5. Cruel To Be Kind

**Title: Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter: 5**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own the characters of these stories unless I make them up which I don't think I have yet to do.**

**Authors Note: Sorry it's taken so long to post up the new chapter, I had to get my ideas out and also I went through and tried to correct all the other chapters. This chapter will hopefully be interesting for my fans and don't worry guys the bashing on Darien will lesson and I have something to say real quick. DOWN WITH SEIYA (by the way I like him just not with usagi) AND USAGI BEING TOGETHER! Alright I'm done with that so enjoy…..**

Serena walked into the office building with wicked smile on her face all the while thinking of how the SOB was going to get what was coming to him. Oh boy was he ever. She walked past all the other employees who seemed to cower due to her aura that just seemed to surround her presence with anger. Serena walked by Darien, who was drinking coffee. He sure made her stop in her tracks as she saw his grin of happiness and heard him say between chuckles, "So Serena did you enjoy yourself last night? I sure did."

Serena turned to him and was about to burst but decided against it, preferring to go through with the plan she had devised the night before which she had thought long and hard about, in fact she had dreamed of the payback he was about to receive for ruining her girl's night. She calmed her anger and plastered a sly and sexy grin on her face and spoke in a husky voice, "Actually I did have fun but it's a private matter. By the way I need to see you in your office about something…private."

Darien chocked on his coffee and nearly spit it all out. Serena had actually been doing something he would least expect. She had been hitting on HIM. She smiled lustfully and walked away letting her hips sway knowing full well his eyes would follow the motion of them. Darien ran a hand through his hair and followed her telling himself she was only going to cuss him out for ruining her girl's night out. He watched as Serena walked through the doors of his office only to turn around and wave him on in. He gulped and followed her into the room trying to restrain his foreboding feeling of something bad. He walked over to his desk and sat down at his wheelie chair and watched as she locked the door behind her. His interest sparked as she slowly made her way to him before she straddled him making sure he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest.

Serena smiled as she saw his eyes darken with lust. She seductively ran a finger along his chest and whispered huskily, "Do you like this."

Darien was amazed, no wait, stunned. In all honesty he couldn't believe what she was doing. It was so out of character though he wouldn't mind a good fuck after all she did have an amazing body, well at least from what he had seen. His eyes watched as her tongue licked her lips before her lips brushed up against his teasingly. Darien nodded answering her question. He did like this, her being on top of him. Plus she was wearing a skirt that had ridden up showing him a fair amount of skin. Her eyes followed his and she smiled. She took his hand and led it to her thigh which gave him permission to do what he pleased. "Do you want this", she whispered huskily.

Darien bit his lip and said in a husky tone, "Yes." She smiled and scooted closer to him. He nearly groaned as her pelvis rubbed up against his own, her hips grinding against his.

"Do you want me?" she teased. Darien just wanted to take her then and there on his desk, but he would let her tease him a bit. What could he say it was a turn on.

"Yes I want you…badly", he said and then noticed that her eyes were suddenly glittering with amusement instead of the lust he was sure he had seen earlier.

"Good…because you can't have me", stated Serena bluntly as she pulled completely away leaving his warm body and arousal to himself. She smiled sweetly before flicking him off and walking out the door.

As Serena walked out of the office she saw several people whose heads were all popped out from behind the desks turn back to their work trying not to look nosey. Serena laughed as she heard a large bang which must have been Darien slamming his fist against something, most likely the desk. She had gotten him back, but she would admit that had been close. The arousal she had felt as she straddled him was one she had never felt before. The younger women were all giggling knowing full well that the dick in the other room had gotten what he deserved and the older women only shook their heads in disapproval while the men just starred blankly. Serena shrugged and sat down in her desk ignoring the stares that the people gave her.

………………………………………………………………………………

Finally four o'clock came around the corner and Serena could get out of work. Oh she wanted to kill Darien, he had come out after the incident in his office with tons and tons of work, things that would take her forever to finish, work that involved finding files, correcting them, organizing them, god could she go on. Not to mention all the people who just had to see him or talk to him today. Well she sure hadn't expected that kind of reaction out of him, she hadn't expected him to come back at her. Sighing she stood up from her desk and walked away towards the elevator. She stepped in and smiled as Darien stepped out of his office and took quick notice that the elevator was still open and nodded his head noticing that she held the door open with the open button. But what he didn't notice was the wicked smile that played on her face until he was finally two feet away from the elevator. She smiled as she released the open elevator button and the doors began to shut, she waved as they closed on his surprised face. She hit the stop elevator button as the doors opened to the parking garage and the elevator doors didn't close behind her like they should have. Serena looked up towards the ceiling thinking of Darien who was probably waiting patiently for the elevator. That would keep him up there for a while, nearly all the employees on that floor had left and the best part about it was that he was on the top floor which was exactly 23 floors up. She hoped he would have a nice long walk down the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena stepped into her apartment with a triumphant smile upon her face. "Oh Darien will love walking down those long flights of stairs", she giggled to herself. In a way she almost portrayed one of those evil villains in the Disney movies. Oh well, she enjoyed being evil to Darien. Serena sighed and collapsed on her couch. In all honesty she knew she would be bored tonight, considering the amount of paperwork she had brought home no thanks to the man she had left to walk down those long flights of stairs.

About an hour later her phone began to ring and unlucky for her she was in the middle of a very interesting movie. She groaned and got off her couch. "Hello", she said as she picked up the phone annoyed at whoever it was on the other line before taking a sip of her soda that sat on her counter.

"Hi, Serena this is Darien", said a very peeved voice. Serena almost spit out the soda she currently had in her mouth as she heard his clearly pissed off voice. She swallowed the soda and walked back to the couch with her portable phone trying her best to hold in her laughter.

"What can I help you with", she asked innocently though her face portrayed quite a different image with the evil grin she had on her face.

"Well you see you were the last one in the elevator and it mysteriously stopped running right after you were in the elevator. Would you happen to know why it is that it stopped?"

Serena nearly busted out laughing then and there but decided against it. She spoke in the most serious tone she could manage to muster through her amusement, "Why no Darien I have no clue what happened. It really must have been hell walking down all those flights of steps."

She could see it in her mind, he was probably sneering right then. "Oh well I was just wondering I mean the 'stop elevator' button was pressed after all, at least that's what the electrician and repairman said. Anyway onto other business matters, could you please bring me the Marko files that you took home today", he said in a tone she did not quite like.

"What, now", she asked her eyebrows shooting up surprise and face etched in a somewhat surprised look.

"Yes now Serena. Those are important files. I need to work on them tonight the hearing takes place in a few days."

Serena rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk her phone still in hand. "Why can't you come get them? You know my address and I have no clue what yours is", she replied using the only excuse she could think of. Besides she really didn't want to go into his territory.

"4616 Alabaster St. 5th floor apartment 966. I'll see you in a bit Serena", said Darien as he hung up the phone.

"I can't believe HE just hung up on me", muttered Serena as she jammed the phone down on the receiver, that man made her want to kill somebody, particularly him. She sighed and grabbed the folder on her desk with all the files he so desperately needed this night. Unfortunately for her she was only wearing some semi skimpy yet comfortable shorts and a large t-shirt. It wasn't exactly something good to wear when you showed up at your boss's house with information he needed though she rationalized that it would have to do.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena stepped out of her car and looked up at the huge apartment complex that Darien lived in, the building was quite tall and had many large windows that probably gave whoever lived in the apartment a great view. She shook her head and closed her car door before storming into the building. It was rather fancy, too fancy for her taste. She noticed a couple of the people around the lobby staring at her as if she was some hooligan but she just ignored the stares and went into the elevator. She jammed the fifth floor button and waited impatiently while the elevator took its time to reach her destination. She sighed as a familiar ding indicated that she was stopping at his floor. She stepped out and looked around the hall. There were only about four doors and all were quite a bit of space away from each other. Snorting she spotted the apartment with the numbers 966 on it, the home in which Darien resided. '_It should be 666 it would better suit his personality'_, thought Serena.

She stepped up to the door and with a groan rang the doorbell. She waited patiently with what patience she had left for him to answer the door. When the door opened to reveal Darien he just rolled his eyes at the sight of her. He was wearing black jeans and an unbuttoned shirt that gave her full view of his muscled chest. If she didn't have so much pride her mouth would have hung open and she would have drooled. "Like what you see", he asked with a smirk.

Serena rolled her eyes and she shoved the files onto his chest…hard. "There now I can leave."

"Why don't you come in, it's rather rude for me to have someone come to my house at night and not at least offer them a drink", he said in his most elegant voice.

Serena shook her head and replied, "Oh now you have manners? Please Darien it's bad enough you made me drive all the way to your house."

Darien smiled which high lighted his devishly good looks. "Are you afraid Serena? Afraid of me", he asked stepping closer to her, closing a lot of the distance between the two.

Serena's mind was a complete blank before raw desire took over and then a feeling of dread for that desire. She almost took a step back for fear of what she might do, knowing full well that he was playing the same game as the one she played on him only that morning. But she held her ground and looked into Darien's eyes. That had been a bad idea for though she hated the man his eyes were entrancing and mysterious. She pulled herself away remembering what he was playing and why and said in an arrogant tone, "Whatever Darien, I wouldn't be afraid of you even if you were the king of the world."

He smirked and said tauntingly making sure to give her a very pleasant smile, "Then why don't you come in?"

"Why do you want me to come in", she asked knowing full well that she was acting childish.

"To be polite", said Darien as he crossed his arms getting annoyed with the supposevily grown up woman who was standing in front of him.

"Why are you all of sudden being polite to me", she asked still postponing the inevitable of going into his apartment.

"Serena, you're being immature. Look are you coming in or not", he asked with his 'to die for' smile.

Serena immediately opened her mouth to decline the invitation when she realized just how much satisfaction Darien was getting out of this little argument and exactly how immature she was being. She closed her mouth and snorted before saying in yet another arrogant tone, "Fine but only for awhile."

Serena saw his smile and only shook her head while walking past him. She shuddered as she stepped into his huge apartment and almost jumped when he shut the door behind them. The apartment was nice, huge windows that gave you a wonderful view of Tokyo, the place was well kept, and the apartments design clearly said that the apartment was a bachelors pad the colors being blacks, greens, and grays. "Nice apartment", she said feeling awkward to be in the home of her arch nemesis.

"So what would you like to drink? I have vodka, scotch, rum, anything really", he said with a strange smile on his face that gave Serena the shivers.

"How about water", she replied not wanting to get intoxicated around the likes of him.

He smiled before turning around and retrieving her water in his kitchen while getting himself a drink. Serena took that time to look around his apartment. '_Well it's certainly clean'_, thought Serena as she looked around the apartment. The click of her sandals on the wooden floor was nearly the only sound made. Serena smiled as she came across a large window that overlooked the whole of Tokyo. It was beautiful to see the lights of the Tokyo tower surrounded by the city.

"Beautiful isn't it", asked Darien from behind her with her water in his hand, somewhat surprising her.

She only glanced at him before turning back to the view. "It's amazing. How in the world did you manage to get it", she asked deciding to look back at him.

The look she found on his face was different from any other she had seen, an emotion that had never been displayed on his features. Raw pain was in his eyes and for a moment she could almost feel it, but just as quickly as she saw it, it disappeared into the depth of his eyes that held within them so many emotions she had never seen shown. "I got it through a friend who I used to share this apartment with", Darien took a quick sip of his drink before speaking once more, "they left two years ago."

The look in his eyes was so distant that she was sure he was pondering on his past. After awhile of awkward silence he finally broke into a smile and shook his head. "Here's your drink Serena."

She took it from his hand and watched him as he went to sit down on his black leather couch, confused as to why his mood had suddenly changed. He watched her as she just stood there and as he saw the light of the moon shine across her hair he saw something in her he had never seen before. He saw the sereneness of her and the beauty that had been hidden behind the cynical attitude. The two starred at one another before Serena finally turned away and looked back to the window. Darien sighed and watched her as she drank her water and continued to look out at the city. "You know you can sit down, I don't bite…hard."

Serena rolled her eyes, she knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before he went back to being the normal perverted asshole he had always been. "Really Darien I should get going."

She turned to him and noticed his smirk that told her all, he knew she was afraid to stay any longer. But to her surprise instead of remarking on it he said, "Well then let me walk you too the door."

Serena's eyebrows shot up as she noticed his behavior, he was actually being civil and polite to her. He stood up and held his arm out in the direction of the door. Serena continued to keep her guard up as she walked by him and towards the door. He opened it with a smirk and watched her as she walked out ignoring his presence. "Goodbye Serena", he called out with a smile.

Serena just raised her hand without turning around as her form of goodbye feeling to uncomfortable to actually reply.

As Serena stepped in her car she realized just how strange he had been. He had been civil for Christ sakes! _'That drink must have made his mind fuzzy'_, thought Serena as she drove away.

**DONE! Well with this chapter anyway…hopefully you guys all enjoyed it. Don't worry the fights are far from over, but I'm just building a story and plot here. Anyway, a warning is being issued out now, soon we will have some Seiya bashing in the story (because I feel like it) but he won't be in it that long don't you guys worry.**


	6. Then You Look At Me

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Six**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and never shall for as long as I live. **

**Authors Note: Alrighty guys I was a little quicker in getting this chapter out**

Serena rubbed her neck and tried to focus on the text in front of her. But she just couldn't focus; Darien's behavior had been on her mind all night and day. In all honesty she was sick of worrying about it. She hadn't seen him at all either, his "Do not disturb" sign had been up all day and he had come to work earlier then her and placed the sign up before she had gotten to her desk. Not to mention he hadn't asked her for anything and hadn't taken any calls. She put the book down and groaned in annoyance, Darien not making an appearance or at least talking to her was suspicious and she was going to find out what he was really up too. Serena stepped away from her desk and walked up to his door. She raised her hand in a fist to knock and knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. With a sigh she placed her hand on the door knob and turned it to find it was unlocked. She hesitated a moment before stepping into his office. Her eyes were blinded by light from the window before she looked down and saw him. Her eyes softened as she realized she had never seen him with such a determined look on his face as he read what ever it was on the screen in front of him and his attention on the screen never wavered even when she had shut his door behind her, he didn't even notice she was there. His blue eyes from behind his glasses (for reading) held no emotion as his eyes read words on the screen in front of him. She took a step forward and at that moment his eyes looked up from the screen only to meet her gaze. For moments there was only silence and stillness in the room, to someone who passed by they would have thought time had stopped. Finally Darien broke the silence with a question, "What can I help you with Serena?"

Serena broke out of her reverie and spoke, "I was just…seeing what you were doing…you've been in your office all day without asking for anything or taking your calls and …well it's very unlike you."

Darien smirked and spoke, "Are you worried about me Serena? Serena Tsukino actually thinking of me wow if I wasn't so fit I would have had a heart attack by now."

Serena rolled her eyes at his little antics. She groaned and shook her head saying, "You're immature Darien."

As she turned back and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, she heard Darien call out, "Whatever you say Serena."

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sighed, all had gone back to normal Darien had decided to ambush her with work and she had insulted him over the intercom. And once again there was no mystery or truce between the two. Today had been easy though tomorrow would be another day and one that would probably be worse. Serena had seen it in his eyes that he was awaiting tomorrow for something. Most likely to ambush her with insults and whatever it was he was planning in his wicked little mind. Finally the clock struck four and she could leave. Serena took a stick of gum from her pocket and slipped it into her mouth without the wrapping of course. She reached for her briefcase and looked up to find an extremely gorgeous man standing in front of her desk, well he wasn't extremely gorgeous she had seen better, preferably the man in the office for which she monitored. She wasn't afraid to admit that he was handsome, though she found that she had to remind herself that his arrogance was beyond belief. Meanwhile the man standing in front of her raised a quizzical brow as to why Darien Shield's secretary had yet to notice him. "Umm…excuse me. Miss", he asked finally getting the beautiful secretary's attention.

Serena's eyes snapped back up to the present as she looked at the man she cringed realizing she was a bit off today. "Oh I'm sorry, what can I help you with sir?"

'_He looks a lot like Darien'_, thought Serena as she looked the man over. He nearly had the same eye color as Darien only his were lighter and less captivating, his hair the same shade of black but longer, much longer. In fact his hair was in a ponytail and he seemed to have a more feminine sculpted face then Darien's. Still she found him quite attractive. "I'm looking for Darien", he stated his eyes roaming over the woman who stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir he's not taking any visitors at the moment but he should be off soon", she said packing her things into her brief case. When she looked up again her brow immediately lifted as she noticed his eyes taking in the whole site of her and a boyish grin appeared on his face that clearly indicated that he was attracted.

He held out his hand and spoke confidently and charmingly, "My name is Seiya Light, I'm Dare's cousin."

Serena took his hand cautiously and could have sworn that his eyes were looking down her shirt. '_Well he certainly is related to Darien'_, thought Serena with a smirk. "Serena Tsukino and if you're family I guess it's ok but I think it would be better to see him when he's off, he's a real bi-uh…bear when you interrupt him when he's working", she said as she shook his hand before quickly pulling it away. She could already feel his inner letch coming out. '_It runs in the family'_, she thought with another smirk.

"Thank you I will take your word for it", he said with a slight chuckle knowing full well what profanity had nearly come out of her mouth when she had spoken of his dear cousin.

He nodded his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets whistling a little bit before sitting down on a nearby chair. Serena picked up her suit case and began to walk away knowing full well that his eyes were on her back the whole time. As she pressed the down button for the elevator she heard Darien open his office door and heard a slight mumbling that was his deep voice. Serena turned around and leaned against the wall near the elevator watching as the look of surprise appeared on Darien's face at the sight of his cousin. Seiya smiled as well and stood up only to be taken into an embrace by his cousin. The two men patted each others back before pulling away. A certain happiness shone in Darien eyes, a happiness she had never witnessed. '_He looks good when he's happy'_, she thought to herself not caring that there was something good about Darien. Her study of her boss came to an end when the elevator bell created the soft ding sound which indicated that the elevator was now at her floor. The bell drew away the attention of her boss and he turned to look at her. From across the room the two starred at each other in a way they had never done before. There was no lust; no anger written on there faces, no traces of any sort of feeling. But all of it lied within their eyes both of them unable to read the other's secret message that was being whispered to each other with their eyes. Serena finally pulled away from his gaze defiantly and turned to the elevator as the doors opened. She stepped in and with a fluid motion pressed the parking garage button that would take her to her lovely car. But she did this all looking straight at her rival before the doors finally blocked the view of Darien from her. She sighed and leaned her back against the elevator wall. There had been an intensity in his gaze, and she was not afraid to admit it had drawn her in a way she had never thought possible. Their eyes had remained locked on one another, but had showed nothing and kept all traces of their emotions to themselves while each them had been trying to figure out what the other was thinking. In truth she didn't even know what that emotion that had welled up inside her had been. Finally the elevator bell dinged once more and she stepped out into the parking lot glad to be free of her work and to get passed the confusion.

………………………………………………………………………………

Darien sighed and turned back to his cousin with a smile. "So how are you? I haven't seen you or Aunt Lila in years."

Seiya turned back to him with a smile noting the eye contact between his cousin and his secretary. There was something between them but the two wouldn't allow anything to be shown, everything in their eyes was guarded the only thing between them was the eye contact. Her eyes had narrowed as she had pressed the button to close the elevator door as if daring Darien to show something before the doors had blocked off the blonde beauty from their sight. "Yes it has been awhile. Mom cannot wait for you to come back over for Christmas this year. It has been years since you visited us, nearly four not since you had last been at Yale University I believe."

"Yeah well I've been busy. So what brings you here", he asked curiously. The two had been close in their childhood years before his parents had moved back to his dad's homeland, Japan. He had been six when he had to part from his buddy and cousin Seiya until the accident which had thus caused him to move back, but Darien forced those thoughts down deciding to put the past behind him. However, Darien could not forget how the boy was two years younger then him and had thought of him as an idol and older brother when they were growing up.

Seiya smiled up at the slightly taller man and turned to look out at a nearby window, "I came to visit you, and I've been transferred to Tokyo University. I decided that maybe living in this rusty old place you call home wouldn't be so bad. You know took your advice about coming to live here and work as an engineer. Turns out they pay their engineers a hell of a lot better here."

Darien returned the smile and patted his cousin on the back before locking his office door. "By the looks of it you have enjoyed your stay here. So I take it this "rusty old place" isn't so bad now is it", he asked noting the look on his cousin's face.

"Yeah well the city is ok but what I really love is the ladies", he replied with his eyebrows lifting up hinting as to what he was thinking.

"Bet you have indulged yourself in Tokyo's finest", replied Darien seeing that his dear cousin had yet to change from the sixteen year old he had lived with during his college years.

"But of course", Seiya said thinking of all the wonderful women he had had all to himself.

"But I must ask Darien. Is that beautiful blonde that works for you taken", he asked noticing the fire that burned in his eyes at the mention of the blonde.

"Serena, the shrew, it's doubtful that she's taken. But I believe she is well below your standards", he replied in an icy tone.

"Then she is free", he asked and his cousin only replied with a curt nod before he started to walk to the elevators.

"Come on we have much to catch up on", said Darien changing the subject and in a tone that clearly stated he did not want to bring up the blonde who caused his blood to boil in rage again. Seiya raised a dark brow at this but ignored it and joined his cousin. As the two men walked from the building, Seiya could have sworn he felt the angry fire burning inside of his cousin heat against his skin.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sighed and sat down on her couch watching TV with a cup of noodles in her hand. A quick dinner which satisfied her appetite and the interesting show on television would be great for the mind and would take her mind off of everything. Or so she had tried to deceive herself into believing. In fact the scene between her and Darien had yet to leave her mind, she sat there replaying the scene over and over in her mind trying to dissolve the mask Darien had neatly placed over his eyes and figure out what emotion lay behind the mask. Though the look was covered there had been an intensity to it that had shocked her to the core. She sighed and tried to pay attention to the TV show in front of her but found she couldn't. Lucky for her the phone began to ring. She set her noodles down and reached for her phone without looking at the caller id. "Hello", she said her mind once more drifting back to the scene at the office.

"What a way to great your lovable friend slash older brother whose not really related to you", said a familiar voice that stunned her and made Serena drop the phone in utter shock.

She quickly snapped out of it and picked the phone back up saying, "My god Andrew, how long has it been?"

She heard his famous chuckle before saying, "Quite awhile, not since I left for college. So I heard from a certain nemesis that you work for him."

Serena rolled her eyes and picked her noodles up once more, "Yeah well only for a month. I have a law degree and my father believes that I should pick up some tips from the infamous Darien Shields before I enter the court room. Personally I think my father has gone insane and should be in a nursing home for thinking such thoughts."

This of course made Andrew laugh. "You both haven't changed, still the same old enemies who will one day kill each other."

Serena smiled and replied, "I have to changed, I'm older and not as klutzy I'll have you know. It's the arrogant pig I work for who hasn't changed. He's still whoring his way around Tokyo using women like ATM machines."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Serena", he asked with a mocking chuckle causing some slight irritation on Serena's part.

Serena rolled her eyes at the idea of her being jealous of all the women who had shared a bed with Darien. "Oh yes Andrew. It is my life's goal to sleep with Darien and then be discarded", she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Boy Serena are you ever naïve. You over exaggerate his sex life. Believe me the guy tells me everything."

Serena groaned and rolled her head to the side looking out her own window which gave her a nice view of Tokyo though not as good as Darien's. "Let's just drop the subject of Darien please. So how is your love life", she asked with a frown at the thought of him being with another woman who wasn't Mina.

"Don't have much of one. I date around of course but no woman has won me over yet."

Serena stayed silent an anger already welling up inside her. He had once said he loved Mina, but he had broken off all contact with her, leaving her best friend heartbroken.

On the other side of the phone line Andrew frowned sensing that the conversation would take a turn into something he wished not to bring up. "What is it you want to ask me Serena", he asked knowing she was fighting to ask him something probably about Mina, something he might not be ready to answer.

"Why did you leave her", she asked with anger evident in her voice.

For a moment the phone was silent and all Serena could hear was Andrew's heavy breathing.

Finally he spoke, "Maybe later Serena. Look all I wanted to say was hi and we'll get into the personal stuff later. Look love you like the little sister you are. Don't worry I'll tell you later. Bye." His words were rushed before he hung up. All Serena could do was stare at the phone before gently placing it back on the receiver.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair; she hadn't expected him to be afraid to tell her. After all they were close enough to be brother and sister. Why would it be so hard to tell her why he left Mina? '_Duh it's because I'm her best friend'_, thought Serena. Serena sighed and got up off of her couch deciding she needed a nice little walk. She grabbed a light jacket and set out to her favorite park hoping to find relaxation there.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena walked silently through the park ignoring the wisps of her golden hair that the wind swept up into her face. Her hands were in the pockets of her light jacket as she walked the cobblestone path with thoughts of Andrew, stress at work, and Darien's gaze running through her mind. She kicked a near by rock which clattered into the lake that she hadn't realized she had walked to. Serena sighed once more and sat down on the ground looking out across the lake that reflected the colors of the beautiful sunset. The beauty brought a smile to her face. In the far off background she could hear music, probably from some teenage girls stereo she had brought to the park for a picnic with her friends or boyfriend. She bobbed her head to the beat which she recognized to be an American song that had been broadcasted over the radio several times. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back watching as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, giving permission for the moon to come out and watch over the Earth for the night.

"Do you like getting down and dirty Serena", questioned a familiar arrogant voice in a joking manner.

Serena sat up and looked behind her to find none other then Darien Shields. "Do you like to annoy people Darien", she retorted.

"Only you", he said with his usual cocky smile. She watched him with narrowed eyes as he came and sat down beside her.

Serena rolled her eyes and turned back to look out across the lake. The two sat quietly but his very presence seemed to annoy her. She turned to him and said, "What are you doing here Darien?"

"Enjoying the view", he said with a secretive smile still looking out across the lake that now reflected the moon and served as a watery mirror.

Serena groaned and said with a huff, "Well go enjoy it somewhere else." Her irritation for his presence was like an itch that couldn't be scratch

"It's a free country Serena. Besides I like it here", Darien replied smugly as he rolled his neck as if he were the most comfortable person in the world.

Serena rolled her eyes and stood up wiping the grass off of her jeans ignoring Darien's raised eye brows. "Am I really that unbearable", he asked leaning back on his elbows, his legs stretching out across the grass as if he was laying down and of course his eyes glittering with amusement, not to mention his playful smile that just seemed to light up his face. Any other woman would have dropped on her knees and forgave him for anything. But she was not any other woman.

"Yes Darien, you really are that unbearable", she said while wrapping her jacket closer to her body as the cool breeze swept past her. His gaze never wavered from hers and for a moment the only sound that was heard to them was the sound of the wind passing in between them and the splashes of small waves on the lake.

Finally Serena turned her head and closed her eyes, once again Darien had the same look in his eyes that he had had in the office only this afternoon. Serena shook her head and asked, "What are you thinking?" She hated to ask but it was bugging her.

She opened her eyes to find he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Only about how immature you're being. And how the Serena I know wouldn't give up her spot to anyone let alone me."

Serena shook her head in annoyance feeling disappointment swelling in her heart but she pushed it down and ignored it, preferring not to dig down and find the meaning behind the sudden disappointment. "Whatever Darien", she said before turning on her heel and walking away leaving a chuckling Darien behind.

"I love you too Serena", he shouted with another mocking chuckle that made her anger flare.

She didn't turn around but she did however wave at him with a certain finger that symbolized profanity. She could have sworn she heard his chuckle as she walked out of the park though he was way out of ear shot. She ignored it and walked on pushing any thoughts of Darien Shields out her head.

**There's chapter six you guys. Sorry it took me awhile to post it but it hasn't been as long as the last time. My next one will take a little time because writers block is coming on however Ashes of the Past will be updated in a bout three to four days maybe even a week it just depends I have homecoming soon and work to do. Well thanks for reading please REVIEW! – Silent Figure**


	7. Walking With A Ghost

**Title: Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter: Seven**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters you guys so no suing.**

**Authors Note: I have recently been released from writers block for this story however Ashes of the Past is on another level though I do have new ideas for it and the next chapter already started it will be awhile. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Morning light spilled across the white room and onto a woman who lay asleep in a white satin bed. A slight breeze drifted across the room and over the woman whose blue eyes became visible when her eye lids fluttered open. The eyes were groggy and tired, wishing desperately for the light to fade away and darkness to once more fill the room so she could rest and get some sleep. Finally she gave up and sat up while running a hand through her golden tresses. Serena jumped as she heard the phone beside her ring, startling her out of her sleepy haze. She reached over across the bed onto the nightstand and picked up the phone. "Hello", she answered annoyed that someone would disturb her at 6:00 in the morning on a Sunday.

"Ready to go shopping", came a chipper voice that she recognized to be none other then her cousin's.

"Mina its 6:00, do you know how early that is", she asked her annoyance evident in her voice.

"You're a dork Serena. Don't you remember we are going to meet Raye, you know our loving friend who is shopping for her wedding dress and our bridesmaids dresses, I mean she did ask us to help her. And we're supposed to be at the mall which is an hour away from here at 8:00."

Serena groaned and rubbed her forehead mad that her cousin was right and that she did have plans with her friend who would be married within two weeks. "Fine whatever Mina. I just have to get dressed and take my shower. See you in a bit Mina. You're driving." With that said she hung up on her friend.

The weekend had finally come and given her a break away from Darien, the terrible. She pulled herself away from the bed and quickly took her shower before getting dressed in a simple pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top. She slipped on a dark blue jacket and rushed out the door only to run smack into Mina. The two groaned and pulled away from one another. "Let's just go", said Mina holding her hand up to stop her cousin from apologizing. By the looks of it Mina looked somewhat angered or peeved. Serena just nodded her head and followed her cousin out to the car.

The drive to the mall in Odiaba was quiet, to quiet for Serena's liking. Usually Mina would be singing along with the radio to nearly every tune played, or would be talking frantically about anything and everything. But today her eyes were guarded and no happy glint showed up in her blue eyes. Only a frown marred her face.

As the two stepped out of the car after they had arrived at their destination Serena felt she couldn't take her once chipper friends silence anymore and spoke, "What is wrong with you? You have been silent all morning. It's unlike you."

Mina didn't turn to look at her but instead closed her eyes and said in a tone that indicated a warning, "I don't feel like talking about it."

Serena rolled her eyes and slammed her car door shut after she stepped out of the car once they had parked in the malls parking lot. "I do not believe you, now you're going to tell me what's wrong or I will bring it up with Raye and she will make you tell us", said Serena knowing full well that Raye would drag it out of Mina either with force or extremely harsh words.

Mina sighed and shut her door before leaning against the car. "I saw him the other day. He looked the same, I was on a date with Darien and he was managing over the restaurant. The look in his eyes was of course pure and utter shock, and then I saw something else something I couldn't quite decipher. It was then I realized that I…I still had feelings for him. After nearly ten years he's still on my mind."

Mina didn't turn once to her and Serena could see the tears brimming in her best friend's eyes. Serena walked up to her and hugged her, Serena felt tear drops fall on her arm but Mina covered her eyes well with her bangs. Serena didn't know what to say, she had never been in love and had never truly felt the pain of it. Sure she had dated, had serious relationships that could be called love, but in her mind it was petty and it never had once struck her deep in her heart. But Mina was a different story from the moment she met Andrew years ago she had been the happiest person in the world. Sure she blushed and giggled with crushes like Darien, but she loved Andrew. They were young and at the time it seemed foolish to her but as she grew older Serena had recognized the love in their eyes as the same love that her mother held for her father. Mina broke her from her reverie with a wave and said, "No, no more crying and moping. Today's supposed to be fun and happy. I'm sorry Serena."

Serena shook her head and gave her cousin a squeeze before pulling away from her. "It's no problem Mina. We're more then just cousins you know, best friends forever remember? And a friend is always there for another friend. Not to mention we're family it is my duty to help you through rough times."

Mina smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes saying, "What would I do without you Serena?"

"Probably be locked up in a loony bin right now, I mean the way you act sometimes I'm surprised you're not in one yet", said Serena placing her arm over her friend's shoulder as they walked to the board walk that overlooked Tokyo bay. Serena smiled as she spotted the virtual reality theme park Joy Polis. The two smiled remembering all the fun times they had had at the amusement park as teenagers. Serena spotted a young woman with black hair and violet eyes sitting on a bench at the boardwalk waiting patiently for the two blondes.

Their eyes met and Raye ran up to them her arms open, glad to see her dear friends. The three hugged happily, Serena hadn't seen Raye in three years due to her living in the U.S. and now her friend had found a man to call her own, and she had missed it all. Serena felt tears brimming her eyes and saw that Raye was actually crying. "I missed you a whole lot Meatball head."

Serena pulled away with a smile on her face and lightly hit her friend's arm. "If you haven't noticed pyro my hair has been cut and it hasn't been styled in that style in years."

Raye smiled at her nickname, she grew up in a temple and worked as a priestess and a lot of her time was spent in front of the sacred fire in her temple thus her nickname. "I see, I see. I also notice you're on time; my Serena is it true you have matured?"

Serena rolled her eyes and shot back, "It is but I'm not quite sure you have grown out of your old ways Raye Hino."

This caused Raye to chuckle before she gave up, "Touché." Along time ago the girls would have gone at each others throats constantly bickering over the tiniest things but over the years they had gotten over the petty bickering through being so far apart and came to realize just how much their friendship's meant to each other.

"Well I believe we should get shopping, I do have to find the ultimate dress after all."

"So tell me Raye all about this dream guy of yours", asked Serena as she followed Raye to the more expensive malls.

"Oh you remember Chad don't you", she said her eye brows wiggling hinting at her husband to be, the look of surprise on Serena's face caused Raye to laugh.

"Oh wow, Raye I always thought you were annoyed with him", said Serena her hand covering her mouth because of the utter surprise she had received from finding out who it was that Raye was devoting her life to.

"Oh that was just an act; it won him over in the end though. I couldn't be happier", said Raye clapping her hands together.

"And you Sere? Have you found the man of your dreams or are you like Mina here and still on the blind dating circuits of hell", she asked with a wink.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I'm not really dating right now. I haven't for awhile and Mina isn't blind dating anymore I'll have you know. She's dating the man of my nightmares."

Rayes eyebrows shot up, only one man could receive such a title. "Really, would this be a certain raven haired blue eyed guy who gave you the ingenious nickname of Meatball head?"

Mina nodded her head but no smile was on her face to show that she was happy about dating him, in fact she looked sad. Raye noticed and turned a quizzical eye to Serena who only mouthed 'Andrew'. Raye nodded her head in understanding and spoke, "So how did you run across our dear old friend Darien?"

A smile cracked on Mina's lips then and she replied, "Serena works for him and he just so happened to come to her house and I ran into him on the way to my own apartment which is of course across the hall."

This time the quizzical look did not go to Mina but instead to Serena who rolled her eyes. "I'm not really working for him, I'm just acting as his secretary and being a little intern who is learning all of the 'master's' tricks in the court room until in my dads words I am ready."

Raye just shrugged and said, "That wasn't what I was wondering. More like what was Darien was doing at your apartment?"

"Dropping off my suit case that I had forgotten at work. Why it was him I have no clue", said Serena with a shrug.

Raye gave her the look that told her she didn't believe her. "You know what Raye believe what you want."

Raye smiled knowing that Serena was undoubtingly attracted to Darien and vice versa the two just had too much pride to admit it, and probably wouldn't for a long time. '_They would make such a cute couple'_, thought Raye with a giggle that caused questioning looks from her friends. Raye linked arms with her friends and they strode through the wedding stores like crazy searching for the perfect dress for Raye's wedding.

All the while gossiping about anything and everything, catching up on old times, and planning a bachelorette party.

………………………………………………………………………………

Serena ran her hands over the beautiful material of the bride's maid's dresses that Raye had picked out for her bridesmaids. Serena looked over the dress that had been designated to her, it was beautiful. Hers was one of the two different one's from the regular bridesmaid's dresses; it was the maid of honor's dress. Serena smiled and picked the dress up off the rack and took it into the dressing room.

Serena smiled at herself in the mirror as she finished zipping up the back of her gown. The gown was a light blush color and was two paneled with a boned strapless bustier and a sweeping A-line ball gown skirt with an elegant drape. Serena couldn't help but smile giddily as she slipped on the blush colored gloves onto her hands, the gloves going all the way up to the elbow.

"Come out Serena", called Raye through the door. Serena sighed and took one last look at herself straightening out the make believe wrinkles on her dress before walking out to greet Mina and Raye.

The two smiled and Serena felt a blush rush up to her cheeks. "It looks so beautiful Serena. You have no idea honey", said Raye excited that her pick had been perfect for her maid of honor.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the mirror smiling at how beautiful she looked, her attention turned away from herself as she heard Raye gasp in surprise and then giggle happily. Serena turned to find none other then Chad leaning on the door way looking at his soon to be wife. Raye walked up to him and slapped him playfully on the chest, "What are you doing here? You know you can't see my wedding dress."

Chad's hair was no longer really shaggy, but instead had been cut so that his bangs were out of his eyes and you could see them clearly. Though it was still nearly as long as it used to be it was sculpted to give him a more defined look. He smiled at Raye and it was then that Serena saw the love between the two; neither could stop smiling at one another. Serena turned to Mina and found her looking at a wedding dress off to the side that was indeed beautiful, looking much like the one she had seen in the American movie "Sweet Home Alabama". Once more Serena saw the look of sadness and depression on her friend's face. Serena sighed and turned back to the bride to be and noticed that a couple of men were standing in the doorway, one she recognized to be Lita's husband Ken. "Well, well look at you Serena all dressed up nice and fancy. If I wasn't a married man I would whistle", Ken said his brown eyes alight in amusement.

"However he is a married man. And I will not permit him to look at another woman", said a familiar voice that brought a huge smile to Serena's face. Serena ran past the boys and none other then Lita stood in the entrance of the wedding shop. Serena hugged her happy to see her dear friend. Serena pulled away to look at her tall brunette friend. Her green eyes still held all the warmth Serena had remembered her to always have when they were younger.

"Well look at you Serena. You certainly have grown up, I noticed you didn't trip over yourself as you ran over to me", said Lita with a wink. Serena rolled her eyes and lightly punched her friends shoulder.

"So how is your restaurant in Kyoto", asked Serena knowing that Lita was more proud of that restaurant then even her cooking.

"Oh it's doing wonderful Serena. Tourists love it, the natives love it. And a cooking business wants me to branch out my restaurants all over Japan and maybe even the U.S. Business is thriving." Serena saw the glint of true happiness in her friend's eyes, after high school she had gone to the states on a culinary arts scholarship. Serena smiled at the memories of Lita's delicious foods that always made her mouth water.

Serena caught site of blue hair and looked past Lita to find the girl who had been declared genius long ago. "Amy?"

"That's Doctor Amy to you", said the blue haired girl with a bright smile. Serena hugged her as well. Amy had traveled to the U.S. and went to Yale University to become a doctor after high school. She spent so many years there studying and fulfilling her dream, lucky for her she had found love there as well. His name was Greg and he proposed after two years of dating their wedding date being set for next year, or that's what Amy wrote in her letters to Serena.

Amy turned to the handsome man beside her and said, "This is Greg, my fiancé you know the guy I wrote to you about."

Serena smiled and took his hand, he seemed shy but there was intelligence behind those blue eyes, his brown hair was kind of messy but only added to his surprisingly handsome features. "Nice to meet you, are you going to be a groomsman?"

He nodded his head and said, "Yes, Chad and I go back to middle school and high school, which is quite a coincidence. When he called me up to be one of his groomsmen I was shocked to find that Amy was already a bridesmaid for his bride to be."

Serena smiled and looked around realizing that there weren't enough groomsmen for her or Mina. "And who might I ask will be the guy walking me down the aisle?"

Serena turned to Mina whose interest had suddenly become perked due to the realization that there were four bridesmaids but only two groomsmen. Chad stuck his hands in his pockets, "Don't worry ladies I do have a best man, in fact he's a bit late. And Mina I do have another groomsmen for you don't you lovely ladies worry you won't be alone walking down that aisle."

"Well now, I have to get my lovely brides maids fitted for their dresses, all except for my maid of honor. As you can tell, now I'll be back in a little bit you boys go get fitted for your tux's", said Raye pushing Amy, Lita, and Mina into the women's dressing area leaving Serena alone with the boys.

"So who is this guy who is supposed to walk down the aisle with me", asked Serena curious as to whom it was.

"An old college buddy of mine. He's a lawyer now, in fact I believe he is working in Tokyo if you must know. He's quite the catch according to Andrew the guy who will be walking Mina down the aisle."

Serena's eyes widened, Andrew was going to be the one walking down Mina. Serena bit her lip and ignored the guys questioning looks. "Serena you ok?"

Serena sighed and looked up at Chad and said, "Those two just have a past that's all."

Chad looked confused before finally understanding, Raye had talked about Mina loving some guy named Andrew but he hadn't realized it was the same one he had designated to be with Mina. He sighed realizing that Andrew had once mentioned Mina along time ago but that was during college when they had first met. Serena just shrugged wondering what it was she was going to do about it. Serena mouthed 'We'll discuss it later'. Chad nodded and then heard the familiar bell ring indicating someone had just stepped into the Bridal shop. He turned his head slightly and smirked at his dear old college friend who was to be his best man of the wedding. "Well Serena meet your escort."

Serena smiled and looked over the shoulder of Chad to meet her escort. Serena slumped against the wall a fuel inside her already starting to ignite. There stood none other then Darien Shields. Chad noticed Serena's reaction and his eyebrows shot up, most women would be drooling but Serena only rolled her eyes at the entrance of one of his best friends. Darien caught sight of her to and groaned before saying out loud , "Can I ever be rid of you?"

Chad turned to Darien amazed, the woman in front of them was gorgeous and Darien always loved gorgeous women. Especially blonde blue eyed women, he had always picked those girls out in particular during college. Serena smirked and said, "You're the one who seems to be following me."

"You wish Serena", said Darien crossing his arms and leaning against the wall opposite of her.

The two glared at one another but Darien's expression softened as he noticed Serena's dress and just how beautiful she looked at that moment. However, she had to speak and say, "Oh yes Darien you are the man of my dreams. I wish upon a star every night for you to be in my arms", she said rolling her eyes.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you", said Darien before he could catch himself. Everyone looked at him confused but he kept it to himself.

For a moment there was quietness before Raye walked out still wearing ordinary clothes ready to present her brides maids to their boyfriends when she noticed Darien leaning against the wall. She tried to slink back trying to avoid Serena, but Serena saw her before she could slink away. "You knew he was going to be the one walking me down the aisle didn't you?"

Raye cringed and closed her eyes turning around to face her angered friend. She shrugged but knew she was in for it. "I will not walk down the aisle with him."

Raye sighed, "Yes Serena you will because it is my wedding and you are my best friend. Besides he's not so unbearable I mean you can ask Chad."

"Thank you Raye", said Darien with a smile and a nod. Serena turned around and glared at him before rolling her eyes.

"Oh please Raye, he is too that unbearable. That man tortured me during high school while all you guys were drooling over him."

"Oh like you were innocent. You started just as many fights as I did", Darien shot back. Within moments the two were at each others throats before another guest entered the shop with an arched brow.

"I see you two are at each other's throats already", said Andrew his hands in his pockets standing in the door way of the shop. Serena turned to him and a bright smile lit her face before she ran to him giving him a bear hug.

"Well I'm glad to see I get a warm welcome", said Andrew hugging the woman who he considered his sister.

Serena pulled away with a bright smile all anger toward Darien forgotten. "My Andrew don't you look good", said Serena ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

His green eyes roamed over her before a huge smile appeared on his face, "You're one to talk. Why look at you, you are absolutely gorgeous especially in that dress. Not to mention you haven't tripped yet."

Serena's face turned sour, no one could quite get over how clumsy she once was. Serena huffed saying, "Thanks a lot Andrew."

He just shrugged before he heard a gasp. The moment he looked up his green eyes met sky blue ones. There behind all the guys stood Mina, her hair a little longer but still the same silky sun kissed blonde. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed how beautiful she looked in the dress she was wearing. She wore a blush colored Iridescent Chiffon dress with a drape front that fit her perfectly. She closed her eyes and turned away from him letting herself be surrounded by the other bride's maids walking out of the dressing room. Everyone but Lita was dressed in the same dress as Mina (Lita is wearing the same kind of dress as Serena because she is the Matron of honor). Andrew looked down to the ground and sighed. He looked up to catch Serena's eye realizing that she understood. Serena turned from him a sad smile on her face before walking over to her friends and commenting on how beautiful they looked. As the girls separated he realized Mina was no longer in the middle of the girls, but had probably walked back into the dressing room most likely trying to avoid him. He couldn't blame her, he had broken off all contact with her and broke her heart, and his.

Serena smiled at her friends who were now conversing with the guys. Serena sighed as she realized Mina was not in the group anymore and had retreated into the dressing room, most likely to avoid Andrew. Serena walked into the dressing room to find Mina sitting down on a chair looking down at the ground obviously deep in thought. Serena walked over to her and knelt down next to her friend concern written all over her face. "Mina, will you be ok?"

Mina looked up at her, her eyes glassy , "He hasn't changed, you know he still looks at me like I'm the prettiest thing in the world only he used to love me."

Serena sighed and patted her friend's back, "Honey this isn't worth crying over anymore, you know that. I understand you're always going to love him, it's natural you never really stop loving someone, especially your first love; you just have to open your heart to another and move past the old wounds. Unless Andrew really is the one, then he shall prove himself to be. But you can't cry over it anymore, it's been ten years."

Mina looked up at her, a small hope kindling in her eyes before she whispered a 'thanks'. Serena just smiled and helped her friend up. "Now Mina why don't you go make him drool over you and show off how pretty you look in that dress", said Serena with a wink.

Serena watched as Mina walked out of the dressing room with an actual smile on her face. Serena sat down in the chair and yawned the affects of waking up early already taking its toll on her. She heard some laughing from outside the dressing room and sighed. Leaning her head against the wall behind the chair she sat on, she closed her eyes and thought about all the love that was in the room just beyond the dressing room door. All of them had found somebody to love, even though Andrew and Mina had yet to work that out she had seen the pain of seeing each other again in both of their eyes. Andrew still loved her, his eyes told her all. Lita was already a happily married woman, Raye about to be one, and Amy newly engaged. Serena smirked at the irony of it all, she had been the one as a teenager who was so sure she would find love, the one who told them all that they would get through the heartbreak from their ex's and find someone special. She had been the happy go lucky girl who did believe in fairy tales. But now it looked like she was the one without love, the one who didn't have her prince charming.

Serena heard a knock at the door but kept her eyes closed pretty sure that it was one of her friends. The only thing heard was silence which caused Serena to open her eyes, instantly azure blue clashed with midnight blue. There stood Darien looking at her intently. The two looked at one another and then time just seemed to stop. Serena's gaze never wavered from Darien's and she tried to see past his mask that hid all emotions from her, and he did the same. Silence drifted across the room and Serena was left breathless as she starred at the handsome man who had yet to turn his gaze away from her.

**THAT'S CHAPTER!!!! Well what did you guys think? Is it good? I know its kind of a stupid coincidence that all there boyfriends are friends but I need more scenarios to put Darien and Serena together, and don't worry Seiya isn't completely forgotten and it adds to the story between Mina and Andrew as well. So please give me some reviews! – Silent Figure**


	8. Come Together Over Me

**Title: Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter: Eight**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Do not own nor will ever own the characters in this story.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back with an all new chapter. Hopefully you all will like because you will find out why Andrew broke it off with Mina. And don't worry about the Seiya bashing it is coming, and coming real soon. Ok well enjoy my story! R&R!**

Midnight blue met azure blue in what seemed to be an intense battle of gazes. Serena sat on her chair starring at the man in front of her, at that moment he looked as if he stepped from a painting if only to meet her. And it seemed as if he thought the same of her. There was wonder radiating in his eyes, it almost seemed as if he was still a child who was discovering the world around him.

The window above her head allowed a beam of light through its panes to shine upon her golden head. She looked as if she was an angel in Darien's eyes and he could only stare. He had already forgotten his purpose of coming into the dressing room all due to her entrancing gaze. It was true he hated her cynical attitude, but that did not stop him from admiring her beauty that could be described as angelic. And her eyes, those eyes were what really entranced him. The azure color was as pure as the sky when it wasn't covered with clouds. Behind those eyes was a swirl of emotions that made Serena who she was. When she was younger he had been able to see those emotions so clearly, her eyes had once been as open as her heart had once been. They had displayed to the world how she felt, but over the years she had hardened into a woman who would not be stopped in her pursuit of whatever it was that she was pursuing and during those years she had been away from him she had learned to put on a mask. Before her eyes had opened to meet his gaze he had seen something in Serena he had never witnessed, she looked alone and sad with her head leaning back against the wall and her eyes closed, her face did not hide her feelings and when her eyes had opened he saw that her mask was not up and saw the loneliness in her eyes, but just as quickly as he saw it did it disappear into the depth of her eyes behind a well made mask that she had learned to place over her emotions. Their gazes were locked on one another and neither could turn away.

"Darien! Have you gotten Serena yet", yelled a familiar voice that broke the two from their reverie and brought the two back to reality. Serena turned her head away as she heard someone else step into the room past Darien who happened to be blocking the door way.

Raye looked in between the two and noticed the aura that just seemed to hang in the air around the two. It was mystifying, Serena had yet to meet eyes with her and Darien's eyes were still on Serena, in fact he had not even turned to look at Raye when she had entered the room. Her brow raised and immediately she thought something had gone on between the two. _'Did they fight? I'm pretty sure we all would have heard It. '_, thought Raye to herself. "Did I interrupt something", she asked confusion evident in her voice.

Serena looked up and her mouth opened to answer, however, Darien beat her to it. "No, nothing", came his voice but once more his eyes were only for Serena. Serena caught his eyes, but turned away immediately and looked back up at her.

"So what is it you wanted him to get me for", she asked still not looking at the man who stood beside Raye.

"I need the dress so I can buy it. I take it you two got in a fight and Darien didn't get to tell you. I knew I shouldn't have sent him in here", she said playfully but noticed the room held too much of a serious tone for the playfulness to break through the uncomfortable barrier the seriousness had created.

"No we didn't fight it's nothing Raye. Well if you guys could leave I can get changed back into my regular clothes", said Serena standing up from her chair. Raye nodded her head and turned her head to Darien. He turned his head slowly but still did not meet her gaze before walking out of the room, he was not angry, sad, and he wasn't anything from what Raye could tell. His face was blank and nothing could be read which was unusual for Darien, he had always had a hint of emotion on his face that let someone know what he was feeling.

Raye turned back to her friend noticing that Serena's gaze followed Darien as he left the room. "Hurry up Serena, there is a line of girls waiting to get changed", said Raye with a wink.

Serena watched as the door shut behind her friend and she sighed. Something had happened between her and Darien, as to what even she could not tell. Serena sat down thinking in confusion, his gaze had never left her until he left the room, he was thinking something and it was beginning to irk her. She knew as Raye was talking that he was trying to see through her well built mask and he had come close, his gaze was unwavering and strong, she had had to turn her eyes for fear that her mask would give in. She had felt then that she could show him everything, all her loneliness and fears of forever being alone. But that would leave her open and vulnerable to Darien and who knew what a man like him would do with those emotions. It could be somewhat of her destruction, and to make it worse her attraction for him at that moment had been fierce. _'I can't let a man like that use my emotions against me'_, thought Serena with determination. She took a deep breath and composed herself before changing and walking out of the changing room to face everyone. Darien was leaning on the doorframe but she simply looked at him and raised her brows challenging him to try to break through her barriers and mask again. He just smirked as if to except the challenge.

Raye noticed the whole exchange with raised brows. _'Could there be something between the two'_, she asked herself. She looked at the two and watched as Serena's eyes narrowed challenging him and he smirked, which seemed to be his way of accepting this challenge. That much was obvious as to what the challenge was, was puzzling to her. Serena lifted her chin defiantly her eyes flaming and the flame was returned by Darien's own eyes. "Well, I'll take your dress Serena", said Raye taking the dress from Serena's arms, however she did not seem to notice for she seemed to be too busy glaring at Darien.

Serena turned to Raye slowly and smiled however the smile was not returned but instead Raye had a quizzical look on her face. Serena sighed and leaned against the wall behind her not daring to look at Darien again. Her attention turned to her friend Mina who was sitting down in a chair waiting for the dressing room to open, by the window stood Andrew. He seemed somewhat afraid, afraid to look at Mina. Serena sighed and noticed Mina sneak peaks at the man who stood at the window. "What a day", muttered Serena to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sat quietly and starred out the window in Mina's car, she couldn't wait to get home to her apartment. Today had not been a good day, first Mina had gotten depressed about Andrew and then running into him, and then Serena having to walk down the aisle with that unbearable man she had declared her enemy. After Raye had bought the dresses all of them had gone out for a quick lunch before separating. All of them lived pretty far from Odaiba. Raye and Lita lived in Kyoto and had a long drive ahead of them to get back, Amy worked on the very outskirts of Tokyo, while Mina and herself lived in the middle of Tokyo. Mina hadn't talked once and Serena wasn't in the mood to be a cheerful person, she was still fuming. Serena sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. How could Raye keep something like her having to walk down the aisle with the one person she detested from her? When Serena parked the car she stepped out of the car but noticed her friend did not do the same. Mina just starred ahead her eyes glazed over, Serena sighed and waited for her friend but it seemed that Mina would not budge. Serena opened the car door and dipped her head under the roof of it to say something to her friend, however, Mina just held her hand up. "I'm going to go for a walk." With that Mina stepped out of her car and walked out of the parking garage below their apartment complex. Serena watched her with sympathetic eyes before she walked over to the nearby elevators. The moment she was out of them, she walked to her door and then collapsed on her couch the second she got passed her apartment door and into her living room. Today wasn't a good one and she had a feeling in her gut telling her that tomorrow wouldn't be any better. '_I'll probably run into Darien…again.'_, she thought with annoyance, '_How is it even possible for him to know everyone I know, how is it even possible he was college buddies with all those guys!!! Eh…it isn't fair.'_

Serena buried her head in a pillow on her coach only to hear shrill ringing from the phone that just so happened to be under her. She pulled the phone out from under her and answered her phone with a dry, "Hello."

"Meatball head, how you doing", came a sarcastic voice that made her scream into the pillow, without letting him hear of course.

"What the hell do you want", she replied unhappy with having to even talk to him more then once within one day.

"What a way to greet someone who is pretty much your boss", he said casually, she could picture the smirk that accompanied his tone.

"For a month Darien, no wait for three more weeks. And you don't control me when I'm at home. Now once again what do you want?"

"What could I possibly want from you Serena? I could just be calling for my own amusement."

"Oh thanks Darien, I am glad to entertain you. Now do you have a real reason for this call", she asked her annoyance evident in her tone.

"We have a lunch meeting tomorrow with some clients and I need you there", he said with a sigh.

"Wow Darien, you need me. See I knew it, the big boy can't handle everything on his own. I think I am going to have to record this conversation somehow."

"Oh be quiet Serena, your father is making me bring you. You better behave yourself, I do not want you to embarrass me in front of my client, they are one of our biggest and most respected clients so don't mess it up", he said with a warning in the manner in which he spoke.

Serena was about to reply when she heard the click on the other line signaling that the call had ended. He hung up on her again! Her eyes narrowed and she shut her mouth which had been hanging open. She took a deep breath to calm herself but somehow managed to slam her phone down on the receiver while being calm, if that was possible. She walked into her bed room and changed into her PJ's before jumping into her bed, she pounded her pillow so it would be comfortable but found that she couldn't get comfortable. Darien was on her mind, his every move angered her and his actions on the phone had only fueled the fire inside of her that was her anger. She turned and thought of a way to embarrass him with out embarrassing herself tomorrow. She smiled evilly as a plan formulated in her head. She fell asleep soon after, the fire dying out for the night but would soon be fueled the next morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena smiled as she looked herself up and down in the mirror. Oh yes she would certainly have some fun with Darien this morning. It was time to play a game, one in which she would come out the winner. With that thought in mind she brushed some of her hair behind her ear and walked out of her apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien sat patiently waiting for Serena to join him and their clients. He smiled at them trying his best to keep his cool, but Serena being late was really pissing him off._ ' I should have known after all that's one of the things she was famous for in high school'_, he thought with a snicker. "Sorry I'm late", said an angelic voice that pierced through his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

His eyes widened as he starred at the woman in front of him. His eyes roamed over the figure of Serena who was in an all pink two piece out fit. It was a halter top with a twist-front keyhole in the front. The halter allowed full view of her stomach which was flat, with no sign of pudge what so ever. The pants were obviously pull on that flared out at the bottom, she looked absoulty sexy yet still professional. The pink high heels and her hair up in a twist with tendrils bouncing around her face completed the look, and for a lawyer she was in the words of a teenage boy, fine as hell. She smiled at the clients before smirking at him and sitting down beside him. The two clients smiled, the woman of the couple had reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes that were alight with recognition of Serena. Serena hardly noticed the man, there was something about the woman who was sitting in front of her now. "Well now I think we should get started don't you think Darien", Serena asked with a polite smile.

Darien shook his head and looked to the gorgeous blonde beside him, realizing what he was here to do. Darien turned his head back to the clients sitting in front of him. "Ms. Thompson may I introduce you to my partner Ms. Serena Tsukino."

Serena took the woman's outstretched hand, her eyes narrowing, she knew this woman and couldn't quite figure out whom she was. "Just call me Rita. I don't like formalities." Serena's eyebrows rose, she knew that name and face but still couldn't remember who this woman was and how Serena knew her.

"So Mr. Shields I would like to know what it is you could do for my case", she said with a seductive smile to Darien.

Darien nodded his head and spoke his tone serious and very professional, "It's not often we get a divorce case, and it's rare for me to be assigned to them. However, I can assure you that I have yet to loose a court battle and have dealt with divorce matters before."

Rita smiled and brought her glass of wine to her ruby red lips, her brown eyes never leaving Darien's. She swallowed and then spoke again, "Yes well it's not often I get a divorce. None of the less I want the penthouse and nothing else. I should win it, I bought it with my money considering I'm the one who made the most money, however, the problem lies in that it was bought under his name. Our account is a joint, unfortunately."

Darien was about to say something but Serena beat him to it, "We're going to need the documents of your buy, your bank account records and your income records as well as your former husband's income records and over all the records of your money withdrawal for the purchase of this penthouse." She smiled politely but her eyes gave off a deathly glare, the woman only smiled.

"So… Serena tell me how college was in the U.S. after all I haven't seen you since high school. I was surprised to see that you weren't at our wedding two years ago, I mean after all you were in the U.S. were you not?"

Serena raised a brow in confusion and said while keeping her cool, "Do I know you?"

"Why Serena, didn't Andy tell you about us. I could have sworn you were on the invitation list for our wedding. You know Andy, or rather Andrew", she said with a somewhat sinister smile. It was then that Serena realized exactly who she was, Mina's old arch rival for the love of Andrew. At the time in which Serena had last spoken to Rita she was in high school and Rita had been a junior, and a snotty one at that. Her eyes narrowed at the woman in front of her who only smiled, this was noticed by Darien and he raised a quizzical brow.

"Is there something I'm missing here", asked Darien his eyes never leaving Serena.

Serena shook her head in disgust and turned to Darien. "This is Rita from high school, you remember the sl- girl who went out with Andrew before Mina."

Darien's eyebrows rose and his eyes reflected recognition and then out of nowhere a perverted smile. Serena rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well that Rita had been Darien's before Andrew's. "Yes I do remember you. However, I was not aware you were married to Andrew", he said in a tone Serena found rather suspicious.

Rita smiled and batted her long eyelashes at him before saying in a tone that feigned pity, "Yes well we met back up in college and dated for a couple of years before he proposed. We got married. It didn't work out so thus here we are. Back in our homeland fighting over a piece of property we bought for our anniversary. Sad isn't it?"

Serena's mouth was open and she looked down at her napkin trying to hold her temper. _'This is what Andrew left Mina for?! A snobby bitch who cares for no one but herself_,' thought Serena with anger burning in her veins. Serena looked up taking a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. "If you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom."

Darien raised a brow and watched Serena leave the table and walk into the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were located. He shook his head well aware of the situation Rita had brought to the table. He turned back to his clients and noticed the man beside Rita wasn't looking at Rita, but instead at the disappearing figure of a mad Serena going into the bathroom. Lust filled the man's gaze and a fire was set a flame in the pit of Darien's heart, a fire most would call jealousy. The man had dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black that was covered with ebony bangs, his face was handsome enough, but his gaze was lustful and there was always a frown on his face. Darien smiled politely to Rita and stood up while saying, "If you'll excuse me."

With that he walked away from the table and went into the back where he knew Serena would be located. There was only one bathroom so Darien pinpointed her location with no problem. He knocked on the door only to see it open to reveal the beautiful Serena. "Can you believe the nerve of that woman?! Let alone the nerve of Andrew! My god that's what he left her for, that stupid slut!"

Darien sighed and leaned against the wall shaking his head. He knew she would get angry after all Mina was her best friend. Darien winced as her voice got louder and she was practically screaming, he smiled apologetically at a waitress who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. "Serena calm down it was years ago", he said while pushing her back into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

"We have a job to do and your personal feelings will have to wait until this client's case is closed."

"Really!? Actually I'm thinking my job right now is to that bitch's ass and then go after Andrew", yelled Serena as she pushed past Darien and headed for the door with only one thing in mind.

Before Serena could reach the door Darien grabbed her arm and whirled her back to him. "NO YOU WILL NOT", he bellowed, anger and warning in his voice. Serena stilled instantly, frozen in place for fear of what she saw in Darien's eyes. She had never seen him loose his cool and now that she had, she did not want to see it again.

Darien shook his head well aware that his grip on Serena's arms was a little too tight and he could see her wincing from the pain of it. He let go of her and said in a calm tone, "You will go through this Serena without loosing your temper or calm. It is your job and if you really want to be a 'professional' lawyer then you're going to have to get over your personal feelings to do this."

Serena sighed and looked to the ground while saying, "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my cool, you're right. But with Andrew and Mina, I thought …well…that they had something special and for him to blow it over someone like Rita and break Mina's heart it's just…unbelievable."

Darien stood stunned at the woman in front of him. Never had she apologized to him and never had she admitted he was right. She looked back up at him to see his shocked face and her eyebrow lifted. "What?"

A smile replaced his shocked expression and he said, "Meatball head just said she was sorry and admitted I was right. That's a new one."

Serena rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah well unlike some people I can bring my ego down to admit when I'm wrong. Now I believe we have some business to attend to." Serena walked past him once more and this time was not stopped when she went to open the door.

"Serena?" Serena stopped midway when Darien had called her name well aware that his eyes were on her.

She turned around and said breathlessly, "Yeah?"

"Just for the record I think you're right…about Mina and Andrew. They did have something special and he was a real dick to go and blow it", he said with a soft smile.

She watched him stunned that he had actually agreed with her. It was definitely a first and it felt…comforting. She nodded her head unable to say anything due to the intense shock of where her thoughts had taken her. Darien smiled before stepping past her and walking back to the front of the restaurant where their clients were waiting for them. Serena bit her lip as she walked up to her table knowing her outburst had been heard by half the restaurant and all eyes were on her as she made her way to her own table. She sat down in her seat next to Darien and plastered an apologetic smile on her face. "So…let's get back to business", said Serena well aware that Darien's eyes were on her. All thoughts of her plan for getting Darien back had been forgotten.

**- THAT'S CHAPTER EIGHT! So what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Well I have good news for "Ashes of the Past" the next chapter for that will be posted soon and I have to start on a new chapter for "Sweet Revenge" I already have idea's as to where I am going to take it next. Ok well Review PLEASE!**


	9. With You Whom I've Crossed And Quarelled

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Nine**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own the characters of this story but I assure you that the story is mine.**

**Authors Note: Sorry guys to give this to you after a long time of waiting, what can I say I received a major writers block for this one. I actually started it a long time ago so it's taken a while to actually continue it but I hope you guys enjoy it just the same. By the way "Ashes of the Past" should be posted again soon. I can't guarantee if next chapter will be posted immediately or even shortly after this chapter I kind of have to be in the mood to update stories like these. What can I say I'm winging everything.**

Serena tapped her fingers to the beat of the radio as she tried to focus on her work, but once more she found that she couldn't focus on anything not even the song on the radio. Serena rubbed her tired eyes and looked around her gorgeous apartment trying to find something that she could focus on. Once again her mind began to space out and focus on nothing in particular. Serena shook her head, snapping out of the dreamy haze that threatened to take her to thoughts she would not like, pictures and thoughts that were all too strange and of a certain male coworker. Serena's head dropped on the desk in frustration. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? He had been too sweet to her for the past couple of days that was the problem, she preferred the arguments to his sweetness. Which was strange for any normal woman, nearly every woman was attracted to Darien and would definitely prefer his sweetness over his bitterness. The shrill ringing of the phone broke her out of her thoughts and allowed her to focus on something else. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sere it's Mina", said Mina in a voice so cold that Serena would have thought it was a prank call from someone else, if it were not for the presence of Andrew the other day.

"Mina? Are you ok", asked Serena forgetting all about the enigma that was Darien.

"Yeah, I think so anyway", she sniffled before continuing, "I just wanted to tell you thanks for putting up with my bull shit yesterday. It's been ten years since I have seen him anyway, and I should be over him by now. I know that, but it's still going to take a while."

"Oh honey don't you worry about it. We all have love problem's sometime or another. I know you'll get through this, you always get through things. At least you're not eating your feelings right now."

This caused Mina to laugh which naturally brought a smile to Serena's lips. "Thank you Serena. You always know how to make me laugh when I'm in the worst of moods."

"Of course I'm a magician you know", said Serena jokingly and in that warm manner that always soothed her best friends.

"Serena? Why haven't you had any of these love problems? I mean you have never ever told any one of us about a serious boyfriend. Why is that?"

Serena paused and could not think up an answer to Mina's question. Had she ever had a serious boyfriend? The truth was no. Sure she had dated, but never seriously for she had seen every single one of her friend's relationships crash and burn. The truth was she was afraid, deadly afraid. "Serena", questioned Mina who was puzzled as to why she wasn't answering her.

"Huh? Oh sorry", Serena paused for a moment before continuing, "I guess it's because I haven't really met anyone who has truly captured my attention. Besides I'm not really looking for something serious right now."

"Yeah well you're lucky sister. Believe me love isn't that easy", she said with a long sigh.

"So I've heard. Well Mina I think I am going to crash for tonight. I have work in the morning and well let's just say it's hard enough as it is getting up in the morning and staying up late won't help", she said with a laugh.

"Alright, well good night", replied Mina with a yawn.

"Same to you", and with that Serena hung up the phone before dropping her head to the desk. Her head shot up when the phone rang again. But this time Serena did not answer it but instead walked away. Her answering machine picked up and Serena froze as she recognized the voice.

"Serena I know you're there. Pick up the phone", stated Darien obviously impatient for whatever reason.

"I'm not here", she yelled out to the answering machine. Of course she knew that he couldn't hear her she just did it for her own purposes.

"Alright fine don't answer the phone. Tomorrow we have a meeting, dress sharp and please no temper tantrums. This time we'll be meeting with Andrew's lawyer and Andrew. It's going to be an interesting situation and remember what I told you. Keep your calm. Well then good night and I know you're there Serena", with that the message ended and Serena found that she was frozen in her bedroom doorway. She had to face Andrew in the morning and this time she wasn't on his side. She almost wanted to be happy for him having to face her and explain his side of the story. But Andrew was her friend and pretty much a non biological brother.

How would Andrew handle it? That was the real big question. Darien and herself had already been informed of the situation and now Andrew was going to have to fess up. On the phone with Mina, Serena had almost spilled her guts and told Mina the truth about Andrew. After all of those years the two had been separated, Mina had still loved the man but after all of the pain she had dealt with over the years nothing would compare to how she was going to feel once she found out why it was that he left her. "Oh tomorrow is going to be hell", muttered Serena before she slipped into her bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The alarm clock went off with a vengeance and all Serena wanted to do was take the damn thing and throw it against the wall. But alas she had to get up after all she had an important meeting. With a groan Serena managed to pull herself away from the comfort of her bed and sleep and somehow manage to take a shower, get dressed, and then drive to work. Serena yawned as she walked into the building, she smiled politely at the security guard as she passed by. She stopped midway when she spotted a familiar blonde head step into an elevator. "Are you going to be able to handle this", asked a smug voice from behind her.

Serena whirled around to face the proud Darien Shields with a deathly glare. "Of course I'm a professional remember?"

"We'll see", he said with a chuckle and cocky smile that declared a challenge. Her glare acknowledged the challenge and stated acceptance. He only smiled and led the way to the elevators.

As she stepped in the elevator to join him the air suddenly became very hot and uncomfortable. The two stood quite in the elevator as it slowly made its way up to their floor. The soft chime of the bell rung declaring that the two had reached their destination, the doors opened to reveal the floor and Serena stepped forward to get off the elevator ignoring the chuckle behind her as they came face to face with Rita. She smiled cruelly as she caught sight of Serena. Rita's long hair was up in a bun, her eyes covered by dark sun glasses, and she wore a simple red business suit that showed enough leg to be both modest and sexy at the same time. Serena shook her head memories of the woman sleeping around with a lot of the guys in school coming back to her. "Finally, my soon to be ex husband is already in the meeting room waiting with his lawyer."

Serena rolled her eyes as the woman continued to complain about Serena and Darien being late. Serena just plastered one of her fake smiles on her face and said politely, "Well let's head into the room now, we don't want to keep your soon to be ex waiting now do we?"

Rita's mouth immediately shut and if Serena could see her eyes she was sure she would see a glare that Rita had been quite famous for during her high school years. "Yes let's", she said with a sneer before spinning on her heel and walking through the door that Andrew was on the other side of.

Serena couldn't help but hesitate, she knew that her anger would have to be tamed just this once, she could rag on Andrew later. She heard yet another chuckle from Darien and turned her head slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye. He caught it and smiled even when she smirked and turned back to the door before stepping up to it and pushing it open. She stepped forward into the board room, her eyes immediately finding Andrew who had just turned to her. His eyes widened in recognition and fear as he caught sight of her. The cruel smile on Rita's face gave Serena the idea that she had actually planned having her and Darien as her lawyers to get back at Andrew some how. Serena came to sit by Rita her eyes never leaving Andrew who now refused to even look at her or Darien who followed suit. "Darling may I introduce my lawyers, Darien Shields and his assistant Serena Tsukino", she said with a proud smirk.

Serena noticed that he couldn't help but glare at Rita and there seemed to be a silent battle between the two that Serena couldn't quite decipher. But it seemed that Andrew definitely wanted to kill his soon to be ex wife. Serena then turned to check out his lawyer who seemed to be one of those old stiff's who really didn't like to be bothered with small issues, though he definitely looked smart and experienced, someone who looked like he knew everything about the business he was in …unlike her. But this lawyer was not even looking at her but at the man on the other side of Rita who was the actual "lawyer" handling the case, the old man's eyes narrowed at the sight of Darien and this only brought up confusion in Serena. Had Darien really earned himself such a reputation? Serena smirked and shook her head, '_No he couldn't have the man is too stupid.'_ Serena was broken from her reverie as the negotiations began over the pent house that Andrew seemed to want as well, which honestly didn't surprise her. Serena found herself drifting off for awhile until she heard Andrew's lawyer raise his voice and say threateningly, "Mr. Shields I am quite aware of your reputation but I assure you, you will loose this case. Your client has no support for this case only on the riches of her family who I assume is paying you quite a lot and I swear that I will take this case all the way to make sure that snob you call your client does not get this pent house."

Serena turned towards Darien and noticed that Rita was now glaring daggers at Andrew's lawyer, but Darien only had a smirk on his face. "Well honestly your client isn't much better in some ways but I assure you that this case is mine. Now if you'll excuse me I have another meeting to get to. So I'll leave you with my assistant who will answer any of your questions. Good day sir", said Darien standing up and straightening his suit, all the while never looking at Andrew who she could tell had taken a verbal hit. Serena soon found that she couldn't bear to look at Andrew either, he had put himself in this predicament, and undoubtfully there would be consequences. Darien nudged her as he walked past her and nodded his head signaling for her to follow him.

Serena turned back to Andrew's lawyer and said with a polite nod, "I will rejoin you in a minute sir, if you'll excuse me." The lawyer barely acknowledged her words but managed to give her a nod.

Serena followed Darien and once the door was closed behind them all of their professional demeanor dropped. "Well you certainly didn't screw up while I was there don't do it now that I am leaving you alone with that lawyer. I've dealt with him before and he is sharp, so do not give him anything to hold against you. Don't fuck up Serena", he said with a smirk.

Serena sneered and shook her head in annoyance. "You're an ass, and I know I won't fuck up. I have yet to do so, so go to your damn meeting and don't bother me anymore", she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've already fucked up Serena. You haven't realized that I'm your superior", he said a smile of satisfaction on his lips as he saw her mouth drop open.

He bowed his head in goodbye as if he were a gentle man and began to walk away ignoring Serena who called out after him, "Fuck you, Darien. And you ARE NOT my superior."

Serena sighed and watched him walk off, shaking his head as if he were amused. Anger flooding her senses Serena turned around and went back into the meeting room, all the while hoping that the lawyer did not hear her rather inappropriate outburst. As she stepped in she noticed immediately that Rita and Andrew were at each other's throats and that Andrew's lawyer was only sitting back and watching the two amused at the scene the two made. Serena groaned realizing that Darien probably had left her with the two on purpose so he wouldn't have to deal with the after math of the meeting which was naturally fighting. Serena was about to open her mouth to stop the argument but Andrew's lawyer held his hand up while shaking his head, obviously telling her not to. Serena watched as the older man stood up and lead her outside of the room so the two could continue their argument without any disruption. Once the door was shut behind them the lawyer turned towards her and held out his hand while introducing himself as, "John Norman."

Serena smiled and took his hand in a firm handshake. "Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you sir."

He nodded his head and then rubbed his chin all the while looking her up and down, though this was not in a perverted style for there was no perverted smile on his lips she still did not like the idea of being evaluated. "You must have just graduated for you are quite young. Have you ever handled matters like these before?"

Serena almost winced, it was definite this man didn't miss a thing and that he was going to find out everything about her so he knew who he was up against. Serena straightened up and said, "No I haven't. I'm actually very much like an intern only I have already been accepted into this company. Mr. Shields is serving as my mentor and is helping me get a better feel for this job."

The lawyer nodded his head before speaking once more, "Ah…well then I would tell you to get a better mentor. For that lawyer is a very vicious one, in my opinion he has no care for whether his client is guilty or not. No sense of moral, in order to give justice to others you must have morals. Morals is what keeps a lawyer going, he will not teach you that miss. Well… I'm off for now, it was nice to meet you Ms. Tsukino." Serena watched after the old lawyer as he walked over to the elevators before disappearing into it after it opened. It was apparent he had been in the business for a long time, and he obviously didn't like the way Darien handled his business. Darien was a lawyer and he wasn't supposed to care whether or not his client is guilty only that he was getting paid, but yet it gave lawyers a whole new light that Serena really had tried to ignore. Serena began walking back to her desk her mind in deep thought about what kind of a man Darien was. Though she had despised him for a number of years she had always thought he had a sense of great morals for justice, maybe not love but justice she was sure. When they were younger he had talked about being a lawyer or a doctor and had all these passionate speeches with Andrew as to why he was going after these jobs. For Darien he had said being a lawyer would help him fight for the lesser people who these days could barely even afford lawyers to fight for them and the crimes that had been committed against them. He had always wanted to see people receive fair justice, she had seen it several times when they had been watching news in the arcade and found that yet another criminal had escaped punishment from the law. And Darien had had speeches that began with "If I were that lawyer I swear I would…"

Serena's thoughts were halted as she came to her desk. With a sigh she looked over to the wooden door that Darien was usually behind. Surely Darien's views could not have changed, at least that's what Serena hoped. Serena plopped down on her seat and set her suit case on the desk all the while her mind thinking only on what Mr. Norman had said. Serena's thoughts were once again interrupted when her intercom beeped. As Serena looked at the machine she was surprised that the beep was not coming from Darien's line but from the lobby's line. "Hello", answered Serena after clicking the button that let her answer.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino, you and Mr. Shields have a visitor. Would you like me to send him up?"

Serena thought on it for a moment before saying quickly, "Yes go ahead." Who would want to see both her and Darien? Well whoever it was they were going to have to deal with just her for now, Darien's meeting didn't end for another half an hour.

Serena sighed and waited patiently for their visitor. The soft chime of the elevators seemed to reach her and let her know that whoever it was coming to visit had just come to her floor. Serena sighed and peeped around the corner to see who was stepping out of the elevator, who she saw wasn't exactly who she had thought it would be. As soon as he came to stand in front of her Serena found that she didn't really want to talk to him. "So… I take it you want to kill me now?"

Serena spun around to face the blonde man and said, "No…I want to rip your balls off."

Andrew shook his head, his lips making a thin line as he looked back up into her eyes. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for falling in love with a different woman and making a mistake."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Andrew and you damn well know that. You didn't break my heart, you broke hers and you should tell her why it was you did that", said Serena looking back down at the paper in her hand that she had to fill out.

"Oh for Christ's sake Serena I couldn't do anything about it, I was in America while Mina was in Japan it would be four years before I saw her again and then she would leave for college for another four years. Not to mention she was four years younger then me Serena."

Serena shook her head and looked up at Andrew who was now leaning over her desk with his head bent in defeat. "Andrew I'm not the one who you should be explaining this to. Look…I'm not going to hate you for falling in love. But…I am disappointed because honestly Andrew I thought you knew what kind of a woman my client was and the fact that you left Mina for her sickens me", said Serena her eyes never leaving Andrew's face who had winced as she had declared her disappointment in him.

Finally Andrew looked into her eyes, and it was then that she saw everything she hadn't seen before. In his eyes she saw all the hurt that Rita had been the cause of, all of the regret for hurting Mina, and all of the disappointment in himself for disappointing his friends. "I'm sorry Serena for being a disappointment and for everything you know that. But for now I can't face Mina, not to tell her what I have done. I can handle your disappointment but not hers…not hers not now. I'll tell her but on my own time I swear it but for now all I ask is for your silence", he said his eyes all but begging her for her silence.

Serena sighed and nodded her head, "I'll keep quite about it Andrew, I promise."

Andrew closed his eyes and when he opened them again she found that all of his emotions had been hidden once again behind a mask she herself had learned to use over the years. "Thank you Serena", he said sincerely.

"Darien isn't in his office right now Andrew, he's still in a meeting. He should be back in an hour", she said to him dropping her role as friend and picking her role as the secretary back up.

Andrew nodded his head and said with a curt nod, "Ah…well then tell him I was here and to call me later please."

Serena nodded her head preferring not to say anything and watched him walk away back to the elevators she had seen him come from only a couple of minutes ago. Serena sighed and placed her head in her hands all the while trying to fathom how it was she was going to keep this a secret from Mina, sure she could lie but she had never been good at keeping really important secrets that determined someone's relationship or emotional hurt. "You know you really should be working Serena, not slacking off and being a lazy oaf", said a familiar voice that made Serena want to kill.

Serena's head popped up to look up at Darien who now stood in front of her desk with a what would be charming smile if it had not been for the comment he had said only a few moments ago. "So says the guy who has his secretary do his work for him", Serena shot back.

"Oh you wound me Serena with such harsh words", he said with a chuckle before continuing on a more serious note, "Now do I have any messages?"

Serena rolled her eyes and grabbed some near by post it's looking at them to see if anyone had left any messages while she had been out. "Nope none for you I'm sorry", she said a polite smile on her face that mocked Darien.

He rolled his eyes and turned to walk to his office only to be stopped half way through the door with, "But you and I did have a visitor. Andrew wants you to call him", she said her eyes reading some lines from the paper in her hand, a smile never leaving her lips.

"Do you enjoy annoying me Serena", asked Darien as he leaned up against the frame of his door to watch his secretary.

Serena still didn't look up at him but continued smiling before saying, "Yes greatly."

Darien shook his head with a chuckle. "Shows how much of a life you have."

Serena finally looked up at him with a glare that spoke volumes however she did bite back with, "Yes as opposed to work being my life and annoying the hell out of everyone that crosses my path when I don't get laid."

Darien's mouth dropped open and she only smiled widely before looking back down at the papers in her hand. Serena giggled as she heard Darien mutter a couple of curse words and slam the door behind him as he entered his office. It was then she looked up and couldn't help but shake her head, she was certainly glad that Darien's seemingly bi polar behavior had favored their fighting over their…well uncomfortable truces where they were actually civil to each other. But when she had seen his kindness she had found that it wasn't so bad after all, too bad he wasn't like that all the time.

**THAT'S CHAPTER! Don't worry ladies and gent's I already have an idea for the next chapter which by the way will probably be more "intriguing". I don't have much to say other then that the next chapter won't be out for awhile sorry. But the next "Ashes of the Past" should be out in a bit. Alright please review I always look forward to them. – Silent Figure**


	10. Starts With One

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Ten**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters to these stories unless of course their not on the show "Sailor Moon".**

**Authors Note: I'm aware a lot of people have been waiting for this update and it has taken so long. I'm so sorry I've been so busy with school lately, especially with CSAP and homework as well as track and acting on top of that. My schedule has been CR-AZY! Well I hope you guys enjoy and I have already started the next chapter for "Ashes of the Past" so if your waiting for that don't worry it will hopefully be up next week. **

The tick of the clock was the only sound made in the office as blue eyes starred at the clock anxious for the small hand to strike twelve, the official time for lunch. But alas time seemed to be moving slowly and didn't like her much, so Serena sat back in her chair and tried to focus on something else on her desk. Naturally it wasn't her work she was focusing on; she had already done two thirds of it and figured that the rest could be handled after lunch. The sound of a door opening caused Serena to look up and meet with Darien's midnight blue eyes. "Bored", he asked with a smirk on his lips.

Serena sighed and decided to be somewhat civil with him and replied, "Absolutely positively."

"Ah…well then might I ask you what you are doing for lunch", he asked his face completely unreadable to Serena.

Naturally the question brought out Serena's defensive side and caused her to raise an eyebrow. "What business is it of yours?"

"I was just asking Serena. I feel like company for lunch and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me", he replied rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile on his face.

Serena looked at him curiously trying to figure out what was the catch to his proposal. "Mm…you know I have known you for how many years and never have you ever treated me civilly let alone invited me to lunch", she said trying to get a ruse from him.

"Well then this can be a start. You can come if you want to Serena I'm not making you, besides I have never known you to pass up free food", he said before walking to the elevators.

Serena groaned and watched him press the button to the elevator, as soon as it opened he turned back to face her with a knowing grin. With a sigh she pushed herself off her chair and grabbed her purse before walking over to the elevators which Darien happened to be holding open his eyes smirking for his face. What could Serena say? She really couldn't pass up a chance for free food. "Just so you know I'm only coming for the free food", she said refusing to look at him.

"Yeah", was his only reply as he pressed the button that would take them to the garage all the while a knowing smile lit his face.

The ride down was unusually quiet and they weren't arguing for once, something they had been doing quite frequently for the past week. The silence was so unbearable for Serena that she soon found her self fidgeting. Every now and then she would look to the side of her at her companion who only smiled and shook his head, which caused her to glare at him. Serena let out a sigh as the elevator chime gave the signal that they were free from their stuffy confinement. Serena stepped out and immediately headed for her car but stopped mid way when her name was called out from behind her. "Where are you going?"

Serena turned on her heel to face a smirking Darien. "My car is that way", he said nodding his head in the direction of his car.

"How about we take my car", she suggested and began to turn around again before his chuckle stopped her.

"Who is paying Serena", he asked with one of his all knowing smiles that made Serena just want to slap it off of his face.

Serena sighed and followed Darien to his jet black corvette. To her surprise he actually went around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She stood there as he held the door open for her, with her eye brow raised in suspicion. "Well get in Serena."

Serena gave up trying to read his expression and stepped into the car. The space was somewhat crammed, but that was the typical sports car. She jumped as her car door slammed shut beside her, immediately she turned to glare at the smiling Darien. She watched him walk around to his seat, her suspicion of him still high. The car ride to the restaurant was extremely quiet and in a way uncomfortable, the only comfort for her was his choice of music which happened to accommodate her nicely. When they parked at a nice Chinese restaurant, Serena waited until Darien got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car, and just as he reached for the door Serena opened it on her own. "It's ok I think I can handle it", said Serena with a smile.

Serena walked into the restaurant ignoring the man behind her. Serena walked up to the hostesses and one of the women spotted her and smiled politely asking her, "How many for you miss?"

Before Serena could answer Darien said, "Two and can I get my regular table Ms. Cherri?"

The woman's face lit up obviously at the sight of Darien and Serena could only wonder why. "Of course Mr. Shields", she replied her eyes wondering up and down the man behind her.

The woman led her to a table by a window that overlooked a park that was obviously just behind the restaurant. Serena raised her brow as she watched Darien pull out her chair for her. She sat down all the while her eyes on Darien making sure he didn't pull anything fast. He sat down across from her and immediately picked up a menu. For awhile there was just silence until Darien realized he was being starred at. "What?"

"Why are you being…a gentlemen", she asked her tone very blunt and to the point.

"I've always been a gentlemen Serena", was his only reply, his eyes still glued to the menu.

Naturally Serena snorted and almost laughed at him. She had never even placed him in the category of gentlemen. "I wasn't aware that psychopathic womanizer's were gentlemen."

Darien continued looking at the menu for awhile before he finally spoke, "Why what ever do you mean Serena?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh please I recognized the look that hostess gave you. Just how many women have you slept with?"

Immediately Serena caught the glint in his eye, he was amused but behind those midnight blue eyes she knew he had found something to use against her. "And why would you want to know Serena? Is my sex life that interesting?"

Serena was going to answer, however, to her irritation she found that she couldn't. She replied to him with a glare and deciding it best to keep with the avoidance plan she lifted up her menu and began looking over the items. Lucky for her she was rescued from Darien prodding by the waitress who came the moment Darien opened his mouth to say something. To Serena's annoyance she found that the woman barely even got her order down, the waitress had been too busy flirting with Darien. After the waitress left Darien's smug smile returned to his lips, it was obvious his ego was inflating. "You should just relax Serena. Stop worrying about whom I sleep with and whom I don't."

Serena's reacted to him with a roll of her eyes and then a snort which accompanied a quick come back, "Oh shut up Darien. You know I really feel bad for the women you sleep with, you use them like ATM machines."

Yet again there was that annoying little grin on his face. "Hey I don't force them into my beds do I? And I make no promises, if they want me to be their knight in shinning armor that's their choice. You underestimate casual sex. Or are you a virgin?"

Serena didn't reply at all just turned to look out the window. Darien began to laugh harder then his usual chuckle. "You're a virgin?"

Serena rolled her eyes and turned back to him. "Is my sex life that interesting to you", retorted Serena.

"You are a virgin", he said laughing even harder. Serena watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"For your information Darien I'm not. Not that it's any business of yours", she said looking him straight in the eye.

His laughter died away and Serena immediately saw something in his eyes that was akin to shock. "Oh really? With who?"

Serena looked him dead in the eye her composure never wavering. "An old college buddy of mine. His name was Kevin Callaghan; we dated for two months before we did the horizontal dance. Now tell me Darien who was your first?"

Darien's mouth was wide open in shock. He had never thought Serena to be the type to have premarital sex; it just didn't seem like her at all. She had always seemed innocent to him in the high school days, prude even. But it was clear she was a woman now. Finally Darien sighed and answered her, "Rita and I was her first."

This immediately caused Serena to laugh. She tried to hold it in though found it very hard to do so. "You're serious?"  
After awhile Darien found himself smiling and nodding his head. "Yeah well that was back in the high school days and to my surprise she enjoyed sex so much that she ended up doing it with the whole football team."

Serena smiled herself; she had definitely heard the rumors about Rita. Nearly every week she heard that Rita had done something promiscuous or something close to it. "I heard about that…but I also heard she had affairs with the baseball team as well."

"Oh yeah that, that's true to. She ended up doing a lot of things but to my surprise Andrew never touched her anywhere other then her lips", said Darien his mind wondering back to the good old high school days.

"Really? I always wondered about that, especially when he was dating Mina", replied Serena the surprise clearly written on her face.

"Yeah well he thought she was disgusting. I still maintain that she is as promiscuous as she was in high school. I stopped touching her after our first time so I didn't part take in any of those incidents with the school teams, she ended up cheating on me with more then one guy too. That's probably what ended Andrew's marriage with her, her cheating", he said shaking his head in disgust.

Serena looked down at the table and sighed. "Did you know? That they got married", she asked her voice soft.

This time she looked up into his eyes and saw her answer there. He did know, but she actually found that she wanted to hear it. "Yes I did. I didn't agree with it at all so I came up with an excuse not to go. I was supposed to be his best man", he stated his voice honest and Serena found that she didn't doubt him.

Though she had heard him say he disagreed with Rita and Andrew's union she had never actually believed him, for a while she thought that it was just to get her to calm down. But now she somehow knew for sure that Darien hadn't been lying even though he had just repeated his beliefs. Though she had noticed his feigned surprise at the realization of the Rita and Andrew having been married. Before Serena could get in another word the waitress came out with their food and flirted with Darien for nearly twenty minutes. But after the waitress left there was only silence, a silence that for some reason that wasn't uncomfortable for Serena. Instead it was almost calming and relaxing, something that she had never expected to find while she was in the company of Darien. After they finished Darien broke the silence with a polite, "Would you like desert?"

Serena just answered him with a shake of her head. This surprised him, he had never known Serena to object to desert, let alone when it was for free. Serena immediately caught on to his shock seeing as how it was obviously written clearly on his face. "I'm not the same little girl you knew Darien. I can't eat a crap load of food anymore, my stomach isn't big enough."

Darien just chuckled, he remembered quite clearly that Serena could probably eat a whole horse before she was full and now all she ate was a main course meal that looked somewhat healthy. That was another surprise for him; the Serena he remembered was crazed on junk food. "Don't worry I've shocked many people with my new lovely habits", she said a bright smile on her face.

A smile that stunned Darien, he had never seen Serena genuinely smile at him, not even when they were in high school. But just as quickly as Darien lost his mental composure did he gain it back again. "Does that include tripping? Because I seem to remember catching you when you almost fell a few nights ago", he said a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Darien I tripped once. But I don't have the same klutz attacks that I used to", she said warningly. If he wanted to bring out the old torment then she sure as hell could hold her own.

Darien noticed this and decided not to press further, he didn't want to ruin his day which seemed to be going rather well, though it had been dull and boring just before lunch. Darien turned to look for a waitress and signaled for one to bring him the check. Once more silence fell between them as they waited. And soon after the check was paid, Serena found herself wondering what to do next. "So how about a walk in the park", he asked nodding his head toward the window.

"I guess it couldn't hurt", she replied with a sigh, she was slightly worried. Sure they had gotten along for the duration of their lunch, but there was a chance that if they stayed around each other much longer they would completely ruin the peace of it all.

He helped her out of the chair and they walked out the door that led to the beautiful park. They walked in silence one that she found was surprisingly serene. Finally they came upon the gardens, Serena gasped as she looked around at the arrangement of the garden, and it was in the middle of the park with a huge fountain in the middle. "It's absolutely beautiful", whispered Serena.

Darien didn't reply but kept walking until he came upon a bench that over looked the most beautiful of all flowers. Serena quickly followed and her eyes immediately found her favorite type of rose, the red one. Serena knelt down to one of them and breathed in its intoxicating fragrance before sitting down next to Darien. "So I take it you like roses", asked Darien.

Serena nodded her head, "They're gorgeous my favorite is the red, but the white ones come close to tying with the red ones."

Darien nodded his head and replied, "Yeah I like the red ones too. They were my mom's favorites."

"Well it's good to know you have some taste", said Serena a daring smile on her face.

"Since when have I had bad taste", he asked with an arched brow, he noticed her smile and realized he had fallen into a trap.

"Well I seem to remember a very ugly puke green blazer you used to wear A LOT", her tone was not at all angered it was…playful which definitely confused Darien.

"You just had to bring that thing up didn't you? Was it really that bad", he asked laughter in his voice.

"Yes, yes it was", Serena replied who laughed at the memory of the ugly blazer that she had wanted to rip to shreds years ago.

Darien found himself captivated with her laughter, he began to see the young girl he had teased so long ago, it was then he knew that, that girl was still there in Serena. It was just hidden behind the exterior of a strong woman. "So… I must ask what happened to it", Serena asked with a playful smile.

Darien smiled and rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "On the night of our graduation Andy, being drunk off his ass decided to throw it in the bon fire when I wasn't paying attention. I remember giving him a swirly for that."

Serena had to laugh; Andrew had talked about ways to get rid of the dastardly thing so many times that she actually believed he would never go through with getting rid of it. '_Guess it took him being drunk for him to get the guts to actually do it'_, Serena mused to herself. When Serena looked up she found that she saw the child side of Darien. His eyes were looking down at the ground, a glint of remembrance and amusement in his eyes. His smile was boyishly goofy and Serena couldn't help but smile at the picture he made. She saw something she hadn't seen from him in a while, the good side of Darien. At that moment his eyes looked up and met hers, Serena sucked in a breath as she drowned in his midnight blue eyes. Once more there was a intensity to his gaze that puzzled her, more than anything she wanted to see what was behind that intensity. Serena felt her heart pound against her chest, and immediately she realized what was going on. She looked down and away from Darien, she had wanted to kiss him. That thought alone scared the living hell out of her. "Ugh…shouldn't we get going? You know we have work to do", she said her voice feigning laughter.

Darien just nodded his head and watched her get up. He ran a hand through his hair, as he pondered over what had happened. In truth he really didn't know, which of course bothered him. Darien immediately snapped out of his stupor as he heard the click of Serena's heels walking away from him. He stood up and followed her all the way to the car, with a thick blanket of silence between them. The car ride was silent, both of the passengers being deep in thought. After they parked Serena immediately got out of the car, the silence was unbearable and she had no clue what to say to break it.

Serena heard Darien shut the car door on the other side of the car. She turned around to face him and smiled as she noticed he was waiting for her. "Thank you Darien, I really enjoyed it", she said loud enough for him to hear but yet it sounded shyly.

"My, my Serena are you admitting you enjoyed spending time with me", he asked, amusement in his voice and his hand dramatically over his heart.

Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes at his antics. "Well it depends, because you see I really didn't care much for the beginning of lunch, but towards the end it was rather nice. So right now that's a maybe", replied Serena her voice as sly as ever.

She started walking towards the elevators and smiled knowingly to herself. "Just a maybe", he called out after her.

She turned around, the smile still on her lips and nodded her head. Darien shook his head with a chuckle and caught up with her as the elevator door opened. The way up was nothing but smiles, chuckles, and giggles. As Serena stepped out of the elevator onto her floor she gasped in horror, she had been flirting with Darien. Something she had never imagined herself doing. As Serena sat down in her seat, she nearly jumped when the intercom beeped, signaling that someone was trying to contact her. "Hello?"

"Mr. Shields has a visitor, should we send him up", asked the secretary from the lobby.

Serena looked up at Darien questionably and he only nodded his head, giving her his answer. "Sure, send him up", replied Serena.

**I think I'll stop there, don't know why but I think I will. Sorry it has taken me so damn long…hopefully the next chapter will be out a lot sooner then the last one. Well please review and tell me what you guys think. – Silent Figure**


	11. Take Me Anywhere

**Title: Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter: Eleven**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the sailor moon show I am just using them for my fan fiction…blah blah blah and I am done with all that jazz.**

**Authors Note: Nothing much has been up lately, I am struggling a little bit with "Ashes of the Past" so it will be awhile before I can post up the new chapter that I have already started. As for "Prophecy" well it will be quite a while before its updated again. Well I'm done blabbing please enjoy this chapter and review when you're finished.**

Blue eyes scanned lines of text on a sheet of paper that was filed under the case of her friend Andrew and of a woman she found that she highly disliked, Rita. Her foot tapped impatiently as she tried to busy herself, Darien's so called visitor sure was taking his time to come up and visit Darien. In fact it had been ten minutes since the lobby had patched through to her and asked permission to send up Darien's visitor. Darien had retreated back to his office deciding that he would prefer to wait in his comfortable wheelie chair rather than stand up and wait. So here sat Serena waiting patiently to greet Darien's visitor. The soft chime of the elevator sounded and Serena leaned over her desk to look and see who all was coming off it. She groaned and sat herself back down as she spotted a familiar face coming out from the elevators', it was quite clear the reason as to why that person was here. She plastered a smile as the person came to stand in front of her. "Well it is nice to see you again miss…"

"Tsukino. I take it you're here to see Darien", stated Serena her voice very professional like.

"But of course. Is he busy", he asked a smile radiating on his face, if Serena had not learned to with stand Darien's smiles she was sure she probably would have melted when this guy gave her his.

"Go right in, he's been waiting for you for awhile now", Serena replied her voice hinting at Darien not liking his taking forever to get up to their floor.

Serena watched Darien's visitor walk right in to the office and shook her head in annoyance. "Men", muttered Serena as she looked back down at her papers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien rolled his eyes as he heard his door open. He shook his head in annoyance, Serena knew better than to just walk in. He looked up and was surprised to find someone other than his secretary standing in the doorway. "Well, well if it isn't my man whore of a cousin", said Darien laughter in his voice.

"Yes, sorry I took so long. You happen to have very beautiful women in this building. Including your secretary who I might add seems to be somewhat uptight. I think she needs someone to loosen her up", he said a smile on his face.

Darien rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Good luck Seiya. That one is a wild cat; she hardly lets a man near her without her scratching out his eyes first."

Seiya shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the door frame of his cousin's office. "I wasn't talking about me taming her. I was thinking more about you. I mean you have always had a thing for blonde blue eyed women. And I must say my friend she is the perfect image of such a woman."

Darien laughed at his cousin. "Serena? She's beautiful don't get me wrong but she's just not my type."  
"You mean the type you can just sleep with and then leave the next morning", asked Seiya with a raised eye brow.

Darien rolled his eyes. "Yeah pretty much. Do me a favor Seiya do not try to hook me up with her. Anyone but her."

"Ok, ok. It's just last time I was here there was just something between the two of you. Do you ever get along with her?"

"Yes I do. We had a nice lunch today actually", replied Darien who turned his eyes back to his computer screen.

"You went to lunch with her", Seiya questioned impressed that his cousin had seemed come to piece with the woman he had heard from Darien's own mouth that he disliked.

"Yes Seiya I did. I go to lunch with a lot of women, and not all of them I sleep with", Darien stated matter of factly.

"Whatever you say. Well since you have no interest in Serena, then you won't mind me asking her out on a date?"

"No I won't mind at all, though I think she is a little below your standards. Is there anything else you wanted from me? Or were you here to just try to match make", Darien asked once again meeting his cousins eyes. His mood had gone from being happy to seeing his cousin to a sudden annoyance and anger.

"Ugh…yeah actually. Mom wants to know if you will be bringing anyone with you this Christmas…it is in nearly three weeks you know. She's also wondering why you don't come sooner, you know the week before Christmas", Seiya asked a devilish grin still on his face.

"Because I have a wedding to attend to before Christmas and than there is work I have to do. Being a lawyer is VERY busy, especially when you're a successful lawyer. Why does your mom send you to give me messages? Why not call me", he asked his voice indicating his sour mood.

Seiya noticed this and smiled to himself; if it wasn't jealousy he felt towards him from his cousin, than it couldn't be classified as anything else. "Because she can't afford long distance phone calls and has yet to use email. She only writes letters and you know how long those take to get over here. I only happened upon a letter only yesterday. You know you're in a really foul mood", stated Seiya with yet another smile on his face.

"Will you just leave", warned Darien, his temper rising as his cousin continued to speak.

"Ok, ok. I'm gone, wish me luck with your secretary", Seiya said as he shut the door behind him. Seiya heard a grunt behind him and found that his instincts were probably right on target. His cousin did like Serena. Seiya smiled as he came face to face with Darien's secretary, his eyes immediately caught site of her long shapely legs crossed modestly under her desk.

He sauntered on up to her with a smile and leaned over her desk until she took notice of him. When she did she almost jumped, it appeared she was so immersed in her work that she hadn't even heard movement. "Sorry, sorry. Do you need anything", she asked slightly hurried.

"I was just wondering if you would care to join me for dinner oh say tomorrow night", he asked, his voice smooth and calm and what he hoped to be charming.

Serena wanted to roll her eyes, but decided against it. Seiya hadn't been rude or arrogant at all around her, all though he had openly checked her out as if she were a piece of meat she reminded herself. He was attractive, and it was free food. '_Oh what the hell? I haven't been out on a date in awhile, besides it's yet another free meal'_, thought Serena happily.

"Sure, why not", she shrugged as she responded. A smile immediately lit his face when he received her answer which seemed kind of sweet, very boyish.

"Great, can I get your number?"

Serena gave it to him and watched him walk away with a strange mischievous look on his face; he had been cool and very smooth before she answered him now as she watched him walk away he seemed a little more excited than one should be. "Hope he's not crazy", muttered Serena to herself as she turned back to her work.

Shortly after Seiya disappeared did Darien emerge from his office. Serena took no notice and once again she jumped when she realized that someone was leaning over her desk. Darien chuckled at the sight she made. "Can I help you Darien", Serena asked annoyed.

"Yes actually, I need those files that you happen to be holding", he said with a polite smile on his face.

Serena nodded her head and handed them to Darien with a sigh. "By the way I need you to find some info on Rita's boyfriend. His name is Derrick Nathaniel Lee. Apparently he's half American, half Japanese that should help you in your search. Something about this guy has me on edge, see what you can find"

Serena nodded her head in agreement though she found she did feel a little confusion, why would he need a background check on Rita's boyfriend? Serena shivered as she remembered the looks that Derrick guy gave her. In his eyes she had seen a dark lust that had seriously frightened her. Finding out some information on him might ease some of that nervousness and tension she felt as she thought about the guy. Immediately Serena set to work, hours later she had found herself completely stumped and annoyed. She could not get a damn thing on Rita's boyfriend, only that his father was in the American military and had moved to Japan and married a native. Serena sat back in her chair and tried to think of another source of information she could use to find information about this Derrick. She had checked to see if he had any relations with Serena's law firm but found nothing, she had looked up on the internet for particulars and happened upon an article on Derrick's dad, an article of an on base marriage between a local and a native, than another article of Derrick's baptism from that same website. After that she had called in a favor with the police to check his records, which he happened to not have. "Well I'm stumped", muttered Serena to herself.

Just her luck that Darien decided to come out just then and check on her progress. "So how's it going Serena", Darien asked a some what calm smile on his face.

"Well I know his father's name as well as his mothers, and that he was born on base here in Japan to a man of the American military and of a Japanese resident. But that's about it. I called in for his records with the police, he has none", Serena said annoyance and frustration evident in her tone.

Darien nodded his head taking in the little information she had to give. "Is he an American citizen or a Japanese citizen", Darien asked.

Serena shrugged, "I'm betting he's an American citizen. There was absolutely nothing at the police station on him; they even looked up his name in their national files. Nothing, not even a ticket. In fact there wasn't even a file on him."

Darien nodded his head once more, obviously deep in thought. "Well than find out about him through Rita."

This immediately caused Serena to raise a brow. "Darien, might I remind you that she hates me, in fact the feeling is very mutual. Besides we are not prosecuting attorneys for the government, we are in a law firm, and we can't investigate this guy. Our job is to get Rita that damn penthouse", Serena said reasonably.

Darien just sighed and replied, "Yeah you're right. It's just something is up with him, that much I am sure of. Oh well. Well I really don't have any other work for you to do, you can go home early."

Serena smiled happy that she was getting off early. "Thanks", she said as she began to pack up her stuff. As she closed her brief case a question popped up in her head.

"Hey Darien", she said stopping him while he was mid way through the door to his office.

"Yes", he asked somewhat annoyed, he had work to do and she was keeping him from it.

"Why didn't you become a prosecuting attorney", she asked, the words of that old lawyer coming back to her, as well as all the speeches she heard from Darien during the high school years.

"I would make a lot less money if I worked for the government. A lesser chance of being successful to", he said before turning back to his office and shutting the door behind him leaving a shocked Serena.

Was the guy she remembered completely gone? Then Serena took in the fact that he wanted a back ground check on Rita's boyfriend, due to suspicion of him. He couldn't be all bad. Serena sighed and decided against trying to figure out Darien, he was a mystery.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien's eyes trailed over the words on the screen. He couldn't help, but search for any information on this Derrick guy. What was with the sudden urge to find out what he could on this guy? He had received a call from a Rita who sounded scarred out of her mind about whether or not she had heard anything about the pent house or made any progress on her case. This was of course out of the ordinary since they had only just met with Andrew and his lawyer that morning and had yet to even reach the court room, not to mention the angry voice of a man in the background. Before that he had been wondering as to whether or not his cousin had gone through with asking out his secretary. Darien snapped out of his reverie as he heard his phone ring. "Hello", Darien answered.

"Hey there buddy", replied a familiar voice that Darien quickly recognized as his best friend's.

"How is it going Andrew", Darien asked somewhat preoccupied, he was looking through the website from which Serena had found her information, hoping to find any other additional information she might not have seen.

"Good, good. Hey you called earlier. You said you wanted some information. What kind", Andrew asked.

Darien turned his chair around to face his huge window and asked, "What do you know about Rita's boyfriend?"

Darien knew this would raise some eyebrows but he ignored it. "Oh…nothing really. Only that Rita cheated on me with him, I met him once before I found out, he came and ate at the restaurant I was managing over. He used to be in the U.S. military, he's American but lives here so he can take care of his mom. I met him about four months ago and that was just a week before Rita had her affair with him. And that's about all I know about the guy", Andrew said anger rising in his voice.

"Thanks Andrew", muttered Darien as he wrote the information down with a sigh. He had nothing, no information, Darien didn't care much for Rita but when he had heard her panicked and the angry voice in the background he began to worry about the guy, sure Derrick had been polite but there had been an air about him that just breathed trouble, putting the angry voice on that phone and the aura around the guy together made a compatible combination. Darien shook his head, he was probably just overreacting maybe she had a debt or something to pay or was drunk and had caused a fight.

"Why did you need to know", asked Andrew who couldn't help but wonder about why Darien took an interest in Rita's boyfriend.

"Oh it's nothing really, he seems a little suspicious that's all. But it has all come down to nothing I guess. Look man I am heading home, I will talk to you later alright?"

Andrew and Darien said their goodbyes and hung up. Darien groaned and looked at the clock, his day at work was officially over, but it didn't feel like it. '_If I wanted to do this kind of work maybe I should have become a cop or a prosecuting attorney', _thought Darien as he rubbed his temples in circles, trying to rid his mind of Rita's panicked voice. Darien grabbed his suit case and immediately headed out the door, as he walked by Serena's desk he caught site of a particular item of hers and groaned in annoyance at the sight of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sat on her couch relaxed as she read a novel her darling friend Mina had given her over a month ago. A book she was just now starting. However, her mind traveled else where, that else where being a certain black haired blue eyed co worker of hers. She had told herself at the office not to try to unravel the mystery that was Darien, but that only came to nothing. Serena sighed and dropped the book down on the couch as she stood up. "I need an activity that will actually take my mind off of him", Serena groaned to herself.

Her eyes widened in realization and horror, she was thinking about Darien more so than she should. "Ugh…I'm going insane", Serena muttered to herself as she rubbed her neck. Thankfully someone decided to call her; hopefully it was one of her friend's instead of the man on her mind.

Serena picked up the phone with the usual, "Hello."

"Hey Serena it's none other than the wonderful lovable and astonishingly beautiful Raye", replied Raye who seemed to be quite chipper.

Serena smiled and shook her head. "Well I wouldn't quite describe you as astonishingly beautiful or lovable."

"Ha ha very funny meatball head, might I remind you that I am getting married in just one week you should be spoiling me", she replied smugly.

"Raye might I remind you that we are only half way through this week and we still have another one to go after this one before your wedding", Serena said with a knowing smile on her face, this was probably one of the best moods she had ever seen Raye in.

"Hey, hey, hey do not ruin it for me. I can be delusional if I choose to be, I have the right might I remind you", Raye retorted.

"You're right Raye I'm sorry, you do have the right to be delusional, and after all you have been delusional all your life", Serena retorted with a smile and a shrug.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood meatball head or else we would be arguing", replied Raye whose attitude clearly stated that her mood would not be ruined by anything.

"That's great Raye, by the way do me a favor, stop calling me meatball head it's getting really old right about now", said Serena in a brightly dark voice.

"I do not appreciate your tone Serena", replied Raye in a very motherly tone that caused Serena to roll her eyes and laugh at the same time.

"That's nice. So what did you call me about", Serena asked changing the subject so the friendly banter would end.

"Well I was just calling to say that our dresses are officially done, all catered to our sizes and you can come see mine which I might add is far more beautiful than any other out there", bragged Raye happily.

Serena shook her head a small smile on her face; she wouldn't say anything of course, her friend was too happy for Serena to bring her down. "Well I can't wait to see it", Serena answered her.

"Hey Serena how come you weren't at your office earlier today around twelve? I called your office and then your cell. You didn't pick up either, which is rather suspicious Serena", Raye stated, in Serena's mind she could just picture her friend twirling her hair around her finger with a girlish valley girl grin on her face.

"I was out at lunch with…someone", Serena said deciding against letting her know whom she had shared her lunch with.

"And this someone would be who", Raye persisted, knowing full well that something was up, especially if her friend wouldn't answer her cell phone.

"I don't think that, that is any of your business Raye", replied Serena who decided to stand up from her coach.

"Well Serena how I see it is this, I know this person you went out to lunch with, why else wouldn't you have told me? If I didn't know him then I couldn't pester him. It's obvious this person is someone I would expect you to go out with, or else you wouldn't be so defensive. Someone you like, but are completely in denial about liking. So that only leaves one conclusion. You went to lunch with Darien didn't you", Raye stated excitedly.

"Now I really think you are delusional Raye", replied Serena who didn't drop the façade.

"Uh huh I'm delusional, you know I am psychic my friend, I know when you are lying to me", Raye said.

Before Serena could reply her door bell rung. "Hold on Raye", muttered Serena as she walked over to her door.

She opened the door and looked up at the person standing there. Immediately she regretted opening the door. "Can I help you", Serena asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Darien immediately took notice of her fake smile, and raised a brow in confusion. He pulled her cell phone out of his pocket and waved it in front of her. "You left this in the office."

Serena rolled her eyes as Raye asked, "Who is at the door Serena? I know it's a guy I can hear his voice."

"Thank you so much Darien", Serena said, immediately regretting her decision to voice his name, now she would never hear the end of it. The next moment she could hear Raye going off on the phone about how she knew the two of them had something going on.

"I will talk to you later Raye. Ok? Bye", Serena said before pressing the button that would cut off the call.

Serena sighed and leaned against her door frame, with her eyes closed forgetting completely about Darien's presence. "Uh …Serena?"

Serena opened one of her eyes and groaned. "Sorry about that, when you have friends who are psycho it takes a toll on you", Serena said a tired smile spreading on her face as she took the cell phone he was holding out to her.

"I believe work is adding on to that toll", Darien added as he took note of her appearance. She wore a huge button up jean t-shirt and a pair of tight white shorts that the shirt almost covered, her hair was pulled up in a loose bun held up by chop sticks.

As if realizing how rude she was being she stepped away from the door and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

For a moment Darien was in complete and utter shock, Serena was being civil without prompting from him. "Well would you", Serena asked again.

"Uh…yeah sure", Darien replied stepping into her apartment, a place he had never dreamed of being in. He took in his surroundings and couldn't help but smile, it was exactly as he had pictured her apartment to be. Pink. Her walls were a light hue of pink. Darien found himself a seat on her white plush couch that sat in front of an average sized TV and continued to take in the site of her apartment, her kitchen connected to the living room. An island served as the table with three stools by it. The kitchen was all white and seemed to glow due to the silver trim; a computer sat on a desk piled with papers from the office was to the right of him just a little ways away from the door. On the other side of the apartment close to the kitchen was a sliding door that led to the balcony which was a lot smaller then his own. Then he took notice of a slightly opened door that lead to the bedroom, which from what he could tell was also pink.

"So what do you think", Serena asked hopping onto one of the stools by her kitchen island.

"Well it's very…pink", Darien said rubbing his chin and looking the apartment over again. It was nice and cozy though he disagreed with the color scheme.

He heard Serena giggle and turned to her. "Would you like a drink", she asked her attitude still upbeat yet calm at the same time.

"Sure I'll just have some water", Darien replied a knowing smile on his lips. Serena shook her head and rolled her eyes as she thought about the night she had been in his apartment.

"Is that what you really would like or do you have more jokes to mock me with", Serena asked as she slipped off her stool and walked into her kitchen.

"I would continue mocking you but since you're in such a good mood I won't. What do you have for drinks?"

"Well I have Vodka, rum, anything really", she replied smugly before a bright smile lit her face.

"Touché, you know I didn't think you were the type to remember my exact words. Are you infatuated with me", Darien asked.

"Oh no but I thought it was you who was infatuated with me", Serena replied with a hand over her heart as if hurt.

"I think I will have a scotch on the rocks", Darien said deciding to drop their little game so it couldn't go any further and lead into an argument.

"Alrighty then, a scotch on the rocks it is", Serena said before disappearing behind her freezer door to grab a few ice cubes.

She quickly grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured out the rest of what was left of her scotch into his glass before handing it to him and taking a seat on her stool again with a drink of water for herself in her hands. Silence fell over the two and they found themselves looking at one another. Serena opened her mouth but before she could speak the phone rang, again. Serena grabbed her portable one and answered with a soft, "Hello."

"Is he still there", asked a familiar voice that Serena immediately knew to be Raye's.

"Oh my god Raye, are you that bored", asked Serena turning around to face away from Darien with a sigh.

"No it's just that I have always had this theory that you and Darien would make the perfect couple", replied Raye as if she were some specialist in match making.

"Raye I am hanging up on you right now."

"He's still there isn't he", she asked still persisting on getting into Serena's business and proving that she was right about the two of them.

"That is none of your business Raye, now goodbye", Serena said before hanging up the phone on Raye for the second time that night.

She groaned and walked over to her couch where her guest sat. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down beside him, leaning her head against the back of her couch. "This week needs to end", moaned Serena.

"You know for once I agree with you", Darien replied his eyes taking in the sight she made.

She wore simple clothes, had no make up on, and her hair wasn't styled professionally but yet to him she looked more beautiful than she did when she was all dressed up. At that moment he saw the real woman that was Serena, it wasn't the girl he remembered but it wasn't the cold lawyer either. "You know Darien, you're not so bad when you're civil", Serena said turning her head to face him.

"You know you're not so bad either. And here I thought you were only cynical but you have been proving me wrong lately."

A smile lit her face yet again, her eyes soft with joy and distant from lack of sleep. For what seemed like forever Darien found himself lost in her eyes, when he looked into them this time he found no blockades that hid her emotions. She was exhausted, lonely, and another thing was there but what it was he couldn't tell. Without realizing it he had scooted closer to her and when he felt her shoulder rub against his he snapped out of the hypnosis her eyes had put him under. "Well I think it's time I get going. You need some sleep and I do too if we are going to try to repeat some of the civility we have displayed to each other today tomorrow."

Serena nodded her head and stood up to follow him to the door. She opened it and smiled as he turned around to say goodbye to her instead of walking off like she had expected him to. "Thank you for the drink Serena."

She shrugged her shoulders as she once more leaned on her door frame. "No problem."

"Well good night Serena", Darien said in a tone he had never used before with a woman, a tone that could be found being used by a child who didn't want to leave their friends house after a sleep over.

Yet another beautiful smile spread across her face. "Good night Darien", she replied leaning her head on the door frame. Her eyes trailed after Darien as he walked away and around the corner where the elevators were located.

With a sigh she shut the door behind her and sat back down on her couch, to her surprise it was still warm from when Darien had sat there. Without realizing what she was doing she snuggled closer to the warmth of where he had been and found herself drifting off into a deep peaceful slumber.

**Ladies and Gentlemen that is CHAPTER! WOOT! WOOT! I finished yet another one I am so proud of myself. Hopefully my writers block won't come back for a long time; you have spring break to thank for all this extra time I have to write. Well please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. – Silent Figure**


	12. Oooh, All You Got Is Me

**Title: Sweet Revenge**

**Chapter: 12**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Do not own nor will ever own the characters used in this story though the story is completely mine.**

**Authors Note: Ok sorry it has taken me so damn long to update I have been really busy with school and track and yeah it's not so fun and I haven't had a lot of time to update. **

Light spilled across the room illuminating a figure sleeping on a couch. A figure that was sleeping so deeply and serenely that one would have thought that she was the beauty from the fairy tale of sleeping beauty. BRING! BRING! BRING! Blue eyes snapped open in surprise, fear, and utter confusion. Serena rolled over quickly, thinking that she was in her bed, but soon found herself flat on her back on her living room floor. The phone kept ringing and it took all of her self control not to jump up and throw it against the wall, for waking her up from what seemed like the best sleep of her life. Instead she crawled to her near by coffee table where the phone sat and answered it with a tired, "Hello."

"So did you sleep with him", asked a very anxious and excited Raye on the other side of the phone.

Serena groaned and growled out, "Jesus Christ Raye, you called me at dawn for this? I'll have you know I am missing out on valuable sleep."

"Don't you have work in like what two hours? So what if you miss two hours of sleep, your duty is to fill me in girl."

Serena gritted her teeth and said, "First Raye I would never sleep with Darien, not even if he was the last man on Earth. And second he was just dropping off my cell phone that I left at the office."

"Uh huh sure Serena, you expect me to believe that you wouldn't sleep with him? Come on the man is gorgeous! And we all know you liked him in high school."

Serena shook her head and rolled her eyes before replying, "Raye if he's so gorgeous than you sleep with him. Now stop wasting my time with your snooping into a secret affair that isn't even happening."

Raye gasped before saying, "I would never sleep with Darien while I'm with Chad. Besides you two make such a cute couple, I don't know why you would deny that you love the man let alone like him."

Serena pulled the phone away from her ear and shook her head in annoyance. "Raye I do not love Darien, nor like him in the least bit. Now leave me the hell alone so I can get my sleep", with that said she hung up on her.

Growling Serena climbed back onto her couch and snuggled into the cushions. But alas fate would not give her, her sleep for the phone rang again. "Not happening", muttered Serena to herself as she tried to ignore the shrill ringing of the phone.

But alas she could not and so she picked the phone back up again and growled out an, "Hello."

"Well you sound happy", came the very smooth voice of the man who had been the topic of her conversation with Raye.

"What do you want", Serena said through gritted teeth, her last nerve being tested as she heard him chuckle.

"I was just calling to tell you I need you to come in early today. Rita says she wants a meeting as early as possible to discuss things", he replied laughter in his voice.

Serena glared at no one in particular but dearly wished that Darien would stand in front of her to see it. "I hope you know how badly I want to kill you right now."

"Oh I know but right now I don't care. Remember business first Serena besides beauty sleep won't help you. You're too far gone", and with that he hung up on her.

Serena's mouth dropped open and she brought the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief. The disbelief faded quickly into an anger that could have killed. Getting up Serena found herself clutching her phone so hard that her knuckles were turning white. As she walked into her bathroom she muttered curses towards Darien under her breath. After a nice long shower, Serena took her time getting ready not caring that she would probably be late for the meeting with Rita. Thirty minutes after her hour long shower and forty minute primping, Serena walked through the elevator doors to find a very peeved Darien sitting at her desk. "You missed the meeting", he stated an annoyed smile on his face.

"Oops", Serena replied with a smug smile and a shrug of her shoulders which she noticed seemed to aggravate Darien.

"Oops? That's all you have to say Serena? You have a job to do Serena, this being absent on purpose is immature and won't work in the real world. And I'm afraid that I will have to ask for this arrangement to be extended", he stated very seriously.

"You wouldn't", she challenged, her hand on her hip and her eye brows raised in challenge and surprise.

"Oh I would Serena. Unlike you I take my job very seriously, you're father gave me a job to do, and that was to make sure you learned everything about this business and one thing that is not accepted is tardiness or absence of very important meetings. Do you understand me", he asked as he stood up and walked up close to Serena.

Serena met his anger filled gaze with her own glare, not willing to back down from him. Inside Serena was somewhat intimated and she wanted to take that step back away from the fuming man in front of her , however, her pride would not allow it. "Oh I understand. Now if you'll excuse me Darien I have work to get to as I'm sure you do", Serena said while pushing past him and taking a seat in her chair that was comfortably warm from the person who had sat in it before.

Darien shook his head and walked back into his office making sure to slam his door loud enough to make Serena jump up in her chair. "Bastard", Serena muttered under her breath.

About three hours later Serena found herself exhausted from all the work Darien had piled up on her. '_Whatever happened to the sweet Darien'_, she thought glumly to herself. Lucky for her she received a phone call to take her mind off of all of the information Darien had wanted her to sort through. "Hello Darien Shields' office, this is his secretary how may I help you?"

"By giving me your address so I can pick you up tonight", asked a very charming voice that Serena recognized to be Seiya's.

Serena bit her lip as she remembered agreeing to a date only the day before, she had completely forgotten about it. "Oh I live on Ascendant road way, the apartment building 3824, on the seventh floor, apartment 22."

"Awesome I'll be there to pick you up…say six?"

"Yes that'd be great. Casual, fancy, or normal", she asked thinking about what it was she could wear for her date.

"I'd say kind of fancy, kind of casual. Personally I think you'd look great in anything."

Serena smiled and shook her head. _'What a classic line',_ she thought to herself. "Well then I can't wait for tonight, but I'm afraid I have quite a bit of work to do right now. You can thank your cousin for that", Serena replied.

"Yes, well he can be quite the stiff. Alright well I have some work to do, as you do so I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye", Serena replied sweetly before hanging up the phone with a sigh. A guy was the perfect distraction from work and…Darien. Groaning Serena rested her head on her arms.

The tiredness she had felt last night came rushing back to her and suddenly all she wanted to do was cancel her date, go home and sleep, however, she needed to get out of her house and get a life being lonely forever wasn't a part of her plan in life. "You really should be doing your work Serena", said a very nagging voice.

"Do you have to be such an asshole", she asked her eyes meeting midnight blue ones.

"With you it seems I do. If you were responsible Serena I wouldn't have to be such a nag."

"No you'd be a nag either way", Serena replied her eyes narrowing dangerously as her tiredness mixed with her anger which for her wasn't a good combination.

Darien leaned against her desk, towering over the sitting form of Serena. "Why do you have to be so difficult Serena? Why not just do your work, get in here on time, and show up for your meetings?"

Serena stood up to look him dead in the eye instead of having to look up at his towering form. "If you haven't noticed Darien I have been doing my work, and I usually get here on time, and I have only missed one meeting. So get off of my ass", Serena growled out.

"Do not tell me what to do Serena. You'll soon find you are way in over your head", he threatened, his voice deepening into a tone that made Serena shiver.

Serena's eyebrow's rose in challenge and defiance. "Dish out whatever you can buddy because I guarantee I can handle it. And if you're intention is to frighten me, then believe me it's NOT working."

Darien smirked and got as close to her as possible with a desk in between them, close enough that his face was only a breath away. "I'm always open to a challenge but you'll loose I guarantee it", with that said he dropped some files on her desk.

"You can start with these. I want another copy for every one of these reports after you have edited each report and retyped every single piece of paper in these folders, and I want them in chronological order by Friday on top of all your other work. Do you understand?"

Serena looked down at the huge folders that he had given to her. "Oh I understand alright. Now I believe you have your own work to attend to." He glared at her before walking into his own office shutting the door behind him, her eyes trailing after him. Only last night she had been kind to him and he had been sweet in fact she could have called him an intriguing gentlemen, and now he was the same old guy she had hated in high school.

Hours later, Serena sighed and picked up the folders she had worked so hard on. In fact she had even skipped her lunch so she could get as much done on them as possible. After working hard and focusing on nothing else she had done everything Darien had required her to do for the huge folders except make copies of the papers. Standing up she stretched, trying to get all of the kinks out of her body before walking to the copy machine room with the three huge folders in her arms. Serena placed the maximum amount of papers from the first folder in the feed tray before pressing the copy button. It took her forty minutes just to get through the first two folders, and she still had the biggest of the folders to go through which was the same size as the first two folders combined. Sighing she repeated the same process she had been doing for the past forty minutes, beginning with putting seventy five pages in the feed tray before pressing the copy button. Serena walked over to a chair that sat by the door and sat down; exhausted from the days mental exertions and the lack of sleep she had had during the week she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Just her luck that Darien decided to walk in, the sound of his foot steps causing her to open her eyes. "What do you want", Serena moaned.

"Nothing I just have some copying to do before I head home", he replied coolly, acting as though he had completely forgotten about their earlier animosity.

"You're going home early? That's unlike you", Serena stated her head still leaning against the wall.

"Well I have another date with your lovely friend Mina tonight and I need

time to make myself presentable", he replied still not looking at her.

Serena rolled her eyes and sighed as she heard the familiar beeping of the copy machine stating that it was finished copying her work. Standing up she went to stand beside Darien, taking the copies and originals and placing them in folders, before grabbing more papers and repeating the copying process. "I see you achieved a lot today", Darien stated as he pressed the copy button for the other copy machine.

"Yes in fact I'm almost done with your folders, I only have a shit load of pages to copy and than I can head home."

"Nice to know you are capable of getting something done", Darien muttered to himself, however it was loud enough to reach the ears of Serena.

"Do you enjoy provoking me Darien? Because I swear to god anymore of it and I will end up killing you", Serena warned.

"I could say the same when it comes to you. I mean for Christ's Sake you are always there to push my buttons and put me on edge", he replied leaning his body against the copy machine staring intently at her.

Serena crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye before replying, "Well I wouldn't be doing it if you weren't there always antagonizing me and making fun of me."

"Oh so you're just getting me back is that it? Very mature", Darien replied crossing his own arms.

"Well Revenge is Sweet my friend and besides it's rather immature to be antagonizing people and making fun of them like a little school boy isn't it? Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my work so I can get out of here and away from you", Serena replied turning back to her work deciding to ignore the glaring Darien beside her.

Dead silence fell across the room after that, Darien and Serena worked for another thirty minutes before Serena quickly exited the copying room once all of her copying had been completed.

Serena sighed and put the final touches on her hairstyle. All of her primping was officially done and she still had twenty minutes to kill before Seiya arrived to pick her up. Looking herself up and down in the mirror Serena looked for any problems in her gorgeous strappy bare backed black dress that came to her knee's, or in her hair or make up. Her dress was simple yet elegant, not too fancy but not too casual. Biting her lip she made sure her twisted up bun didn't have any strands loose other than the two curls that hung down around her face. Serena heard the door bell and looked at her silver wrist watch with a raised eye brow. "Well he's way early", Serena said quietly to herself before going to the door.

Opening it Serena immediately met the blue eyes of who people considered to be her twin. "Hey Serena I was just here to see what…why are you all dressed up", Mina asked a small smile growing on her face.

"I have a date tonight Mina", Serena replied her voice lowered just in case Darien was there. She didn't want him to ruin her happy mood; it seemed that whenever he was around he could spark her anger in a second flat and she knew it would end up ruining her night.

Mina stepped into the apartment with an excited expression and revealing her surprise asked, "Really?"

"Really Really Mina. Come on it's not like I don't have a life or have never been on dates", Serena replied.

Mina looked down and bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing. This immediately caught Serena's attention. "What?"

"Serena you haven't been on a date since you got back from the states. You're either always hanging out with me or doing your work", Mina replied a knowing smile on her face.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet Mina. I'm going on a date, so you can just shut it."

Mina just shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the closed door of Serena's apartment. "So what's his name?"

Serena pulled out her handy dandy make up mirror and checked her make up again, making sure that her lip liner was still visible under her light pink lip gloss. "His name is Seiya. He's pretty cute, black hair, blue eyes, and tall, muscular enough. There you have all the details Mina. Now what is it you came for", Serena said before shutting her compact knowing that if her friend stayed in her house any longer she would force Serena to give her all the details including how they met and probably who he was related to.

"Well I was coming to ask and see if you wanted to join Darien and I for a night out. But apparently you have your own plans."

"Why would you even ask that Mina? You know how I feel about Darien", Serena replied before looking back down at her watch, she still had ten minutes.

"Uh…because you haven't been doing anything lately and I made Darien promise to be polite", Mina said with a look that said she was stating the obvious.

"So you have Darien on a leash? I didn't think that was possible", Serena asked deciding to take a seat on her comfy couch.

"No I don't have him on a leash. I asked him as a friend", Mina replied her hand immediately finding its way to her hip.

"As a friend? Aren't you two dating", Serena replied with a raised golden eye brow.

"Yes as a friend. We decided that our 'dates' would just be for fun and for the sake of our old friendship, I mean come on we both know how promiscuous Darien is and that I could never love him, not with…with you know who walking back into my life", Mina replied with a small sad smile on her beautiful face.

Serena didn't respond but only nodded her head, deciding against saying anything to her friend whose happy mood was already dissolving. "Serena what time is it", Mina asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Uh…it's five till six", Serena replied looking down at her silver watch for what seemed like the millionth time.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'm not even dressed; Darien will be here in fifteen minutes. I'll talk to you later Serena", Mina said as she hurried out the door in a flash before Serena could say anything.

About a minute later her door bell rung and Serena opened it with a sweet smile on her face, knowing very well that it was Seiya. "Hey", Serena greeted.

Seiya looked her up and down before whistling. "You look amazing", Seiya said sincerely.

"Thank you", Serena replied while taking his arm and shutting her door behind her.

"So where are we going", Serena asked as she took in Seiya's appearance, his outfit being black pants with a red silk button up t-shirt under a black blazer.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you", was his only reply. Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes at the tacky and common line but giggled anyway.

His smile brightened as he took note of her feigned chuckle and shook his head. '_She'd be perfect for Darien', _he thought to himself still not giving up on one of his favorite past times, match making. Well phase one of his plans for tonight was completed and it seemed like his cousin being the exhausted worker that he was took his bait without thinking it through. The ride to the restaurant was quiet and only music broke the silence between the two passengers. Minutes after they parked they walked into one of the most popular restaurants in all of Tokyo, the Emporium. The soft soothing sounds of the piano drifted across the building all around, where couples and families sat by candle light eating their gourmet meals. "So what do you think of this place? Not to bad aye", he asked turning back to his date.

"It's amazing", Serena replied breathlessly as she took in the whole restaurant. Crystal chandeliers hung above them giving light to the dimness of the restaurant, the floor was a beautiful white marble, and the music, it was the music that really entranced her. The classical sounds floated in the air all around promising those in the restaurant a night of romance and love.

"Welcome to the Emporium. Do you have a reservation", asked a nearby hostess with a polite smile.

Seiya stepped forward and replied, "Yes, table for two under Light."

"Right this way Mr. Light." Serena followed Seiya and the waitress to a table that seemed to have captured the perfect view of a small lake and garden privately owned by the restaurant.

Seiya being the gentlemen that he was pulled her chair out for her that she gladly took a seat in before he took his own seat. After orders for drinks and salads were taken Serena and Seiya were left alone. "So…what is it you do Seiya", Serena asked deciding to break the silence that had fallen between them when the waitress left.

"Well I'm studying to become a technical engineer. I already have my masters in mechanical engineering you know because I wanted to build cars. But I kind of want to work in technology now so I'm working to get my masters in that which brought me here to Tokyo."

"Ah…and you're from", she asked deciding that she wanted to learn a little bit more about the man who sat in front of her.

"Well I'm half Japanese and half American really. I used to spend my summers here but I grew up in New Haven, Connecticut right by Yale which I attended when I was old enough.", he said pride shinning on his face and in his eyes.

"Impressive but I'm afraid Harvard out ranks your Yale", Serena replied smugly as she thought about her college.

"Ah so you're a Harvard girl? Such a pity for everyone knows that Yale is a much better university. And if you doubt me have Darien tell you he went to Yale on a full scholarship I might add."

"Well if Darien went to Yale then you can be sure that Harvard is better, they have much higher standards and wouldn't give him a full scholarship something I myself managed to achieve", Serena replied a smug smile gracing her lips.

"For now I will concede to you but I assure you miss you are dead wrong about Harvard being better than Yale", Seiya said with a bright smile on his face.

Serena couldn't help but laugh, "Ok, ok. So how come you didn't go to MIT? I mean isn't that where all the technical sciences and mechanical engineering studies are", Serena asked.

"When I first started college I didn't know what I wanted to do all I knew was that I wanted to follow my cousin's footsteps and go to Yale which he always talked about", Seiya replied memories seeping back into his mind.

Serena couldn't help but smile, she had never seen Darien close with anyone and it was obvious that his cousin and himself had a close relationship and probably were like brothers. Before Serena could get a word in a cool voice interrupted them, "Well, well if it isn't my cousin what a surprise. And who might I ask is your lovely date?"

Serena couldn't help but groan and turn around with one of her smiles that told whomever they were directed at that she was annoyed with them. "Can I ever be rid of you", Serena asked.

"Oh it's you", Darien replied flatly as he overlooked the woman who sat across from his cousin.

"Why hello Darien, what a coincidence that you're here the same night as we are. Would you and your date care to join us", asked a very polite Seiya who sat in his chair with an all too comfortable and happy smile.

Serena silently prayed that Darien would decline though Serena wouldn't mind the company of Mina. "Of course I would but it seems the table is only made for two", Darien stated.

Serena couldn't help but feel a glorious smile growing on her face. _'Yes, go Darien', _Serena thought to herself.

Unlucky for her Seiya wouldn't take no for an answer so he asked a waitress to set up another table for two next to theirs so Darien and Mina could join them for dinner which she complied to. Mina took a seat by her a smile on her face as she leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Wow you snagged a cute one. Though Darien's just a tinsy bit better looking you know not so feminine."

Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes at Mina's nit picking. "That's great Mina but I believe that personality is a far better quality then looks and so far Seiya is appearing much more attractive then Darien", Serena muttered only loud enough for Mina to hear.

"Personally I think you would look much better with Darien", Mina whispered back with a knowing smile on her face.

"What did Raye tell you", Serena asked as memories of her morning came back to her and how she knew a certain loud mouth couldn't keep from gossiping.

"Nothing much other than that he was over at your house for an hour or two last night", Mina replied as she placed a napkin on her lap.

"Nothing happened Mina and nothing will ever happen so both you and Raye need to get it into your delusional minds that there is absolutely nothing between me and him."

"Sure Serena", was Mina's only reply before she turned back to face Darien and started talking to him ignoring her glaring friend.

"So Darien just before you arrived Ms. Serena and I were having a debate over which college is better. Yale or Harvard", said Seiya drawing all attention to him.

Darien turned his attention away from his cousin and to Serena with a smirk on his face. "Well Ms. Serena I must say that your debating over such things has been in vain for the clear winner of these two schools is Yale."

Serena shrugged her shoulders casually and responded by saying, "That's why Harvard is ranked number one along with Princeton while your Yale takes third."

Serena couldn't help but smile at Darien's delayed response. "Those statistics change all the time, and I assure you Yale has been on top of your Harvard too many times to count."

"Well I think you two have had enough of this debate", the forgotten Seiya said breaking the two out of their heated gazed argument that would only get worse if they continued. He had seen almost immediately that he had lit a fuse that might cause a fire too big for him to put out.

"Yes I completely agree", agreed Mina whole heartedly with one of her bright smiles on her face to dispel any ill will that might arise between Darien and Serena.

Both kept their mouths shut but Mina could read the look on their faces clearly, they did not want to shut up and quit arguing. The waitress took their orders which postponed any interaction between Darien and Serena for a bit but the two did glare at one another. Seiya looked between the two and couldn't help but smile and shake his head. '_They have no clue how perfect they are for one another'_, thought Seiya to himself. His eyes fell upon Darien's date that he had met before and had become a co conspirator with after he had met her on the street a week after he had first met her when she was on a date with Darien. The two had come upon the topic of Serena, and he had immediately learned of Darien and Serena's past from Mina who had turned out to not only be Serena's best friend, but cousin. After a while of discussion at a coffee shop the two had come upon an agreement to set the two up seeing as how they both clearly liked each other even if they couldn't see it. "So…how's it going…Seiya…is it", asked Mina.

"Yes, it's been good and you", asked Seiya with a smile on his face, to him Mina wasn't a bad actress she should have gone professional.

Her smile brightened, her eyes twinkling with amusement and a sense of all knowing. "Oh it's been going rather well. How is it with your college?"

Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes as the small talk took over the group. Serena and Darien were left out of the conversation as Mina and Seiya talked away. Serena found that she was rather uncomfortable with Darien starring at her like he could kill and she really didn't feel like having another one of their battle of the gazes. "If you'll excuse me", Serena said before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

For a few moments she stayed in there and allowed herself to calm both her anger and nerves. After counting to ten and taking deep breaths Serena opened the bathroom door and came face to face with the one she had dreamed of killing. "Do you like to follow me around you stalker", Serena muttered angrily.

"Do you like to use innocent young men", he retorted. This immediately caused Serena to lift an eye brow.

"What are you talking about", she asked already guessing as to what he meant about her using young men.

"Oh please…I know Seiya he would never go out with a wretch like you unless he was seduced or something."

Immediately anger clouded Serena's mind and she stepped out of the room causing Darien to step back into the tight hall way that was built for only one or two people to walk down to the bathrooms at a time. "You want to talk about seducing people? Well buddy you were the one who was seducing freshmen your SENIOR year. Besides I only talked to Seiya twice and I'll have you know I'm not a slut like you."

Darien's glare seemed to intensify with anger and hostility so much so that anyone other than Serena would have shivered, but she was too caught up in her own anger to care. "I never did anything with any freshmen Serena and you damn well know that. So don't blame me for breaking up with your friends…I was just…", before he could finish his words Serena beat him to it.

"You were just having your fun…manipulating people I might add which you still do today", Serena said on the verge of shouting.

"I do not manipulate people…that I believe is your category", was his reply his voice rising in volume also.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina rested her chin in the palm of her hand and couldn't help but roll her eyes as the argument between Darien and Serena seemed to drift over to them. "Will those two ever settle their differences", Mina asked.

Seiya just leaned back in his chair a knowing smile on his face. "Well", she asked looking over to her co conspirator.

"They'll get over it but I believe this isn't their scene. Perhaps if they were in a club where they could challenge one another physically by dancing they might get their desires for one another out in the open, plus we wouldn't have to listen to them arguing because the music would be so loud", was his calm reply before he took a sip of his wine.

Mina couldn't help but smile at his plan; it appeared that this man was a brilliant match maker. "I like your way of thinking Mr. Seiya. I can convince her to come to the club on Friday night for a girl's night out and it would be wonderful to run into you and Darien don't you think", Mina asked.

"I agree it would be wonderful. Cheers to our brilliant strategic thinking", Seiya said lifting up his glass for the toast he had made. Their glasses clinked and silence fell between them once more, at least until Serena came back from the "restroom" practically steaming with anger.

A minute later Darien came back in the same condition only he had a red hand print on his face that Mina found herself staring at in amusement. In fact she let a giggle escape her lips which earned her a glare from Darien. Looking over to Seiya she noticed him biting his lip to keep from laughing. But Darien did not notice this in fact all his attention had returned to the cause of his anger, the woman who sat at the opposite end of the table next to his giggling companion. "So did you two have a nice time in the bathroom", asked Seiya trying to break the ice.

"No", they both answered in unison without glancing at their own companions. Seiya couldn't help but shake his head at the two they were like children. Lucky for both Seiya and Mina the food arrived before the two could continue arguing or get any other words in. Though despite the good food the tension did not disappear and dirty looks were often exchanged between the two.

Mina raise her brows at the two; she had never seen them act so childish when fighting before. After everyone had put down their forks and allowed the waitress to carry off the empty plates Mina decided to end the stuffy silence between the group. "Anyone up for a walk", she asked.

No one answered at first, but Seiya decided it was best to leave the two alone and to get away from them so he would not have to hear their arguing which he was sure would happen sooner or later. "I think I'll take you up on that Mina, anyone else?"

No answer came from the other two occupants they seemed to be off in their own world of glares and dirty looks. "Well than Mina, shall we", asked Seiya after he had dropped the money for his and Serena's food.

She nodded her head and stood up following him out of the restaurant looking back to see if the others had moved at all only to find that they hadn't. "Sometimes I think this is a lost cause", she said to Seiya who didn't reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena was the first to realize that both Seiya and Mina had left her all alone with Darien. With that thought she stood up and left the table leaving a stunned Darien who seemed to realize that he was all alone at the table now that everyone had left. He growled and dropped the money for his and Mina's dinner before chasing after that infuriating woman, deciding he would not let her go when she had ruined his nice dinner with Mina. He chased her down to the park that was only across the street from the fancy restaurant. "Why are you following me", she said as she whipped around to face him.

He didn't answer but let his eyes speak for him. Some how that message came across to Serena and she rolled her eyes. "I am not wasting any more of my FREE time around you so you can go screw yourself Darien".

With that she turned on her heel and walked away towards the giant water fountain where multiple couples sat, moonlighting and doing all the romantic things Serena would have normally liked to do or at least watch with envy. But at the moment she was trying to ignore the man behind her. "You have some serious issues Serena", he called out.

Serena found that she couldn't stop herself from turning around to face the object of her annoyance. "I have issues? Excuse me you are the one who is stalking me!"

Darien laughed at her outraged expression and the fact that everyone at the fountain was now looking at them with extremely weird expressions on their faces. "Oh I swear to god you have gone insane Darien. What are you laughing at", Serena asked.

"You", was his answer as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Something had changed, all his previous anger had seemed to fade away the moment she turned around and faced him, anger on her face. She looked different some how, her face was alight with the light coming from the lit fountain and alight with a fiery passion that just seemed to draw him to her like a moth to a flame.

Serena raised a brow in confusion before looking around her, noticing all of the people starring at the two of them, weird and incredulous expressions on their faces. "Oh look what you have done, creating a scene like this", Serena said her hand finding its way to her hip.

Darien just shrugged and walked up to her. "You know your face looks just as weird as theirs does."

Serena glared at Darien before she realized just where she had him. He was right at the edge of the fountain his back turned to it. All she had to do was give him a nice shove and he'd trip over the edge of the fountain and fall in. With that thought in mind she decided to shove him. And backwards he went a surprised expression on his face, and to her dismay he reached out and grabbed onto her arms taking her with him. They both plunged into the cold crystalline water, anyone who had not been looking at them before were now looking at them for sure this time. Serena immediately stood up only to be drenched once more as a shower of droplets rained over her from the fountain. Darien stood up beside her laughing that is until he himself became drenched by the same thing. Serena couldn't help but let out a giggle as she took in the sight Darien made. His nice Armani suit was completely ruined and his light blue shirt clung to his body and was nearly see through. "Oh shut up Serena", he said as he slipped off his heavy wet over coat.

This only caused Serena to laugh more. "Oh ha ha Serena you should see yourself", he said a grimace on his face.

"Well aren't you just the stiff in this situation", Serena said her hand once again finding its way onto her hip.

"Stiff this Serena", Darien said as he kicked water at her. Her mouth was left agape as she looked over herself realizing that she was even more soaked then before, before deciding it was pay back. She splashed water at him and he glared at her before returning the favor. Within seconds a whole splashing war had broken out between the two, leaving the people all around them starring mouth open at the couple that dared to do such a thing in public.

Serena found she couldn't stop herself from laughing and she laughed like she was fifteen again and to her surprise Darien himself was laughing. Serena laughed hard and pointed when she saw Darien slip and fall on his bottom, however she didn't notice Darien crawling over to her until it was too late. He grabbed her ankle and brought her down with him a loud squeak coming from her as she plunged into the water that was waist deep. When Serena's head came up from under the water she lunged for the laughing Darien and wrestled with him until the two heard a shrill whistle that brought the two back to reality. There in front of them stood a police officer, a whistle in his hand and an angry glare on his face. "This property is not a swimming pool. Please step out of the fountain", the policemen said warningly.

Both Serena and Darien looked at one another before complying to the cops orders. After the cop wrote them up a ticket he took off leaving the two with a warning. Serena giggled after the cop walked off. "Well you find this funny but I sure don't", Darien said reading over the ticket the cop had handed to him.

Serena bit her lip and looked down to the ground hoping to regain control over her giggling. "Sorry guess we got a little carried away huh", she asked as she looked back up into his eyes.

Darien shook his head not being able to get rid of the smile that he could no longer contain. "Yeah just a little", he replied rubbing the back of his neck before looking around his surroundings. People were still starring at the two.

"You know I really think we should go now", Darien said nodding his head towards their audience.

Serena didn't even look and instead nodded and walked along side Darien back towards the restaurant. As they came upon the parking lot Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She had ridden over with Seiya and his car was no longer in the parking lot. "Oh shit", Serena said out loud starting to panic.

"What", Darien asked turning to his companion and co trouble maker who seemed to be panicking a little.

"I came here with Seiya and his car is not where he parked it earlier", Serena said her eyes still searching the parking lot for his car.

Darien looked around as well and groaned when he realized that his cousin and Mina both being the match makers that he knew they were, had probably taken off to leave them alone to make up. Groaning he took into realization the fact that both his cousin and Mina had talked to him about getting together with Serena only earlier that day. "Well it looks like I will have to give you a ride."

Serena turned to Darien a small smile on her face. "Thank you", she said her voice soft and to him it sounded a bit meek, and clearly humbled. As Darien looked over the woman beside him he realized just how much of a beautiful woman she was, not just on the outside but on the in as well. Tonight he had been allowed see the full view of the girl inside that she had been when she was younger, the girl who was free and open, not the cynical woman who worked at the office. It amazed him how truly unique she was, at times when you could have fun she always seized those opportunities, but yet could be completely serious when it came time to get down to work. And she never backed down even when she should.

"What', she asked a little curious as to why he was looking at her the way he was. He wasn't checking her out, but she could tell that he was looking for something.

"Nothing, come on let's get you home", he replied nodding his head towards his car.

She nodded and followed him to the familiar black corvette and stepped into the car a moment after he opened the car door for her. The drive was surprisingly pleasant even though very few words were exchanged, but the music somehow fit into the mood. The song that played was "Jessie's Girl" an old eighties song from the U.S. Serena began to sing a long to the words only a moment after the song had started. "You speak English pretty well", Darien said.

"Well you have to learn the language if you're going to go to college in America. I spent most of my high school years concentrating on it. And during the summer I went to the U.S. to live with my grand father who is American I might add. My mom is half. I spoke English a lot growing up, but when Sammy was born we stopped speaking it in the house I never really knew why and I ended up forgetting it."

Darien nodded his head, his eyes glued to the road though his attention belonged to the woman next to him. "And you Darien? You speak English pretty well don't you?"

"Well My mom was half American and I spent a lot of time going between the countries her father and mother were divorced so we often visited both. For awhile we lived in the U.S. actually. You want to know something weird", he asked glancing at her before looking back to the road.

"Sure", she replied with the shrug of the shoulders figuring that what he had to say wouldn't be all that bad.

"My grandfather is the Japanese one. My grandmother is full out white, but she is short so I guess it kind of worked."

Serena grinned at the thought of an odd couple, rarely was it a white woman with a Japanese man. Usually it was the American man with the Japanese woman. "That is a little weird."  
Darien nodded his head and felt a little disappointed as they came upon Serena's apartment complex. He parked in front of the entrance and smiled softly as Serena said a quick thank you and got out of the car. But to his surprise and strangely delight she came around to his side of the car. He rolled down the window and she leaned down to look him straight in the eye. "You know I meant what I said. You're not so bad when you're not a stiff. You should try it more often", she said barely above a whisper before she did something so out of character that it stunned Darien. She leaned into the car and kissed his cheek before she stood up and walked towards her building. She turned around only once and when she did she gave him a brilliant smile that made his heart skip a beat before she walked into her building. Darien felt a smile creep on his face and he for some reason could not help, but feel a little bit happy as he drove off into the night.

**Ok that's CHAPTER! So what did you think? bites lip nervously ok yeah sorry it's so long but I couldn't stop writing until I got to this part. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. I'm trying really hard to not rush the love here I can't stand that when writers do it. So hopefully it's not to rushed for you guys. Well hope you enjoyed please, please review I want to hear your thoughts on it. – Silent Figure**


	13. Cut Loose, Footloose

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: 13**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will ever own the characters in this story.**

**Authors Note: Alright I'm back with yet another glorious chapter…lol…just kidding I don't think it's that great. Anyway I have some news about "Ashes of the Past"; I'm kind of in the middle of a huge writer's block for that one. One of my friends said I had writers ADD which is kind of true. Because I seriously take forever to update and get inspiration and can hardly ever focus. This chapter is kind of short a little mushy don't you worry you guys. My next chapter will hopefully be out soon I haven't started it and don't worry there is plenty of action in the next chapter. Alright I'll shut up now and let you readers read.**

_Rain poured down upon the group of girls who danced in it with a cheer that was not often found on such a day. One girl in particular shone the brightest out of all of them observed a nearby man. The group of girls were singing a song and being as free as any teenagers could be, but to this person's surprise they were singing the song in English. "I got this feeling, that times been holding me down...I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town…now I gotta cut loose…footloose", sung the dark haired one known as Raye with a serenity that made the man appreciate her voice. Yet the golden haired one stuck out even though her singing wasn't quite as beautiful, perhaps it was her bright demeanor or the fact that her movements were the most graceful he had ever seen her accomplish and they were fluid as if they were professional. Midnight blue eyes traced the movements of the golden haired girl and a soft smile graced his handsome face. "Darien", called Raye a huge grin on her face as she caught site of him._

_His attention was pulled away from the golden one immediately as Raye came bouncing up to him. "What are you doing here", she asked brushing a few of her black strands of hair behind her ear shyly._

"_Just going for a walk", was his only reply as he looked back up at the girl who was now looking at him. _

_Raye catching the drift turned around to see what he was looking at. "Oh that's Serena. You've met her once or twice right", she asked._

"_Yeah", was his short and curt answer, his eyes taking in the sight Serena, the golden haired one, had made. Sure he had always thought of her as pretty, but in the rain with a huge smile on her face, wet and completely free she looked stunningly gorgeous. And to his surprise her hair was down, reaching to her knees making her look like she was much older than fifteen. Not to mention she wasn't scowling at him like usual. She was just looking at him with a soft smile on her face that actually reached her eyes. _

_He nodded his head at the girls before turning back to Raye. "Look I'll see you around ok Raye", he asked a fake smile plastered on his face._

_She nodded happily like she was a school girl who had just been given a lollipop for good conduct. With that he walked away from the group of giggling girls a real smile on his face, an actual smile not something fake like he had just given Raye and though he didn't know it unless he looked deep down that smile had been caused by a certain blonde haired blue eyed girl by the name of Serena. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Midnight blue eyes were revealed from beneath thick black eye lashes as they looked around confusedly before blinking away all confusion to allow room for realization and wakefulness. Groaning Darien rolled over to the side of his bed before sitting up. "Work time", he muttered to himself.

Standing up he looked around his huge though empty room that was made for two people. Once upon a time there had been someone else to share that room with him, Darien shook his head ridding all thoughts of the woman who had shared his room, home, and bed. Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed as he thought about the evil witch he had once lived with. Well, she wasn't until she left him for someone she actually "loved". Sighing Darien decided he needed a drink and walked out into his living room wearing only his black silk boxers. The door bell rang only a few seconds after he had finally gotten his brandy. Looking over at his clock he had to raise a brow. It was six thirty in the morning, who would be at his apartment? Without thinking about his attire he opened his door and there in front of him stood the woman he had been dreaming about earlier. Shock was written all over her face and her mouth fell open before she turned around. "Darien you might want to consider putting on some clothes", she said laughter in her voice as well as something else that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

Looking down at his attire grinned devishly and said, "Why I'm still technically covered aren't I?"

She only turned her head side ways slightly, but he could still see the blush staining her cheeks which only caused his smile to broaden. "Or are you too stunned by my gorgeous physique?"

That did it. She turned around and faced him not caring about his well toned abs, pecs, shoulders, legs, butt, and the fact that to her he had a perfect body. Anger instead of embarrassment graced her cheeks. "Well aren't you someone who is just full of himself? Well I'll tell you what buddy you are not the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. In fact you aren't even gorgeous so you can just shove it!"

Darien let out a chuckle, he actually loved to get under her skin and make her angry. "Alright Serena that's great. What did you come for", he asked a hint of laughter laced in his voice.

She sighed deciding to cool her anger so she could do her job. "Well I haven't been able to reach you all morning nor has anyone else. Rita couldn't get a hold of you so she called me; she wants to meet one or both of us at seven forty five at her home for some really "important" discussion she just has to have."

Darien nodded his head taking in the information before deciding he really didn't want to deal with Rita and it hit him that after he had gotten a call early around five he had torn the phone's line out from the socket, that being the reason as to why no one could reach him. He thought about going to meet Rita, but than thought of the woman who stood in front of him, Serena had missed the last meeting leaving him all alone with the dreadful woman. Coming to a decision he looked into her blue eyes that allowed him view of just how tired she was. "Well in all honesty I have A LOT of work to do this morning. I'm afraid you're going to have to meet with her this morning and report back to me."

Darien smirked as her mouth fell open and a look of astonishment fell across her face. "You have got to be kidding me", she exclaimed.

"Well no I'm not kidding you Serena. Besides you're big enough to handle this", was his casual reply.

Her eyes narrowed before she looked down at the ground. "I refuse to do so Darien. I absolutely refuse to do so. That woman is a bitch and she treats me like I am below her. No way in hell am I going to stand her alone", Serena said heatedly.

Apparently her being tired and being forced to sit through a meeting with someone she hated did not mix well. "Yes Serena you are going to do this", he replied his tone firm.

However that only fueled her anger that she was trying to control. "NO!"

"Really? Is that your final answer", he asked his eye brows raised in challenge, just daring her to do what he knew she would.

"Yes that's my final answer", was her heated reply her own eye brow lifting only hers was in defiance.

"Wrong answer", was his reply before he did something that stunned the living hell out of her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, taking her into his bathroom before he dumped her in the bath tub/ shower before turning on the shower. A shriek erupted from her and Darien burst out laughing at her stunned expression. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment as she looked up into his eyes. "Bad girls need to get punished especially when they don't listen to their superiors", was his casual explanation for his actions. He had a smug smile on his lips and laughter dancing in his eyes as her eyes met his.

Darien's eyes widened as he saw her reach for the shower head and before he could do anything he found himself drenched with water, that didn't stop until he heard someone on the other side of the artificial waterfall laughing. Serena turned off the water and stepped out of the tub a grinning triumphantly. "I swear to God you're going to be the end of all my favorite clothes", Darien muttered grabbing a near by towel and wiping himself off.

"Well you should know better than to dump me with work and water early in the morning", was her sassy reply.

She walked up to him taking the towel from his hands and began wiping herself off as well. "You know I seem to remember a very similar situation happening only a little while ago."

Darien suppressed his smile as he thought about what had happened on Wednesday night. All Thursday the two had simply smiled and had been pretty civil to each other only getting into two heated arguments that day which was pretty good for the two of them. Usually it was around fifty arguments a day. Darien looked up then at the gorgeous woman who did not realize that her white tank top was now see through and Darien being a man couldn't help but stare. Unfortunately for him she wore a bright pink bra instead of a white one; it was at that moment that he took in her appearance. She was still in her pj's, wearing only a pair of short pink cotton shorts and a white halter top. He had noticed her flip flops earlier which were actually in his living room from when he had put her over his shoulder and they slipped off when she had tried to protest. "What are you staring at Darien", asked a curious Serena.

"I'm going to go get you another shirt", was his only reply as he turned on his heel and headed to his room to grab an extra shirt.

"AH MAN", he heard Serena cry out from the bathroom. He chuckled before grabbing one of his button up cotton shirts and walking back into the bathroom.

"Here. Now I suggest you get a move on you have to meet Rita in like forty five minutes."

Serena took his shirt, her mood already growing darker at the mention of Rita's name. "Yeah, yeah fine whatever", Serena muttered pulling the shirt on over her shoulders.

"Come on I'll walk you out", he said nodding his head toward the door. She followed mutely deciding to think over what had just happened. Sure it had been fun but it had been different, weird even. She hadn't thrown a temper tantrum like she normally would have instead she had just…enjoyed it. Ever since that night at the park something had changed between them. It was sort of an understanding…of what she couldn't quite tell yet.

A smile lit her face as she caught site of his brandy that sat on a stand by the door way. Grabbing the glass she quickly downed the drink while his back was turned and walked out the door Darien held open for her. She turned around and giggled a little as she looked Darien over. "You look…very…umm…cute", Serena said.

Darien rolled his eyes allowing a sarcastic smile to appear on his face. "Yeah well you should see yourself. Now get out of here you have a job to do."

Serena smiled and started to walk away but stopped to ask, "By the way what type of brandy is that? It's damn good I think I'd like to buy some."

Darien looked over at the table where his empty glass of what was brandy sat. When he looked back up Serena was no longer in his door way and instead was walking down the hall way. "I'll get you back for that Serena", Darien called out.

He heard her laugh and watched her lift up her hand in good bye without turning around. "Women", Darien muttered closing the door and walking back towards his stash of alcohol for another brandy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sighed as she came to yet another red light for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Dropping her hands from the wheel she pulled down her mirror to check and make sure she was presentable. After all, rushing home, taking a quick shower, throwing your hair up and throwing on a suit wasn't exactly going to give someone a great turn out. She pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear and put the mirror back up.

Five minutes later she stood in front of a nice four star hotel, which confused Serena a little. "Great, here we go", Serena muttered throwing on her favorite black sunglasses and stepping out of her car. She was lucky to have had Rita's address in her files at her home or else she would have had to call the woman before she arrived and she really didn't want to spend any more time listening to her than she absolutely had to.

Immediately she found out which suite Rita was staying at, seeing as how her dad was the owner of the hotel. "Great it's not like she's spoiled enough", Serena whispered to herself as she road the elevator up to Rita's pad. The soft ding of the elevator notified her that she had reached her destination.

Serena let out a breath and gained all of her patience and professional composure in her inhale of the perfumed air. Rita's suite wasn't hard to find seeing as how it was the only one on the floor. Knocking on the door she waited, after hearing the click of the door being unlocked she plastered a fake smile on her lips and mentally prepared herself for Rita's sneering face. To her surprise the door was answered by the man who had accompanied Rita that one morning she had first been reintroduced to her. "Can I help you", he asked a lecherous smile on his face.

Serena tried to suppress her disgust and keep her face poised. She inhaled and pulled off her glasses, placing them at the top of her golden head before speaking, "Yes. Rita called me this morning saying she wanted to talk to me about something important."

"Really", he asked looking confused and angry. Obviously he had not been informed of their meeting.

"Yes, really", Serena said as if she were talking to a dumb annoying person which did not go unnoticed.

"RITA", the man called anger evident in his voice. He looked at her once and it was to check her out before Rita came to the door, wearing sunglasses.

An eye brow rose when she noticed the glasses. "What are you doing here", she asked her tone snotty and stuck up as usual.

"Darien sent me. He's busy right now and couldn't attend to you", Serena replied trying her best to keep her hatred for the woman out of her tone.

If Serena could have seen her eyes she swore she would have seen them look up in annoyance. "Well I'm canceling the meeting anyway. My boyfriend here showed up surprising me and we plan to spend the day together. So maybe Monday we can have our discussion", was Rita's reply her voice wavering when she spoke the words 'surprising me'. Serena immediately picked up the tension and fear that just seemed to be radiating off of Rita.

"Are you sure", Serena asked her voice careful before she looked up at Rita's boyfriend who was only standing a few feet behind Rita.

"Oh yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me", Rita said an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. Before Serena could get in another word the door was shut and locked once more.

Sighing Serena walked away looking back at the door only once. _'Something definitely isn't right with that guy'_, Serena thought to herself. But what could she do if Rita wouldn't admit to anything? With another sigh Serena stepped into the elevator deciding she wouldn't think about it.

Thirty minutes later she walked into the office her mind still pondering over that man and Rita. She definitely believed that he was abusive, his whole aura breathed it. "Well what happened", asked a curious Darien who had showed up in front of her so suddenly that she jumped a little.

"Well, she canceled it. Her boyfriend I guess showed up and surprised her so she told me she plans on spending the whole day with him. Then she closed the door before I could get another word in."

Darien shook his head. "Well that's Rita for you", Darien replied a look that told her 'you should have known something like that would happen, don't get mad over it'.

Darien started to walk towards his office when Serena stopped him with, "Something's not right with that guy Darien. Earlier I just thought that but now…now I know it."

Darien turned around to face her, taking note of her worried expression. "What happened", he asked.

"Nothing really. But Rita was wearing her sunglasses in her home Darien. Not to mention you could tell she was scared. Something is wrong."

Darien sighed before walking back to his secretary. "Well you can't do anything about it Serena. Unless Rita admits to him abusing her than there is nothing we can do."

"So we just sit here", she asked looking into his eyes. There was no anger, no fear; no feeling in her eyes, but there was her questioning.

"Unfortunately yes", he replied softly, almost gently before he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Serena let out a sigh and nodded her head, letting him know that she understood. "Come on we have some work to do."

Serena grimaced; she definitely did not want to work at the moment. In fact the two hours sleep that she had missed only that morning thanks to Rita was starting to catch up to her. "By the way you're not getting out of it because you were woken up early this morning so don't even think about it", Darien said seriously before he walked back towards his office.

"You suck", Serena called after him. He only turned around and shook his head with a smile on his face before he walked into his office before closing the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena groaned as she looked back up at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Only two more hours", Serena whispered to herself before turning back to the last of her work that was due in two hours. She only had to type up two more paragraphs, but she would rather waste time and drag it out so she would have something to fall back on when she got bored instead of doing it quickly and being bored for the next two hours. As if God answered her prayer the phone rang. "Hello this is Serena Tsukino, Darien Shield's secretary how may I help you", Serena answered mechanically.

"By going out for a nice girl's night out with me. You know go partying at the new club on Sakura Avenue instead of being a stiff in a professional outfit working for one of the finest men on Earth."

Serena couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Yeah sure why not? A night out sounds fun. And he is not one of the finest men on Earth; he's gorgeous but not one of the finest men on Earth."

"Oh is someone admitting that Darien Shields is actually good looking? I never thought I'd hear that", replied Mina feigning disbelief.

Serena rolled her friend at her friend before saying, "Yes I admit that Darien Shields is good looking, oh my god I never said he wasn't."

"Actually you said that this morning", cut in a new voice that literally made Serena jump.

"Jesus Christ do you always sneak up and ease drop on innocent girls and their conversations", Serena asked glaring at the man who now leaned against her desk and one of the walls of her semi cubicle.

"Yeah it's one of my favorite pastimes. However, I never knew you fell under the category of innocent", he replied sarcastically a smug smile shining brightly on his face.

Serena rolled her eyes and spun around on her wheelie chair facing away from her intolerable boss. "So…anyway Mina is it just going to be the two of us tonight", Serena asked ignoring the chuckle she knew belonged to Darien.

"Yep, though I don't know whose going to be the double d yet. Personally I'm leaning towards you", Mina said trying to sound innocent.

Serena spun back around to face Darien who was still there watching her with an amused smile on his face. "Actually I believe it's your turn to be the double d."

'What do you want', mouthed Serena without speaking out loud. After all it was rude to have a double conversation.

"Oh no, it is not my turn. It's yours I swear", replied Mina laughing playfully knowing full that it was her turn.

"My ass. We are not fighting over this because you know what if you're not the double d than I am not going", Serena said smugly, glad that she had caught Mina in a trap.

"Oh well you just suck, taking all the fun out of clubbing", whined Mina. Serena had to shake her head as she pictured her friend pouting on the other side of the line.

"Hey look Mina I'll talk to you later. Ok? My boss needs to talk to me right now", Serena said as she watched Darien look at his watch, obviously getting impatient.

"Alright you go fuck your BOSS in the office. Have fun love you bye", was Mina's quick answer before she hung up.

Serena's mouth was left agape and a blush stained her cheeks as she looked at the phone in her hand. "I can't believe she just said that", Serena muttered.

"You done yet", asked a very impatient Darien who was now sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Yes I'm done Darien. Now what do you want", Serena asked placing her chin in the palm of her hand while her elbow supported her arm with the desk.

"I want those files that are due today. Are they ready? Or was I right and you couldn't handle the job?"

Serena rolled her eyes and opened her drawer which held all the files that was due that day minus the one that she still hadn't printed up. "Here. You happy", she asked.

Darien looked at the huge files a smile growing on his face. "I don't have all of them though. I'm missing one", he replied looking through each of the four folders.

"It's printing right now", Serena lied sneaking a glance at her computer. In no way would she let him know that she wasn't done, her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Alright. Good you have impressed me Serena. Just bring that to me and then you're off for the day", Darien replied before walking away leaving a stunned Serena behind him.

_'Was he just kind to me'_, Serena asked herself. "Wow", Serena whispered before turning back to her computer and quickly she finished typing the last two paragraphs before printing them.

After getting the papers from the printer she walked to his door. She tapped on it but no answer came. A smile came to her lips as she thought about the time she had walked in without him noticing, he had been completely oblivious. She opened the door and looked in. His back was turned to her and he was talking on the phone. "Alright I'll see you tonight Seiya. Bye", she heard him say before he hung up.

She chose that moment to step in, her movement immediately catching his attention. "Just to let you know I knocked. I have the last of the things you needed from me", she said before he could say anything.

"Good. Just hand them to me and you're off for the day", he replied before turning to his computer.

She walked over to his desk and dropped them on the desk, Darien's eyes still focused on his computer. "Anything you want to give me to take home this weekend", she asked.

His eyes turned their attention from the computer back to her. "Nope not today", he replied before turning his attention back to his computer.

"Ok", she said nodding her head before turning and heading back towards the door.

Just as she was halfway out the door Darien stopped her by asking, "Hey are you free this Saturday?"

She turned around curiosity and suspicion rising in her much like her eye brow seemed to raise every time Darien asked her things that were a little out of the ordinary. "Yes actually I am why?"

"Well would you like to join me for dinner? I'm actually growing fond of our nights out", Darien said his eyes shifting from the computer to her.

For a second Serena considered turning him down, but she swallowed down her pride and realized that she too had enjoyed her outings with Darien. "Yeah you know I think I might enjoy that. You know my phone number so just call me about when and where we'll have this dinner", Serena replied her eyes glittering with a softness he hadn't ever seen in her eyes before.

Darien smiled at her, allowing one of his true smiles to grace his lips. Serena immediately noticed the difference in his regular smiles and the one he had just given her. She actually could have melted if not for her strong composure and a dose of her overwhelming pride. "See you later Darien", Serena said a sweetness in her tone that almost could have been described as flirtascious.

"Good bye Serena", Darien replied before turning back to his computer, but his eyes remained on the departing figure of Serena and he kept watching even after she had shut the door behind her blocking Darien's view of her.

**Oooooh that is chapter ladies and gentlemen. So what did you guys think? I always love reviews. I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but don't worry I promise a nice long detailed chapter for chapter fourteen and for chapter fifteen. I already know how the next few chapters are going to go and I think you romantics will enjoy them. But don't worry the love will not be rushed in this story. They've only been with each other for two weeks and I'm trying to be a little realistic here. So please leave a review you guys I'd really appreciate it. Love always – Silent Figure**


	14. Do You Only Wanna Dance?

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: 14**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor have I ever so don't sue me and all that good stuff.**

**Authors Note: Oh my god I know how long everybody has been waiting and I am so sorry for not being able to get this out sooner …between my summer camp and then going on vacation with my family before staying with my friend for a week and a half has taken up a lot of time. For awhile it was just writers block but it seems to be coming along the next chapter is already partly written (I had a inspiration for what was exactly going to happen so I wrote it out before I even knew how this chapter was going to go) so I'll try to make this come along much faster. Well enjoy. **

Music vibrated off the walls all around the pink apartment, a gorgeous female voice singing an original American song that went way back to the time of a certain blonde haired blue eyed girl's middle school years boomed throughout the apartment. A knock and the door bell ringing were lost to the sound of music, a woman in her pink under wear and matching spaghetti strap shirt danced around her room singing the lyrics out loud in her matured voice that had once been considered horrible, a woman who was completely oblivious to the world around her. "Where have all the good men gone? And where all the Gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need. I NEED A HERO! IM HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TIL' THE END OF THE NIGHT! HE'S GOTTA BE STRONG AND HE'S GOTTA BE FAST AND HE'S GOTTA BE FRESH FROM THE FIGHT …I NEED A HERO! IM HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TIL' THE MORNING LIGHT! HE'S GOTTA BE SURE…AND HE'S GOTTA BE SMOOTH…AND HE'S GOTTA BE LARGER THAN LIFE…", before Serena could sing another word the music ended abruptly. Sighing she turned around to face what some would consider her twin, who was standing by her now turned off stereo Serena's spare key to her apartment in Mina's hand.

"Wow…I've been trying to reach you for the past hour and the reason I couldn't get to you is because you were dancing around in your underwear singing…yeah I think you've gone a little kooky there", Mina said laughter dancing in her eyes and amusement evident in her voice.

"You know what Mina…shove it. Besides I think you want to sing and dance around too", Serena replied casually walking up to her friend and placing an arm over her shoulder.

Mina laughed and shook her head, "I will have you know I have actually grown up unlike you."

"Oh really", Serena asked her eyebrows shooting up in surprise and in challenge, before she walked over to the stereo and pressed play allowing the music to flow through the apartment once more.

"Yes really", Mina practically had to shout over the loud music that she soon found her feet tapping to.

"You can't resist. I know you can't", Serena yelled happily before dancing and singing once more.

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy someone just beyond my reach and someone reaching back at me…racing off to defend her and rising with the heat…it's going to take a super man to sweep me off my feet! … YEAH!!! I NEED A HERO! IM HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TIL' THE END OF THE NIGHT…HE'S GOTTA BE STRONG…AND HE'S GOTTA BE FAST AND HE'S GOTTA BE FRESH FROM THE FIGHT…I NEED A HERO!!! IM HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TIL THE MORNING LIGHT! HE'S GOTTA BE SURE… AND HES GOTTA BE SMOOTH …AND HE'S GOTTA BE LARGER THAN LIFE…I NEED A HERO!!!IM HOLDING FOR OUT FOR A HERO TIL THE END OF THE NIGHT", Mina couldn't help but sing along with her friend and dance to the tune. Laughter filled the room as the bridge took over the song. Both girls still dancing like young teenage girls.

"I PRAY THE MOUNTAINS MEET THE HEAVENS ABOVE! I HOPE THE LIGHTNING SPLITS THE SEA! I CAN SWEAR THERE IS SOMEONE SOMEWHERE WATCHING ME… THROUGH THE WIND, AND THE CHILL, AND THE RAIN…AND THE STORM AND THE FLOOD…I CAN FEEL HIS APPROACH LIKE THE FIRE IN MY BLOOD", Serena sang out who was soon joined by Mina.

The two continued to dance and sing until finally the song came to an end leaving two panting girls who giggled like little middle school girls. "Oh that was fun", Mina said still out of breath from dancing and singing at the top of her lungs.

Serena nodded her head before walking over to her bathroom taking a look at her reflection. Her hair was down and she wore no make up yet…she looked so…she couldn't quite explain it. Was she really happy? Was that the difference in her appearance? Shrugging she turned on her shower letting the water warm up before turning back to her friend. "What did you come here for by the way? I thought we were leaving at six and it's only four", Serena asked her eyebrow arched.

Mina smiled slightly, "Well I was coming to tell you that you better be ready and that I'm driving my car since I'm the double d. Not to mention make sure we're still on for tonight because someone wasn't answering their phone."

Serena rolled her eyes but her smile gave away her feigned annoyance. "Ok. Ok. And yes I'm going for sure. Now get out of here so I can take a nice long shower and primp…and all that fun stuff."

Mina shook her head letting out a few chuckles. "You're awfully happy and hyper today. Was it because of a certain black haired blue eyed guy", Mina asked.

Serena rolled her eyes and let the true annoyance show. Ever since the dinner that the two couples had had Mina had been bringing it up every single time she saw Serena, just because Darien had given her a ride home the night that Mina and Seiya had ditched them. "Will you just drop that stupid notion. There is nothing between Darien and I you should know that", Serena said emphasizing the 'you should know that'.

"Fine, fine I'll drop it for now but I still don't believe you. Look I'm going to go get started on my primping and showering so you go do your stuff and I'll come over when I'm finished. Ok?"

"Whatever Mina", Serena replied before running a hand through her hair and walking back into her bathroom not really listening for the sound of the door closing behind Mina. All the while wondering why it was she was so happy…in truth she didn't really know. After she had spoken with Darien, things had just seemed to brighten. Giddiness filled her the moment she walked into her apartment and she had turned on her stereo and danced around being as carefree as she used to be in her high school days. With a sigh she stripped and got into her nice hot shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena looked herself over, wondering whether or not her fourteenth outfit was the one to wear to the club. She ran her hands down the smooth black v neck tank top she wore searching for any wrinkles in the gorgeous fabric. Sighing she turned slightly to see if her butt looked too big in the black mid thigh length skirt that had a small one inch slit up the left side. Her strappy black hills accented her thin legs and delicate ankles thus completing the outfit. "You look fine", called out Mina a moment after Serena heard the front door shut.

"Once again you walk in without knocking", Serena called back before she threw her hair up into a loose bun, leaving down as always two curly strands to frame her face.

"If I know where you hide the damned spare key and you won't answer your phone because you're blasting music than I think I have the right to open your door", Mina answered from the entrance of the bathroom door looking in on Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes and leaned forward to grab her make up. "How should I do my make up", Serena asked thoughtfully.

"Well you shouldn't you were never good at regular make up…all you know how to do is throw on some eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. Let's let the professional do the make up here."

"Hardy har har very funny Mina. Besides what makes you think I want to look like a hooker", Serena asked challengingly laughter ringing in her voice.

"Oh…I look like a hooker now? I do not believe you are calling me a hooker", replied Mina acting as though she was appalled.

"Well…I must say your outfit is pretty skimpy and I've seen you hanging around on the corners before…sorry Mina you definitely fall under the category of a hooker", Serena replied smiling as though she was an innocent child.

Mina's mouth fell open feigning surprise and astonishment. "Yeah well at least I have the sensibility to get paid I don't just put on free shows for guys like Darien", Mina shot back taking up the offensive.

Serena stiffened before turning around slowly. "Oh you are so going down…sister", Serena answered her eyes a light with mischief.

"Bring it on", Mina answered just as mischievously, her hand finding its way to her hip.

Serena shook her head. "Alright…whoever can get laid by the end of the night doesn't have to be double d for the next five times we go out."

"Make it ten and you have a deal sweet heart", Mina replied not caring that they were acting like guys with the betting over who could get laid.

Serena's eye brow rose in surprise before she stuck her hand out which Mina took sealing their deal and bet. "Now we'll see who's the hotter of the two of us", Mina said as if she already knew the answer which for her would naturally be well her.

"Mina why are you trying? You don't even compare", Serena replied applying the rest of her make up which she had been working on during their little battle of wits.

"Shut up and get going I don't want to miss all the action I'LL get", Mina said sweetly her hand over her heart as if she were making a pledge.

Before Serena could talk anymore shit Mina shoved her out of the bathroom and out of the door of her apartment. "I swear Serena you are so fucking…" Mina started to say before she was interrupted.

"Gorgeous, sweet, intelligent", Serena listed a bright smile on her face, her eyes mocking Mina.

Mina shook her head and rolled her eyes at her friend whose hyper ness had not decreased since she had last seen her. "I was going to say stupid", Mina finished bluntly.

"Oh well that hurts me", Serena replied sarcastically her hand finding its way over her heart.

"Yeah yeah now get in the elevator so we can leave", Mina replied sounding as if she were a mother scolding her child.

"Someone's got something up her ass", Serena muttered loudly enough for Mina to hear.

"Excuse me…I happen to like being the way I am right now", Mina replied glad to hear the ding of the elevator signaling their arrival at the garage.

"A hot guy, and a few beers and you'll find you'll be whistling a different tune", Serena said winking before she stepped out of the open doors of the elevator.

"Maybe", Mina replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A pair of blondes laughed as they came upon the line into the new club, Amore. One of them with a red ribbon in her hair stepped forward a head of everyone waiting in line, ignoring the protest of the people in line and her companion. "Hey Rob I think you should let us in", Mina suggested sweetly to the Bouncer.

Rob, was a tall built American man who literally could scare the crap out of people. "Hello Mina…back again I see. Go ahead", he said his voice monotone his eyes never taking in the beautiful blonde, but always starring ahead at the crowd.

Mina turned to Serena and pulled her along inside the jam packed club of dancers. Lights flashed everywhere, the beat of the music thumped all around the walls. "This is great", Serena shouted to a rather silent Mina.

In fact Mina should have been hyper but her eyes were searching the crowd. "You looking for someone", Serena asked.

Mina just shook her head and placed a fake smile on her lips. "Come on let's get out there on the dance floor." Before Serena could reply she was jerked towards the dance floor where bunches and bunches of people were dancing closely. Somehow Mina managed to find room for the two to dance. The two kept dancing until Mina stopped suddenly her eyes alight with excitement and giddiness at the sight of someone. Serena noticed immediately and turned to face the direction that she was looking in. At first she couldn't find anyone until she spotted a familiar black haired pony tailed man.

"SEIYA", Mina shouted over the noise of the music making her way towards him. Serena followed silently suspicious and wondering why it was that Mina had seemed to be expecting him.

Once the two reached the oblivious man Mina tapped him on the shoulder. "Well, well, well it's a wonder that you're here the same night as us."

A smile lit his face, but before he could open his mouth a teasing voice answered for him, "Well I do believe it is fate then."

Mina's smile grew even wider as she turned to face the owner of the voice. "Hello Darien it sure has been awhile since I've last seen you", she said sarcastically.

"And you're still looking beautiful as ever my friend", he said giving her a kiss on the cheek lightly like he would a little sister.

"Hello Darien", Serena said her eye brows raised and a sudden knowing smile on her face.

He turned to face Serena who he was definitely stunned to see. Being a man his eyes couldn't help, but roam over her outfit, she looked gorgeous. "Well I must say I'm surprised to see you. Was it only a few hours ago that I talked to you?"

"Yeah I'm a little surprised to, however, I do find it strange that we keep running into each other", Serena said her eyes turning towards Mina whose eyes widened and Seiya who was grinning sheepishly.

Darien looked in their direction and raised his eye brows first in confusion than in question wondering if what Serena was suggesting was true. He had always known that Seiya was a match maker and that Mina herself had played that role several times. Before he could say anything Mina turned towards Seiya and asked, "Well shall we dance?"

"But of course", he answered quickly allowing himself to be dragged onto the dance floor quickly.

Serena crossed her arms and shook her head. "Well I have to give them credit we were a little oblivious for awhile…I'm assuming they've met before."

Darien himself smiled and watched the two who kept looking over at Serena and him. "Yes they've met twice for all I know. Once on a date Mina and I went on and the second time was on our little double date. But I have a feeling they've met on the street before. Seiya is rather famous for match making he did it all the time while I was in college."

Serena nodded her head. "Yeah well Mina isn't any better. So…shall we indulge their little fantasy?"

Darien turned to Serena surprised and said, "Serena…asking me to dance? Never thought I'd here that one."

"Oh it's only because I think you couldn't keep up", she challenged smugly her arms crossing over her chest once more.

Darien smirked and shook his head, "When are you ever going to learn you can not hold a candle to me?"

"If you can't keep up than you buy me a drink Mr. Ego and if I can't keep up I'll buy you a drink. Now stop being a chicken shit and dance with me", Serena said daringly grabbing him by the arm and dragging him onto the dance floor just as a sexy salsa tune began to play. His hands immediately found her hips and the contest was on. They were trying to out dance each other from the moment they met eyes. Before they knew it they were in the middle of a circle of people dancing. Normally Serena would get nervous being in the lime light, but she wouldn't give Darien the satisfaction of knowing such things. Serena spotted Seiya and Mina watching her with admiration and smiles as Darien spun her around and around. His hands traveled up and down her back as the two went through several steps that normally would have been considered professional. She spun away from him, her hips shaking to the beat of the song. She motioned for him to come closer with her finger and he came. His hand found the small of her back and pulled her closer to him all the while his hips grinding into hers. It was a dare and she answered by wrapping one of her legs around his waist as he dipped her, his hand traveling up her chest. He brought her back up slowly and she realized just how close they were as the song came to an end. She was but a breath away and all he had to do was move his head a mere inch closer and their lips would touch. She starred into his eyes, but the two were quickly broken from their reverie as they heard loud applause erupt from all around them.

"Well I must say you kept up well", Serena said slightly out of breath a smile on her lips as she brushed back some of her loose curls behind her ears.

"I can say the same for you. So how about you buy me a drink and I'll buy you one."

Serena laughed at the idea. "Sure why not?" She couldn't stop smiling as they walked over to the bar and the young man who sat waiting to take orders.

"Can I help you", he asked a sweet smile on his lips, his eyes roaming over Serena who could only smirk. She leaned on the bar and turned towards Darien who seemed to have a really funny look on his face, he actually seemed a little on the pissed side.

"I don't know. What do you want Darien", she asked resting her chin on her hand, her elbow upright on the bar.

"Shot of tequila", he answered curtly his eyes never leaving the boy at the bar, in fact it looked as if he was starring him down.

"I'll have the same", Serena answered taking note of the scarred look the guy behind the bar got, he quickly exited to get their drinks and Serena couldn't stop herself from raising a brow when a woman bartender brought their drinks over instead of the guy.

"Well that wasn't nice", Serena said taking up her shot glass and turning to her dancing partner.

"What", he said as if he was just coming out of a trance, his head turning to look at Serena whose brow was raised in suspicion.

"You scarred the poor little guy behind the bar", she said waving her hand towards him a small teasing smile on her face that Darien didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah well I didn't like him", he said crossing his arms, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the sleaze bag.

Serena smiled which went unnoticed by Darien once more. "And why didn't you like him, Darien?"

He turned to her then, taking note of her expression. "Reasons", he answered, a small smile touching his own lips.

"What reasons", she asked a huge grin forming on her lips and laughter dancing in her eyes.

Darien let out a chuckle and leaned down close to her, almost a breath away from her. "Wouldn't you like to know", he whispered, her eyes still dancing with laughter as she watched him.

He pulled back and smirked before picking up his own shot. "Well then Mr. Shield's I must say I agree with you. He was a pig", she said her own smirk gracing her lips.

They clinked their shot glasses and downed the drink. "You know I really think that one shot is not enough", Serena said looking at her tiny shot glass.

Darien nodded his head in agreement and turned towards the female bartender. "Can I get two Kirin please", he asked.

While he was ordering Serena turned towards the dance floor and searched for Mina and Seiya who she couldn't seem to find at all. "Oh no", she muttered her eyes still searching the sea of faces for them.

"What's wrong", Darien asked handing her a Kirin (a Japanese beer) taking note of her panicked look.

"They fucking ditched us…again. I am seriously going to kick her ass", Serena said anger toward her best friend evident.

"I drove over with Mina and I'm betting you drove over with Seiya", she asked turning to her companion who too seemed annoyed.

"Yeah …well I can't say that I'm surprised", he said his eyes searching the dance floor for his cousin before taking a drink of his beer, slightly surprised despite what he had just said. It was the boldest move the guy had ever made especially when Seiya knew that Darien knew where he lived.

Darien heard Serena sigh as a new upbeat song came on. Turning back to her he caught the look of longing as she watched the dancers and to his surprise she turned to him. "Well my night isn't going to be ruined by them…so how about you be my dance and drinking buddy", she said.

Darien raised a brow and couldn't stop the grin that was touching his lips before he crossed his arms slightly and brought the beer bottle to his lips taking a good gulp of it once more. "Ugh…I don't know about that. Think you can handle me", he asked.

Serena couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped her lips before she took a swog of her own beer. "I'm pretty sure I could handle you…you're not a half bad dancer and I'm hoping you're not a light weight", she said with a shrug of her shoulders that made the words seem casual despite the laughter glittering in her eyes.

"Half bad am I", he asked raising a brow before he set his beer down and then took hers and set it down next to his before taking her arm and dragging her on to the floor.

The music was a Caribbean rhythm that was easy to dance to. Serena turned her back to him and leaned against him grinding her butt against his pelvis. His hands found her hips and the two found a rhythm to match the music. Serena turned around slightly and watched Darien out of the corner of her eye. He was enjoying himself, that much was obvious but there was something behind his eyes that she couldn't read, it seemed that she found a lot of that every time she tried to see behind his mask. Serena was startled out of her reverie when he took her arm and spun her around to face him and brought her body close to his, his eyes locking with hers. Her breasts were nearly flat against his chest, his hips grinding into hers when she took note of their position. When the music finally came to an end Serena found that she was excited in a way she hadn't been in a long time, not since she had straddled Darien as pay back. "Come on let's go get some strong drinks", he said his head nodding towards the direction of the bar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the first time in quite awhile Serena truly felt warm and kind of safe, but, yet she was panicking because this feeling of secureness came from being in the arms of the man she despised. _'Maybe it's all the drinks I've had'_, she thought kind of dreamily as she continued to slow dance with Darien. The two had gone at it the whole night, a few dances, and then shot after shot before dancing again. The song that played was a newer American tune called "We Belong Together". For her and Darien who knew the language in which the singer sang it sort of disturbed them, for the two thought they would at least dance to it with someone they liked. Darien pulled away and looked down at the woman in his arms who had her head resting on his shoulder. To his surprise it seemed as if she fit there. She looked up at him just as the song came to an end and smiled softly before pulling away. "Alright ladies and gentlemen this is the last dance of the night, yet another American song that has Spanish flavor, the song is "Do You Only Wanna Dance". Enjoy", the DJ called out to the crowd that was slightly smaller from earlier when Serena had first entered the club.

"One last dance then", Darien said holding out his hand as the music begin to play the rhythm already in their soul, which Serena found was quite different for she had never had a dance partner who knew exactly what to do with her and be in the exact rhythm as her… that was until tonight. Serena had gladly accepted his hand as she thought these thoughts, finding that once more they began dance steps that one could usually only find in dance competitions and dance classrooms. The small space the two had been confined to slowly became larger as people took notice of the couple and as the space widened they began to spin around the dance floor taking in their lime light and competing with each other. He dipped her and she came back up her leg wrapped around him before he spun her away from him and twirled her around and around until she found her way back in his arms. He did yet another dip only this time she swung around to the other side coming up flushed, her eyes finding his. His hand on the small of her back pulled her closer before he spun her away from him and brought her back only her back was up against his chest, she ground her butt against him and slid down and back up before he spun her away again and this time they came face to face. She flipped some of the hair that was coming out of her bun behind her and kicked her left foot to the opposite of his and brought it back up only he caught it in his arm, for the brief moment their eyes were looking at one another she felt unsure of the next move they were going to do but somehow in his eyes she found reassurance and allowed him to bring her around the dance floor her leg on his shoulder and her head back her other foot slightly off the ground. Applause burst from all around before he dropped her leg and the pressure on her back subsided. He spun her away this time letting her go as she did a few moves herself, lost in the music. She turned to face him and with her finger told him to come to her which he did with a shake of his head and a rueful smile. He grabbed the side of her waist and brought her close to him his hand on the back of her neck as he dipped her again for the third time, but this time he did something that sent the crowds cheering and her reeling in shock, he kissed her while bringing her back up. Serena only felt minor shock before passion rose in her and she closed her eyes letting herself enjoy the brief kiss before she felt a tug on her hand before he released her again in yet another spin but this time when she came back to him, her hand was pushing on his chest, the two went through a few minor moves before he grabbed her arm and brought her into his arms, her back against his chest, their arms entangled as they continued to move backwards before he let her go in a final spin. The music came to an end then and the crowd cheered happily, nearly the entire club had been watching the couple and Serena felt a blush stain her cheeks as she caught Darien's eyes which were glowing with excitement. Serena allowed herself to breathe before she nodded her head at him as he joined her allowing the crowd to take back the dance floor as the DJ played another song saying that the couple had earned it. To some people's surprise the couple walked off of the dance floor and to the bar for a few drinks. Serena clinked her martini glass with his, watching him while trying to figure out what had made him kiss her. "So…would you like to come to my house", he asked a smile on his lips.

Serena rolled her eyes and answered, "I'm not drunk enough for that Darien Shields, so don't try to pull it."

He leaned in close to her then, his eyes sparkling with mischief and what looked like desire. "Oh but I think you are", he said huskily.

Her eyes lit up and she laughed her head shaking. "You never quit do you", she asked before taking another sip of her martini.

He took a sip of his own his eyes never leaving hers. "Not really…besides I know you want it."

Serena laughed again, "Maybe if I'm stupidly drunk then you'll have a chance but so far you're ways of convincing me to sleep with you isn't going to work on me."

"Well at least come to my house for awhile", he asked sounding a little bit as if he was pleading.

Serena smiled, "Why should I", she asked realizing that all the alcohol she had been drinking was starting to take effect and she was sure that Darien was feeling the same.

Without warning his mouth crashed on hers and she was spiraling in a world of wonder at the feeling of his warm lips. Serena couldn't fight it, especially in her state so she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to his tongue that quickly took advantage of the situation. The kiss escalated surprisingly fast as he pulled her closer, her chest being crushed against his, her own arms encircling his neck allowing him even more access to what he wanted. But all good things come to an end and he pulled away, his breath ragged from the kiss. "That is why", he answered her earlier question that she had completely forgotten about.

"Good enough reason", she replied taking his hand and leading him out of the club. As they left, both received compliments on their skill and dancing, but they barely acknowledged any of it, in fact they were in to much of a hurry to get to his apartment. The ride in the cab was filled with sexual tension between the two and once they were out of the cab it was a race to the elevator, when the doors to the elevator closed sealing the two from public view, the tension had risen until Serena could take it no more. Within seconds her body was pressed against his and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Darien himself wanted to feel every inch of her and so he pressed her closer, his tongue battling hers for dominance. The two barely made it out of the elevator without doing anything obscene. However, opening the door to his apartment was the hardest part in Darien's opinion, he never wanted to leave the warmth of Serena and he had to in order to open the door. Fumbling with the keys felt like it took hours and then just trying to put it in the key hole seemed to waste more time. What happened after the door was open and the two were inside was enough to make the whole apartment steamy.

They were locked in an embrace, kissing passionately and as they walked towards the bedroom never parting Darien began removing Serena of her clothes. Her shirt went first and then her bra. And before he could work on her skirt she had unbuttoned his shirt and pressed her bare skin against his own, muddling his thoughts and suppressing him of his goal to get her completely naked. She walked backwards as he directed her towards the bedroom, his lips never leaving her own, their tongues wrapping around one another fighting to be dominant. Serena didn't notice that her back had come to rest against her bedroom door which was their destination, she only noticed that Darien picked up both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

After a few moments of grinding against one another Darien had reached the breaking point. He opened his bedroom door and laid Serena on his bed before climbing on top of her. His lips began to roam over her heated skin and as he came upon her nipple he took into his mouth. He felt her arch against him and knew that there was no way he could turn back. Once he was done with one he moved to the other as his hands worked skillfully to remove her of her skirt. "God you're beautiful", Darien half whispered as his lips trailed down from her breasts to her stomach until finally he came to the edge of her panty line.

Kissing both hip bones he let his hands glide her panties down her legs. His manhood so swollen that he knew he could not wait much longer to be inside her. He barely noticed her unbuttoning his pants and when she groaned in frustration he realized what she was doing. Quickly he slipped his pants off and then his boxers before coming to be above her again once more. To his surprise though she sat up from her laying position and pressed herself against him, kissing him down the side of the neck as she caressed his lower regions. "I can't wait much longer", he mumbled to her in pleasure. Nodding she lay back down and allowed him to spread her legs. Before she knew it he was inside of her, pumping in and out and causing her the wildest pleasure she'd ever had. At that moment anything and everything flew from her mind and all she saw and felt was him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sighed, exhaustion taking over her as she lay on Darien's bed still in the nude. They had spent hours in the shower, in the kitchen, on the bed, even on the floor having sex and to Serena it was thoroughly amazing and somewhat fulfilling. Now she lay on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart and feeling comfort she hadn't really ever thought she would feel, she couldn't help but love the feeling of the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. "Not bad huh", Darien asked his arms encircling her waist pulling the woman closer.

She looked up at him, still in her drunken stupor. Her mind briefly running over their actions. "No definitely not bad", she replied before snuggling closer to him.

Just before she let sleep completely take her she allowed herself to take in all that was going on, his breathing, his heart beat, the feel of his skin against hers and his fingers playing with her hair. No what had just happened had definitely not been bad she thought before falling into oblivion.

**Wow that took forever…sorry once again for having taken so long for this chapter and I know you guys are probably happy that they're finally getting together but don't worry I'm not going to rush the love at all. Well sorry again please leave reviews for what you thought. – Silent Figure**


	15. You Can Run, You Can Hide

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Fifteen**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story **

**Author's Note: I know you guys have been waiting forever for this to come out and so I must apologize in truth it's been busy between school, softball, and JROTC. I have a new story coming out soon that I hope you guys will check it out so far it's untitled but I like it a lot and hopefully you will to. Ok well Read and Review please.**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE -- ** the alarm clock fell to the floor as a lithe hand managed to pop out of the covers and smack the alarm clock hard enough to send it to the floor, the chord unplugged and all. Serena groaned as she felt the oncoming of a huge headache, she tried to burry herself further in the pillows of the bed when she caught a whiff of a very familiar cologne that she knew belonged to only one person. Immediately her eyes shot open in horror, all of the memories of the night before (or what she could remember of it anyway) coming back to her. Not to mention she came to realize that she was not in her own bed and she was wearing nothing. She shut her eyes trying to figure out what had happened after she had had those few shots of liquor, or what she thought was a few. "Oh this isn't happening", Serena groaned to herself as she rolled over onto her back. The other side of the bed was empty; however the smells of breakfast and sounds of someone cooking in the kitchen warned her that she was not alone.

She sat up slowly, trying to take calm herself and hoping whoever it was in the kitchen was not who she suspected it was. Finally she worked up the nerve to get out of bed and walk to the door. She cracked the door open and peered through only to see a very familiar black haired man wearing only boxers and an open cotton button up shirt standing by the stove. Immediately she shut the door and took a deep breath while closing her eyes hoping that she would open them and find that she was in her own bed and that this all was a dream. But as it goes, it did not turn out this way for her situation was very real. She grabbed the sheet from his bed and covered her nudity with it; muttering curses she threw open the door and stomped out making her presence known to Darien. "What the hell did you do to me", she questioned her voice angered though not yet at the screaming level.

Darien looked over his shoulder with a smug smile on his face. "Many things actually, we were both drunk and I'm assuming you hit on me."

Serena's mouth dropped open. "You know damn well who is the whore around here Darien Shields. You raped me while I was under the influence", Serena said her voice rising to new volumes of loud.

"You can't rape the willing Serena. Besides I do remember you crying out my name last nigh…" he didn't have a chance to finish, he was far too busy trying to dodge his portable phone that was aiming straight for his head.

Serena wasn't finished, she kept throwing various objects at him and for anyone who might have been passing by they would have thought it was a war zone, seeing as how Darien was crawling his way over to stop the psychotic Serena who was throwing everything that was within her reach at Darien. When he got close enough he tackled her to the couch pinning her arms above her head and legs down so she could create no further damage. Her breathing was heavy and anger was still burning in her eyes when she met his. "Damn you are crazy", Darien said out of breath from tussling with Serena and dodging frantically from all of HIS belongings that Serena had been hurling at him.

Even then she continued to struggle. "Let go of me Darien", Serena growled, but she found that she was calming her anger, and igniting a completely different fire, the one known as desire. Darien himself was feeling the same effects, the feel of her body covered only by the sheet withering against his own body aroused him. And without thinking he kissed her, hard. For a few seconds she put up a struggle before she finally gave in. Serena found the passion and desire she had held in for him for so long come out in that searing kiss and before she knew it she found that her arms were free, and instead of using them to push him off of her like she should have she pulled him closer, her arms finding their way to the back of his neck and her fingers tangling themselves in his hair that she had longed to run her hands through for so long.

Darien pulled away slowly, and both of them opened their eyes to meet one another, passion, lust, desire all clashing as blue met blue. All Serena could do was stare into his eyes searching for something that she could not name, it was then that she noticed Darien was doing the same. Silence filled the room and it was serene instead of uncomfortable, and without thinking it through Serena lifted her head up from resting on the pillow of the couch to close the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and chaste before she pulled away and rested her head on the pillow, her eyes finding his once more, searching for a reaction to her kiss. To her surprise and delight his lips found hers again and all was forgotten. All of Serena's hate for the man on top of her, all of her memories of him drifted away and gave way to something else, something she couldn't quite describe. Without realizing it the sheet that she had used to cover herself up had been removed and with her own hands she had removed his shirt and allowed it to slip to the floor with her sheet. She allowed herself to let her hands roam over the firm muscles of his arms and chest, and to her surprise she loved every bit of it, while her tongue and his fought for dominance. His boxers soon joined his shirt and her sheet on the floor. Darien pulled away from her then, ending the kiss and then he opened his eyes to meet hers for the third time. Without speaking a word he asked her for permission which thoroughly surprised her. For a moment thoughts actually processed in her mind all of them trying to tell her that what she was about to do would only bring on regret, but something else lay deeper in those thoughts, something that pushed her forward. And she did give in to those thoughts that lay deeper that seemed to promise more if she continued, she closed the gap between them once more giving him full permission to have his way with her.

He slipped into her and began to pump in and out of her slowly. Their kiss ended and he looked into her eyes and he picked up his pace. Serena groaned and wrapped her legs around him trying to get him deeper into her. To her surprise and even pleasure he wrapped one of his arms around her back and pulled her up into a sitting position so that their torsos were straight up and their bodies were completely pressed against one another. With each drive into her Serena felt her pleasure building up from within her belly and sinking lower. "Darien", Serena moaned as she found herself reaching heights that had been unimaginable and somewhere in her mind she knew that she would never be able to reach such heights with anyone else except him and this scared her even more than the fact that she was doing something that she had sworn she would never do with him. Just before she came to her climax Darien put his other hand that wasn't on her back behind her neck and kissed her. He soon joined her in climax and together they fell to a laying down position on his coach, him laying on top of her. Their breathe mingled in it's harshness and Darien wiped away a sweaty strand of her hair, before he layed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then her lips. Everything seemed so perfect and all her previous feelings of anger faded away as something new took over. She opened his mouth to his prodding tongue and arched her back so that her chest was pressing against his as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warmth seemed to surround her and all she could do was snuggle closer to that warmth. For a few moments the warmth was fine until she realized that it was radiating from bare skin and one that her own bare skin was pressed to. Slowly her eye lashes fluttered open to reveal her gorgeous blue eyes. Confusion set in before all of her memories came flooding back to her and her eyes widened. Serena immediately sat up in alarm and looked to the sleeping form beside her. "Oh my god", Serena whispered to herself as she looked upon the face of a man who could have been a Greek god if not for the fact that she knew him oh so well to be human. Running a hand through her hair she sighed, she had known full well what she was doing when it started yet she wouldn't or rather couldn't stop it even if she had wanted to. Her eyes widened at that thought, she had actually wanted to...have sex…to make love …to whatever you could call it with him. Silently she slipped from the bed, his bed, and dressed herself in what clothes of hers she could find before walking out of his room looking back only once at his sleeping form. For in sleep he seemed peaceful and looked innocent, he seemed as though the personality behind those features was someone who was gentle and sweet, someone who was completely different from the Darien she knew.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena fumbled with her keys until she found the one that opened her apartment door. Sighing she placed it in the key hole and turned it until she heard the familiar click that let her know her door was unlocked. Serena turned the knob, but was stopped when she heard a rather pestering voice ask, "Well where were you all night and for half the day?"

Serena turned around with a groan and faced her dear friend and cousin. "Nowhere in particular, I completed our bet what about you", she answered hoping Mina wouldn't take her questioning any further.

"No I didn't. So tell me who was the guy you spent the night with and half the day? I mean for a guy to keep you that long must mean something", Mina said hinting strongly that she had a hunch as to whom she had spent her night with.

"No one you know. In fact I was too drunk to even catch his name", Serena replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

However, Mina was not buying her act. "Really? You spent the whole night with him and nearly all the day with him and you didn't catch his name? Have you looked at the time? It's three o' clock Serena."

"Yeah pretty much", Serena replied bluntly before turning back to her door and stepping into her apartment.

However, the nagging and very inquisitive Mina was not going to give up until she got some answers so…she followed her inside. "I don't think you were invited in", Serena called out from her place on her couch.

Mina shook her head taking in the appearance of her friend. She definitely had sex hair and she wasn't wearing what she had been the night before. In fact she was wearing a man's button up shirt instead of her own black v neck top over her skirt. Her eyes looked tired and her features a little on the haggard side from a hangover. "Mina you're standing in my apartment doing nothing….what do you want?"

"More answers because I know you're lying. Honestly do you really think after knowing you practically my whole life and being just like you that I wouldn't be able to tell whether or not you were lying?"

Serena's head turned toward her friend slightly her eyes relaying a message that told her that Mina needed to leave. "You slept with Darien didn't you", Mina said not backing down before Serena's death glare.

Serena shook her head letting out a groan. "Do you ever just stop with that foolish notion of yours? I mean my God drop it there is nothing between the two of us", Serena said her voice rising in volume.

"Oh…so you DID sleep with him", Mina replied not minding the anger that was emanating from her best friend and cousin. In fact, she looked rather cheerful.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, no I'll let you do that. See I always knew you two would hook up, we just needed to find the right atmosphere for you two", Mina babbled.

"Shut up Mina", Serena said turning her icy gaze on her best friend. A warning was there and to most it looked deadly, but Mina was to busy enjoying her moment of triumph to care.

"Oh fine I'll drop it for now since you're being a bitch about it. I'll leave you alone to your hang over", Mina replied a little on the annoyed side before she walked out the door of Serena's apartment.

Serena turned back to face her TV that was turned off before running a hand through her hair. Sighing she turned on the TV with a simple press of the button, what had happened with Darien was pissing her off. In fact she was more pissed off at herself for even letting him kiss her…and not to mention the fact that she had liked having sex with him. _'He was really really good in bed'_, Serena thought miserably before pulling her legs up for her to rest her chin on them. She groaned again trying to forget about the intense pleasure she had felt only hours ago. '_Lust is one of the seven deadly sins Serena so just cool it'_, she scolded herself as her mind wandered back to the days events. She couldn't get Darien Shields, the man she couldn't stand, out of her head. Sighing she tried to pay attention to the TV, but found it quite impossible. Sighing she buried her face in her pillow and tried to rid herself of all of the images that kept playing in her head. Especially the ones of the night before which she could have been sparred, at first she couldn't remember them, but slowly they were starting to drift back to her, most of them would cause a blush to arise. The phone ringing brought her mind out of the gutter and she gladly let her mind wander as to who would be on the other side of the line, though she hoped it was not a certain man she had just spent half of her day with. "Hello", Serena answered cringing at the sound of her tired voice.

"Hey there Sunshine how are you", replied Raye, her voice chipper and excited. Serena rolled her eyes hoping that Raye had not already been informed of her late night.

"So who was the guy you spent the whole night with", asked Raye. Serena stopped then and there ready to just parade out her door and into Mina's apartment to kill the girl.

"What… What do you mean", Serena asked running a hand through her hair for what must have been the millionth time hoping that she could play it off, but then again if Mina had already talked to Raye then she would never hear the end of it.

"Uh huh…I called you last night…it was pretty late at night too. And you didn't pick up so I tried again this morning at around eleven, then at one and then I called Mina. She said she hadn't seen you all day", Raye replied. And for a moment Serena just kept silent waiting to see if Raye would continue on and let her know that Mina had dropped hints that she had probably slept with Darien.

"I don't know the guys name… I met him at the club, we were pretty drunk", Serena said letting out a breath she hadn't really realized she had been holding.

"Oh one of those really good one night stands. Yeah I've had a few of those before. Too bad you didn't catch the guys name though, if they're good enough to keep you for nearly half the day after that night you know they might be good enough to keep you never know", Raye said sounding as if she were a mother scolding her daughter.

"So anyway off of my one night stand and onto the purpose of your call. Or were you just that bored that you had to know what I was doing", Serena asked knowing full well that the irritation her head ache was causing her was starting to show.

"No…I wanted to let you know that us girls are all getting together tomorrow to try on our dresses and the guys too for their tuxedos…which I really can't wait to see let me tell you. I love my husband but Darien and Greg would just look astonishing in their tuxedos. And of course after all that fun we get to eat at Lita's wonderful restaurant which you have yet to go to by the way. Oh and it's a chance to hook up with a certain tall, dark, and handsome guy we all know you secretly like. So you have no reason not to go", Raye chatted happily.

'_Well being really uncomfortable after having sex with the man I most despise is a good enough reason not to go', _Serena thought with a cringe. But of course she would never say such words so she replied bluntly, "Darien is enough reason NOT to go."

"Oh come on you have to come…it's a chance to see all the brides' maids and grooms dressed up. And Chad of course, now I know the other guys would look astonishing but my soon to be hubby would look ravishing", Raye said chipperly. In Serena's mind she could just picture Raye looking at her finger nails with a huge smile on her face. Serena herself was resting her chin on her knee that was propped up on her wheelie chair that she had walked over to somewhere in their conversation.

"Raye you must really love this guy huh", she asked with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I really do love him", Raye replied her voice not betraying her true emotion. In fact she was dead serious; in her voice Serena could hear all of what she had said and knew it to be no less than the truth. Raye's voice had been soft when she spoke and to hear her sounding gentle didn't seem to surprise Serena even though it was completely out of character for Raye.

Silence quickly took place of their conversation. Serena herself was thinking and trying to ignore the swelling in her heart. She wanted to be in love but alas she was not, it sounded so wonderful but no matter how hard she hoped for it she never seemed to find it. "Ok well enough of the mushy stuff…you'll be there right", Raye asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, yeah of course I'll be there…for the food only", Serena replied letting a small smile grace her lips, one that didn't reach her eyes. Even if no one could see it, Serena still felt like she had to do it maybe to convince herself that she wasn't really as lonely as she felt.

Raye laughed on the other side and replied, "Yeah sure…whatever. Look I'll talk to you later. Love you much bye."

"Bye", Serena replied surprised that her voice had let her affection for her best friend show through. In truth she was really happy for Raye, especially after hearing her talk about her love for Chad even though it was just proclaiming her love towards him it was still saying a lot.

In a way Raye had changed, she used to be insensitive and not really caring, now it seemed as though she did care. _'Well she did care before; she proved it that one time Brad Jenson cheated on me. She socked him right in the eye. He had a black eye for weeks", _Serena thought with a chuckle. Raye had always hidden her feelings from the world's view, only once had Serena come upon her crying and that was her birthday and she had found out about her father's death. But now was different, now she was always happy never being moody or uptight, always up for what's going on. Being in love had done that. '_I wonder what I would be like if I was in love'_, Serena thought looking up at her ceiling as if searching for an answer. Once again her thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang. Groaning she looked at it, as if trying to see who was calling her even though she had caller id on the counter that told her who exactly was calling her. "Hello", Serena answered with a sigh.

"So are we still on for tonight? After all you did say you would go to dinner with me. And if you're anything like you were today or last night then I wouldn't mind another night together", replied a voice that stunned Serena.

For a moment she stood stock still her eyes wide before panic set in. "Ugh…no. Have to go bye", Serena replied before hanging up on him.

'_Now how does it feel to be hung up on Mr. Shields'_, Serena thought rather smugly before she felt a pang of regret filter into her heart. Serena shook her head trying to get rid of the chill that she had felt go up her spine the moment he spoke. "Yeah girl you need some help", Serena said out loud to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena awoke bright and early the next morning after going to bed a few hours after her phone call with Raye the night before. On her way out the door she met a rather surprised and somewhat impressed Mina. "You woke up early on your own? Dude…that's crazy", Mina said being completely serious about the words she just spoke.

Serena being too tired to really care just smiled sarcastically before turning on her heel and walking towards the elevators. "Oh…so you're not in a good mood especially since you had to get up. It's alright I understand", Mina said as she caught up with her best friend who didn't even turn to her. In fact Serena looked as if she were sleep walking if not for proof that she had primped by the looks of her Mina would have believed that Serena was sleep walking.

"So…are you ready to go to Kyoto? You know it's been forever since we've been there. Not since Raye was inducted into the shrine."

Serena turned towards Mina and shook her head. Her friend knew her through and through and until Mina got her talking she wouldn't let up. "Yeah I guess. Now shut up and let's go we're taking my car."

"That's not a good…" Mina started to say but stopped when she noticed the look her friend was giving her.

The ride down to the car garage was nice and quiet for Serena, but unbearable for Mina. She so badly wanted answers about the night Serena had spent with Darien, which she knew for sure. Her gut feeling had just told her that Serena had been with Darien and her gut feelings were never wrong. Finally once they approached Serena's car Mina leaned on the door before stepping into the car and asking, "If you're not going to tell me who it was. Will you tell me at least if he was good or not?"

Serena let her head fall onto the steering wheel in pure and utter annoyance. "He was too good to be true", Serena lifted her head to look into the eyes of her cousin who was now seated beside her before she continued, "there are you happy?"

Mina smiled and looked forward before turning on the radio. She never answered in fact she just smiled and hummed along to the tune as the two drove through the city until they reached the outskirts of the city where they hopped the JR Tokaido Shinkansenn line to Kyoto. The ride was long and the girls hardly spoke so it was boring, and for one hundred and twenty minutes precisely two hours Serena was left to her thoughts and memories about the night she had spent with Darien and how soon she would see him. In truth she had no clue how to react, obviously she was going to try to revert things back to the way they used to be and it would have been easy for them to do if she hadn't slept with him while she was sober. That had given him something to hold above her and she knew he would never let her forget it. In truth she was more worried about whether or not he had told anyone. Serena was startled out of her thoughts when the train came to a sudden halt. "Time to go babe. Come on Raye said Ken will pick us up and take us to Lita and his place."

Serena nodded her head and picked up her purse before looking out the window one last time only to spot Ken waiting by a car. She froze as someone she knew all too well walked up to him from behind smiling with a hot dog in hand. "Come on Serena let's go."

"I'm coming", she replied as she slipped her purse over her shoulder before following Mina practically panicking on the inside but keeping a calm cool collected face on the outside.

The steps Serena took to get off the train felt as if they were too fast, and all she wanted to do was procrastinate before she had to face Darien. But alas Mina and her impatience grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off the train to face a smiling Ken with Darien no where in sight. "My my I swear you ladies grow more beautiful every time I see you", he said taking off his sun glasses with a whistle.

Mina smiled and hugged him before kissing him on the cheek. "Oh how I have missed your charm."

Serena just kept looking around for signs of him, she knew he was there. "Oh what no hug from you Serena? And you my lady are supposed to be the most lovable of us all."

Finally relaxing Serena turned to Ken with a smile pulling off her own sun glasses before kissing him on the cheek after a warm hug. "I swear woman if I was not taken I would…"

"Be a dead man if Lita ever heard you talk that way", cut in a voice that Serena dreaded hearing.

Sighing she turned around to face none other than Darien who smirked, his eyes covered by a nice pair of shades. Her eyes narrowed as she took in what he was wearing, a white cotton wife beater beneath a button up striped shirt that was open letting the world see his clearly defined abs beneath the wife beater. For once he was wearing normal clothes, but there was something off about him. "Hello Meatball head sorry if I could find something to compliment I would." Oh her reply to him earlier had definitely bruised his ego. But what could she expect? Darien had probably never been turned down before and it probably made him angry. '

Serena rolled her eyes before linking her arm with Ken and turning her back on Darien, trying to keep her cool, in truth she didn't know how to react to Darien. "So you were saying", Serena asked a bright smile on her face. Ken only shook his head letting out a deep chuckle.

"Well I would have been after you. But as you know I already have the love of my life."

Serena nodded her head and answered with, "Yes I understand but it doesn't mean I don't like to hear it after all you know it makes a girl feel good. It's a nice quality to be charming something some 'assholes' totally lack."

Ken laughed turning his head to look over his shoulder at a smirking Darien who seemed to really be enjoying himself despite the fact that Mina was completely ignoring him. In fact Darien was looking straight ahead at Serena. Once they came upon the car Mina immediately dashed to the side calling "SHOT GUN" leaving behind her a whining Serena.

"Really Serena I thought you were grown up only kids whine over the front seat. Or have I been proven right? You're maturity level really is that of ten year old", Darien said drawing Serena's attention away from Mina immediately causing her to shut up.

Her eyes narrowed before she slipped on her own sun glasses and pushed past him not forgetting to shoulder him as she opened the car door and slipped into the red Camry scooting as far away from the side Darien slipped into as she could. Alright, she knew how to react to him now. She would give him the same treatment she was giving him. Darien only chuckled as he watched her not forgetting to let his eyes roam. Truly she was far more beautiful without clothes on. Her cargo flares fit snuggly giving him a perfect view of her bottom, and her tight sailor moon logo shirt let the world know she had curves. Once all were in the car Ken took off. If not for the fact that Serena was sitting next to the man she "despised" then it would have been a perfectly enjoyable ride considering the gorgeous cool weather and the sun shining down upon Kyoto as well as the gorgeous sites. Mina being her happy little self decided to start up a conversation. "So Ken guess what", she said excitedly like she was almost a child.

"What", Ken asked with laughter in his voice taking note of the way she was acting and how much she resembled a child.

"Serena finally got laid after months and months of being a shrew", Mina replied immediately creating a burst of laughter from both Darien and Ken.

Serena blushed and sank lower in her seat willing herself not to strangle her best friend for the sake of safety in the car. "Really? Well that's quite interesting. And whom did she spend the night with?"

Serena quickly jumped in before Darien or Mina could say anything, "No one important. And to tell you the truth he really was a lousy lay too not that it's any of your business Mina. I swear he went limp like three times."

Serena felt the anger grow from the man beside her, but refused to turn towards Darien. Now she had done it. He'd never forgive her now. "Then why did you spend half the day with him after the night", Mina asked not willing to back down.

"Oh well he was a clingy little guy. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He just couldn't let go you know", Serena replied catching the pout Mina displayed on her face.

Serena watched as Mina's own facial expression changed as a new thought popped up in her head. "Well what about you Darien? Where did you go the night Serena got laid? I mean Seiya said he didn't hear from you for awhile after he ditched you."

"Oh I myself found a lousy lay as well. I swear she was about as useless as a virgin. Her tits sagged to. I really regretted taking her home you know. I guess I was to damn drunk to figure out what was going on", he replied catching onto Mina's game and apparently he did not want the whole clan to know about their encounter either.

Serena herself was glaring at Darien from behind her glasses before she stomped on his foot. "Oh I'm sorry Darien I was just trying to get my foot a little more comfortable in my shoe didn't realize your foot was there", she said after he had yelped in pain.

He smiled chillingly at her before turning ahead and ignoring the infuriating woman's presence. Ken had caught onto their game and realized exactly what they had done and why Mina was bringing it up. But he was a respectable man and believed that whatever went on behind closed doors was their business. "I'm bored", Mina stated before reaching over and turning on the radio flipping through all the channels until she came upon the channel that played American music. "Nowhere to Run" by Martha Reeves and the Vandellas was announced and Mina couldn't help but giggle at the irony of the song. The rest of the ride was quiet as the group listened to the woman preach about the inevitability of falling in love. Darien and especially Serena felt the total irony of the song as they endured each others presence with literally no where to run.

The ride finally came to an end about twenty minutes later and Serena couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy car. The moment she was free she found herself engulfed in a hug from Raye who had come out the door as soon as they had parked. After Mina had received her bear hug Raye ushered them into Lita's house. Serena sighed as she breathed in the scent of Lita's cooking. "God I've missed the smells of your kitchen", Serena told Lita as she hugged her friend.

"Yes well you always had an obsession with my cooking Serena", Lita replied with a huge smile. In fact Lita seemed to be glowing of pride and happiness so much so that it seemed unusual.

"I believe all of us have an obsession with your cooking Lita", Mina cut in before Serena could ask about the glowing Lita.

"Well what can I say? I am the best chef in the world", Lita replied sticking her nose up in the air with a huge smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, yeah and I'm the princess of the moon", Serena replied sarcastically glad to see the playful pout that Lita was famous for.

"Alright Ladies enough it's time to try on the dresses and present them to the darling men before we get our own little run way show", Raye interrupted before ushering the girls upstairs away from the men in the living room who had taken it upon themselves to turn on the TV and chow down on popcorn.

Upstairs Amy was sitting on the bed reading a book on pregnancy. Serena's eye brows immediately shot up. "Are you pregnant", Mina asked beating the rest of the group to the punch.

Amy looked up with a quizzical brow before taking note of the book. "Oh no I found this on Lita's bed", Amy replied.

All eyes immediately turned to a blushing Lita whose eyes were huge. "I was going to tell you guys but I had planned on telling Ken first", Lita confessed.

For a moment the silence was unbearable before she found herself receiving congratulations, hugs, kisses, and a lot of fawning. In truth she hadn't told the girls because it was Raye's day and not hers. "Ok, Ok enough you guys. We can discuss the baby at a later date for now it's Raye's day", Lita interjected before anyone could continue on with ideas for baby names or the discussion of whether or not it was a boy or girl.

All the girls shut up including Raye who smiled once she realized that all attention was back on her though she herself had been just as caught up about the news of the baby so much so that she had forgotten all about her wedding. All eyes turned back to Raye as she pulled out the dresses and handed them out amongst her friends. "Now slip them on you guys so we can go model. I can't wait to see they're faces now that all the colors are sorted out." Once all were fitted Raye checked to make sure everything was nice and snug before walking downstairs, still in her regular clothes deciding that she would model for Chad's friends only and since Chad was among them she would have to wait. Taking the remote from the men she changed the channel from American sports to music which she received several boos for. "Don't cha" by Pussy cat dolls began to play.

"Gentlemen may I present my brides maids", Raye called loudly so the first of her bridesmaid stepped forward. Amy being shy ducked her head as she walked into the room and quickly she did a twirl in her baby blue chiffon iridescent dress with a drape front. All the men let out a whistle causing Amy to turn a deep shade of red.

Next came Mina in an orange version of what Amy was wearing only she was much more open with her dress. She twirled a few times posing several times before strutting away winking at each guy as she passed them by. Raye appeared once more with another introduction, "Now gentlemen may I present my matron and maid of honor."

Within seconds Lita appeared in a light green dress that was two paneled with a boned strapless bustier and a sweeping A-line ball gown skirt with an elegant drape as well as matching gloves that reached her elbow. When Lita walked in Ken howled causing every one to laugh, but Lita kept a straight face as she posed right in front of her husband before winking at him. She dipped down and left a light kiss on his lips causing lust to radiate from her husband before she spun on her heel and strutted down the hall way and up the stair well. Howls and hoots as well as "why didn't I get one" were left in her wake. Last Serena appeared from the stair well and down the hall way into the crowd of five her face upright. Unlike the other girls she over exaggerated her poses and even flipped her hair back and forth. Serena twirled before stopping with yet another pose only this one was with both her hands in her hair and her head titled up like a model. Hoots and whistles left the mouth of each guy all except for Darien which Serena noticed.

On impulse she went with a wicked idea that had just popped up in her head. Deciding she would play a game she walked up to him her eyes never leaving his. She posed and winked at him letting the words of the song escape her lips. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me…don't cha …don't cha. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me…don't cha…don't cha." She twirled away from him before walking around the couch to the end where he sat his back to her while all the other men turned and watched her. She encircled her arms around the front of him enjoying the feeling of him tensing up. She sung the words in his ear again enjoying the scent of him before she completely pulled away and strutted down the hall way and up the stairs, not forgetting to turn around and blow a kiss at her "adoring fans".

Raye waited for her at the top in her wedding gown a huge smile on her face. "I saw that", Raye said before Serena could completely walk away.

"Yeah well it's not like I had a choice…all the other men are taken and Andrew is like my brother", Serena replied cringing on the inside as she thought about how pathetic her excuse was.

"Yeah sure, well hurry up and get dressed so you can announce me and make sure Chad isn't in the room."

Serena quickly changed back into her regular clothes before sprinting down to join her friends. All the girls were already downstairs sitting with their respective lovers except for Mina and Andrew who sat as far apart as they could. Chad was in the closet closely guarded by Lita and Ken who leaned against it. "Ladies and gentlemen without further a due I present to you what all of you have been waiting for the one, the only bride of this wonderful wedding. May I introduce my dear friend Raye", Serena announced changing the music to the techno version of "Listen to Your Heart" which had been requested by Raye.

Amy flicked the lights on and off as Raye walked into the living room twirling around and posing. Laughter escaped the room as well as whoops and whistles. All the girls clapped and Amy even whistled as their friend started dancing. Serena was soon pulled up off the couch from beside Andrew and found herself Raye's partner. Laughter escaped both of their lips as they spun each other back and forth. But alas the song was coming to an end and Raye took her final pose and twirl before walking off and up the stairs. Once it was safe Lita and Ken let up to let Chad out who seemed somewhat disappointed to find that his wife's display was already done. "Hey Chad I think Serena makes a better dance partner for Raye then you do", Andrew said laughter still ringing in his voice.

"I'd have to second that", Ken spoke up before he felt a hard punch in his shoulder by none other than Chad.

"Yeah you all are funny. Hardy har har har you all are real funny. This was a retarded idea anyway", Chad shot back.

"Personally I thought it was comical and very worth my time", Greg interjected his voice serious but his face twisted up in laughter.

"I think Darien does to", Andrew added which caused the room to erupt in laughter.

Darien shot him a glare that caused Andrew to laugh even harder. "Alright, alright enough it's your turn boys", Raye called out as she entered the room of laughing adults who reminded her very much of teenagers.

"Do we have to Raye", Andrew whined sticking up for what the rest of the men had agreed upon earlier.

"Yes you do Andrew or I swear to God you're life will be hell. Same goes for the rest of you", she replied with an evil eye.

All the men laughed in return which only angered the priestess. Walking up close to Ken and Greg she said in a hushed tone, "You know your wife and fiancée back me up one hundred percent don't you and they have their ways of punishing you if you don't follow through." Both of them gulped and looked at their respective woman with a look of pleading, but found themselves shot down with a nod of the heads.

"And you two Andrew and Darien well you know I can't affect your sex lives but I sure as hell can make your lives a little more embarrassing", Raye threatened with a sweet smile that hid her hideous intentions.

Both males shivered knowing full well that Raye meant business and so the women ended up watching as each man grudgingly came out in their tuxes. In truth Serena couldn't lie when she saw Darien he looked amazing in a tux. None of them did anything stunning, but the girls didn't refrain from joking and mocking them making it enjoyable for the women at least. To the girl's enjoyment Raye commented on nearly all of the men's butts causing each of them to blush. "Hey Serena isn't Darien's ass cute", Raye had asked when Darien had come down and turned around to show the girls the tux.

Crimson stained her cheeks but she answered with a, "It's a little too flat for my tastes", anyway. Of course everyone knew she was lying for her blush clearly gave it away. Once all the men were done the girl's clapped as they came down the stairs grudgingly. "Well it's time we all get moving. Ken you take Serena and Darien. I'll take Amy and Greg. And Raye and Chad you guys get Mina and Andrew", Lita said immediately taking up the organizer role.

It seemed interesting how everyone immediately followed her orders to Serena because it happened without questions from anybody which in itself was strange. As Serena slipped into the back seat of Ken's Camry her mind roamed over the morning's events silently thanking the gods above for the day nearly being over. All she had to do now was get through the dinner.

**Oh my goodness that took me for fricken ever. What can I say? Writers Block got me here I was going to take it farther but you all have been waiting forever for the next chapter so I just decided to post it. Hope you've enjoyed it and I hope you review thanks for beings so patient. – Silent Figure**


	16. So Let Go

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Sixteen**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story **

**READ**** Author's Note: Ok you guys finally have an update on Revenge is Sweet which I'm sure you guys have been waiting for, forever. "Prophecy" is still being reconstructed. "Ashes of the Past" yeah that'll be awhile before I update it..sorry guys. "For Love or War" will be updated real soon considering I have quite a few chapters finished on that one that I haven't posted just need to go through and edit it. Please read "For Love or War" I think it's one of my better works and I would love some more feedback on it guys. Anyway here is Chapter Sixteen, hopefully you guys will enjoy it and hopefully savor it because it will be quite a while before I update. **

A group of young attractive adults entered the second most popular restaurant in all of Kyoto. At the front of them stood a tall Amazon looking woman who stopped causing the whole group to halt behind her. Turning to them she said, "Well you guys welcome to the one and only _Sono Kaika Hana_ (The Blooming Flower)."

The whole group except for Raye, Chad, and Ken starred in wonder at the glorious restaurant in front of them. It was a modern traditional Japanese mixed setting with flowers all over and a gigantic window that overlooked a garden. "So what do you think", asked Lita with a huge smile.

Serena was the first to regain her speech and she replied breathlessly, "It is amazing Lita really it is."

A bright smile immediately lit up Lita's face before she ushered them to a huge reserved table in front of the giant window overlooking the garden. "Tonight your meal is on the house in celebration of Raye and Chad's wedding", Lita said which immediately brought on applause.

Almost immediately after several waiters placed menus in front of the group they all began to browse. Serena could feel her mouth watering as she looked over all the things that she had tried before (over the years she had known Lita) and each and every one of them was delicious. After orders were taken the group was left to talking amongst themselves, the girls on one side of the table and the boys on the other each one facing the person they'd be walking down the aisle with, which of course left Serena to face Darien whom she so desperately wanted to avoid. All of a sudden laughter broke out on Mina's and Andrew's side of the table. Serena leaned over and tried to catch their conversation and raised an eyebrow when she noted that they were all looking at her. "What", she asked.

After the laughter had died down Mina spoke up, "Well it's just that Amy and I were talking about old times and we got on the subject of you and that damn Sailor Moon show."

"Yeah I remember that…Serena was so obsessed with that show so much so that she knew EVERY song they ever sung on that thing", Raye added filling in the guys who hadn't grown up among the group.

Serena glared at her friends who just LOVED to torment her in front of people. "She even wore the meatball hairstyle that Sailor Moon had", Amy interjected.

"Ok I think we're all done going down memory lane", Serena said immediately deciding it best to change the subject.

"Oh come on Serena it's just fun…hey I bet you still remember the songs. Why don't you sing us one", Lita asked her voice pleading with Serena to sing.

Serena rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll have you know I have grown out of those stupid sing alongs we always happened to have."

"Oh on the contrary Serena only like two days ago I caught you dancing around your apartment in your underwear singing", Mina said which immediately brought on laughter from the whole table.

Serena's cheeks went a flame and the look Mina received was nowhere near pretty. "Is it in all you guy's best interest to embarrass me", Serena shot back.

"No we just want to here you sing…umm…Mina you used to watch the show a little bit too, how does that one song go…the one that talked about the new day or whatever", Raye asked Mina, about to start the infamous sing along that was common among the group of girls.

"Oh that one", Mina said smiling evilly at Serena who only dropped her head in her hands.

"With all these crazy thoughts, screaming through my head, I can't wait to see, what this world holds for me…" Mina started to sing before quitting hoping to start Serena on it.

"No, no and guess what no", Serena replied looking over at her friend's, ignoring

the stare Darien was giving her while she was at it.

"Oh it's a new day. Oh, it's a new day", both Mina and Raye continued which brought on more laughter from the group.

"And when I see you any time or place, you are the reason, for the smile on my face", Lita sung the next line still trying to prod Serena into singing the song.

"Cause you make me feel, all my dreams can be real. Oh it's a new day. Oh, it's a new day", all the girls except Serena sang.

Finally Serena gave in with a sigh before she sang solo, "It feels so good to be alive. Even if a little rain should fall, cause every moment, brings a new surprise to us all."

Applause erupted from the table before the girls continued the rest of the song together. "Oh, it's a new day. Oh, it's a new day. Oh, it's a new day. Oh, it's a new day. Here in you I found a friend. I'll be with you until the end. OH , IT'S A NEW DAY!"

The girls all laughed as the men applauded and when Serena looked over at Darien she noticed he too, was smiling and clapping. Still happy from the song she smiled back at him too which caused his eyes to light up. Almost immediately after she realized what she was doing she looked away from him and back down the table of friends.

"Serena I had no idea that you could sing like that. The girl I remember could almost break glass with her voice", Ken said bringing all attention back to her once more.

"Yeah well people change", Serena replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Ken just nodded accepting the answer before a hush fell over the table.

"Well that's certainly true. I have yet to see Raye here throw a single temper tantrum in the last year", Lita said breaking the silence.

"Oh come on now I wasn't that bad", Raye replied shaking her head and trying to convince her friends she wasn't.

"Oh yes you were", Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Chad, Ken, and Darien all replied in unison.

This immediately brought laughter to everyone's lips, except Raye who just snorted and crossed her arms.

"Ok well Raye may have been bad but let's not forget the infamous duo who could spoil anything with their arguments", Chad cut in hoping to make Raye feel better.

Immediately all eyes fell on Serena and Darien who rolled their eyes knowing where they were taking the conversation. "In all honesty I think it was the sexual tension between the two", Mina said which brought on more laughter.

Darien had been in the middle of sipping his drink and choked on it while Serena turned a beat red. "Oh Mina look what you've gone and done you've embarrassed them", Lita said with feigned sympathy.

Mina just shrugged and smiled brightly. Before the joking could go on the food was served and once again silence fell over the table, but this time the silence was due to the occupants of the table stuffing their mouths with the food. "This is so good", Serena said in between her bites of Lita's Filet Mignon.

"Don't talk and chew at the same time meatball head. Hasn't anyone told you that the food rolling around in your wide open trap isn't a very pretty picture", Darien commented as he put down his fork already done with his meal.

"Well you could sicken anyone with the way you wolfed down your meal for goodness sake someone might think you haven't eaten in years", Serena commented back her appetite lost because of his sudden need to ruin the night.

"Oh so you want to bring up the subject of table manners little miss I'm infamous for being a pig", he said crossing his arms.

"Well at least I don't own the title chauvinistic pig unlike you", Serena said crossing her arms as well.

"Oh come on come up with something original you've been using that since high school Serena", Darien shot back.

Unaware to the two fighting the whole table and most likely the whole restaurant were watching them with open mouths. Greg turned to Amy and whispered curiously, "How often do they go at it? And does it just happen out of nowhere?"

"More than you could possibly ever know and yes it does", Amy replied still in a wonder as to how the argument even got started. All of sudden they had just started screaming at each other and so far no one had dared to interrupt it.

Mina who had been trying to avoid looking at Andrew all day turned to him knowing full well that in the past the two were responsible for pulling both Serena and Darien apart. "I guess it's time", he muttered so low that Mina barely caught it.

"Yeah I guess", she replied with a shrug before placing her napkin on the table and standing up. Walking over to Serena and Darien who were on the opposite side of the table she grabbed her best friend's elbow and pulled her up from the seat.

"What are you doing", Serena asked annoyed before turning back to Darien who was laughing intending to give him a verbal lashing.

"Being dragged away like a little child that's so classic. I always knew you had to be handled like a two year old", he laughed.

"Yeah well sorry to rain on your parade buddy but I'm dragging you away to", Andrew said grabbing his friend's elbow and getting him up out of his own seat before dragging his friend out into the garden's while Mina took Serena to the girl's bathroom.

Of course the two didn't go without a little bit of a fight and once they were gone what was left of the group of friends were able to laugh. "And thus we prove our point that Serena and Darien have always been the worst problem", Raye said as she took a sip of her drink.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena crossed her arms as she sat on the counter top against the mirror in the bathroom. "Serena just out of curiosity when are you going to grow up", Mina asked as she crossed her own arms and faced her friend.

"I have it's just every time I am around that infuriating man he seems to take it upon himself to torment me", Serena replied throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Oh come on you could easily put an end to the argument. Darien has always been civil and he knows when it's time to stop. Besides you two have gotten along before. In fact you were dancing with him the whole night that night we were at the club", Mina lectured.

Serena's mouth dropped open. "How would you know that? You and Seiya ditched us."

"I have friends who work at that club dumb ass…and just so you know I know about that kiss you two had on the dance floor. So here's what I propose you go outside kiss and make up and then go out with each other and just end the melodrama. We all know that you and him want it."

"Oh my god Mina will you just STOP! Darien and I are NEVER getting together. NEVER. Ok? Yeah, we kissed but come on we were both drunk off our asses by the time that happened. You know what? I don't tell you to chase after Andrew the way you do to me with Darien and it's VERY obvious how much you two like each other. But no I don't push and push you to get with him. So just GET OFF MY BACK", Serena argued before crossing her arms and leaning back against the mirror.

Mina crossed her arms as well but looked down, her face a blank before she looked up again at Serena with eyes that sent all her intensity and anger at Serena. "I was just trying to help and you know what I had my chance with Andrew, at least I've taken one. It's you who is a stubborn ass and won't take YOUR chance. You can deny the attraction and you can deny that you never slept with him, but I've known you for a long time Serena, longer than anyone here as a matter of fact. I KNOW you and I sure as hell know when you're lying. Look, just don't come crying to me when you realize that you're not really living because you're just too damn afraid", Mina replied her voice angry and yet sad all at once.

Serena opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by Mina who raised her hand. "I'm going back to the table because I'm not in the mood to hear it. Hopefully when you come back you'll have grown up just a little bit more so that we can have a nice civil dinner. In case you've forgotten the dinner is in celebration of one of your friends and not you", she said before exiting the restroom.

Serena sighed before closing her eyes trying to tell herself that she wasn't at fault, but deep down her sub conscious told her that it was her fault and that she was being immature. Groaning she got off of the counter and decided that a walk in the gardens would serve as a cool down and she'd be able to just clear her muddled thoughts. Pushing the bathroom door open a little she watched the group of friends who all were busy talking and laughing, probably over what had just happened between her and Darien. As she snuck out of the bathroom and out the near by door way to the garden's it registered in her mind that Andrew and Darien had been missing from the table and that they were probably still out in the gardens. '_I wonder if Darien is getting the same lecture I did_', Serena thought before she realized where that thought was taking her. She had actually been thinking about ease dropping on their conversation that is if they were still even having it or if she didn't run into them first. Sighing she spotted the roses and immediately walked over to them, but stopped as she noticed Darien talking to Andrew on the bench. Immediately she took a few steps back when she realized they hadn't seen her.

Biting her lip she thought about walking over to the tree nearby and listening, but it would be wrong. Tapping her foot she tried to get the idea out of her head before she muttered, "Oh what the hell." Walking over to the tree she peered behind it and listened in.

"Why don't we get off the damn subject of me and my mistakes and focus on you and yours. You can try to manipulate this conversation and make me the bad guy, but I wasn't the one arguing like a child in there. You were. In fact you were the one who started it buddy and you want to know why? Because she ran away from you the morning after which has never happened to you before and you just can't stand it. And in my opinion you're not upset because it was an insult to your ego, oh no, you're upset because the one girl who did run away from you is the one you care about."

"Oh Jesus Christ Andrew will you just quit. Serena was a one night stand that happened only because the alcohol got to her. She would have never slept with me otherwise and well you know me. Love and fate and all this romantic bull shit you're spouting about does not matter to me", Darien shot back.

"No it's not that it doesn't matter it's that you're afraid buddy. Damn afraid because you slightly opened up to one woman and ended up losing her. And the funny thing is Darien is that she left you because you didn't open up enough and you're still pissed about it. You just can't stand to come out of you're shell and Serena she frightens you probably just as much as you frighten her. Because you two do have a strong attraction that everyone, not just your friends, can see", Andrew answered passionately.

Serena shrunk back from the conversation deciding it was best to leave it. Something about it scared her and it wasn't just because Andrew knew about Serena and Darien's one night stand, oh no it was what Darien's reply had been to it. Quickly she took a different path to get far enough away from the two so she could relax and sort out her mixed feelings. Finding a bench that faced a small fountain she let her mind relax and let her mind drift over all of the events. Was it possible that Darien had taken out his anger on her because he was mad that she had run away? Why did he call to make sure the dinner was still on? Why did he even want to go? All these questions just kept piling up in her head. The two were supposed to hate each other and yet there had been these little moments in between their heated arguments that just felt right. Serena hated to admit it, but she was attracted to him. She knew at least that much, but deep down she knew that she'd end up like the moth who flew to the flame if she went anywhere near there. Mina's speech about her being afraid kept ringing in her head and deep down she knew that the moth to the flame excuse had been used many a times before. It's what it had always been, an excuse. Groaning Serena found that she didn't like where this was going and decided, even if it were for the worst, to get up and leave these thoughts behind and rejoin her friends who could distract her from them. She walked along the path slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A moment later someone crashed into her and sent her to her butt. "Oh jeez will you watch where you're going", Serena said as she pulled herself back up wiping off the dust on her jeans as she did so.

"Well if you're eyes hadn't been closed you would have seen me coming", a voice Serena recognized to be Darien's replied.

Looking up she met his eyes her mouth agape, the thoughts she had been planning to leave behind her suddenly becoming fresh in her mind. "What are you doing here", Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I came out for a walk to cool down I figured you would have gone back inside already", Serena answered still battling with her thoughts.

"No Andrew decided to chew my ass for quite a long time", Darien muttered angrily.

"Ah you got one too I see", Serena said her voice low and her eyes downcast still quite unsure about what was going on inside her head.

"So….umm…I guess I'm sorry you know after all we were being childish and I started it so…yeah", Darien stumbled.

"Wait…what", Serena asked confused and yet shocked. Had Darien just apologized to her?

"I said I started it", Darien replied with a raised eyebrow as he looked down on her.

"No no not that…did you just apologize to me", Serena asked her eyes curious and mocking at the same time.

Darien rolled his eyes and nodded his head deciding it was best not to speak in case he might start another argument. "Just out of curiosity is this coming from you or from Andrew?"

Sighing Darien replied, "It's from me. Ok? Got it? Good." Serena couldn't help but smile at the man before her; it must have taken a lot for him to bring down his ego just a little to apologize.

"Well than I'm sorry too", Serena stated with a slight smile on her lips when she noticed Darien's moment of shock.

"Are you sure that's not just Mina talking", Darien asked quickly regaining his composure.

"Yes I'm sure", Serena answered looking up into his eyes smiling all the while until his gaze darkened.

"Umm…so where were you headed? The table is the other way", Serena said breaking the silence suddenly very uncomfortable in this situation. Something about him had changed; his demeanor had gone from normal to almost predatory.

"I was actually going to cool down", Darien said with a shrug his eyes never leaving hers and for some reason she could not look away.

Serena nodded her head, her breath quickening as he stepped forward covering a lot of the space that had been between them only a moment before. They almost touched, he was so close, just looking up and staring at him with nothing, but silence seemed to frighten her and so she looked down. "Umm…so… did you enjoy you're dinner. I mean I did it was absolutely superb…grilled just right you know", Serena muttered as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Serena", he questioned in a husky voice that made her shiver and warned her not to look up.

But she did look up and what she met there was his very very clear desire for her. "What", she asked after she had managed to gulp down her fear.

"Shut up", he muttered before dipping his head down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Almost immediately after he kissed her, she gave in to it, her body responding almost immediately by pressing up against his giving him all the permission he needed. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and his other hand titled her head backwards so he could have better access to her mouth as he slipped his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. The passion was there, but the kiss was light, heavenly. Instead of fighting for dominance their tongues danced. And their lips caressed one another's slowly instead of pressing hard against each other. He pushed her back a little until her back pressed against a nearby tree. Once there his hand felt free to explore the gentle curves of her body and his mouth left a trail of fiery kisses down her neck intending to go further down when a voice penetrated through the heated silence. Both Serena and Darien froze in place when they heard the voice again. "Darien", a baritone called.

"Shit", Darien muttered pulling away refusing to look at Serena, but yet he couldn't bring himself to release his hold on her.

"Darien come on. Where are you man? Lita is serving her white chocolate mousse cake", called who Serena recognized to be Andrew.

A blush crept up on her face and she turned away from Darien's somewhat disheveled appearance knowing that she too probably looked just as bad. "We should go", she whispered to Darien who turned to her a little surprised.

He didn't say anything just searched her eyes for something for awhile. "Ok", he finally whispered before releasing her from his grip a sudden look of seriousness on his face. He stepped away and turned his back on her before calling out to Andrew, "I'm coming."

He wasn't angry that much was clear, whenever he was he would make sure to let whoever had inflamed his temper know what they'd done. No what Serena was facing was something a lot more distant than anger, in fact it had been cold. Sighing Serena followed him as they walked towards the door back into the restaurant. "You might want to lag behind me Serena…we don't want them to think anything ridiculous", he said turning to her briefly before walking inside.

She was a little stunned at the coldness that he had treated her with. Sighing she leaned against a nearby tree, she was confused to say the least about what was going on between them. Both were attracted to one another that much was obvious, but something lay deeper. "Enough", she said to herself not liking where her thoughts were taking her.

Taking a deep breath she walked back into the restaurant where her friends were all stuffing their faces with Lita's white chocolate mousse cake. "Hey save some for me", she exclaimed playfully.

Lita looked up at her a little surprised. "And where have you been", Lita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I took a walk", she said her voice indicating that the subject was officially closed and never to be opened again. She took her seat across from Darien though she never looked at him.

"So you two have calmed down", asked Ken with a curious expression on his face as he looked between the two.

"Yep", Serena answered with a smile watching Darien out of the corner of her eye.

He too, was looking at Ken. "Of course I'm a lawyer it's necessary I be professional", Darien answered confidently.

"Ah…professional…I see", Ken replied with as much sarcasm as possible causing Darien to shoot a glare his way.

"You know what", Mina said out of the blue causing all the eyes to turn to her.

"What", Serena asked before she bit into her cake, almost immediately after that first bite of her slice of cake was it gone.

"I so feel like another sing along", Mina stated her eyes glistening with amusement and mischief.

Serena looked around and noticed all the girls had a smile on their faces that just pleaded with her to go along with it. "Sorry not interested", Serena replied.

"Oh but Serena it's not the same without you", Raye pleaded her eyes doing that puppy dog look Serena hated.

"Mmm…perhaps when we're not in a public restaurant and you all aren't plotting against me", Serena replied.

"Fine", Mina muttered crossing her arms like she was two years old which brought on some laughter from the men.

"Well how about we all go out to a karaoke bar", Lita suggested a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah I haven't been to one of those in so long", Raye gushed memories glittering in her eyes.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah well unfortunately we can't tonight unlike those of you that live here Mina and I have to get home via a la train which leaves in like thirty minutes. Sorry", Serena said with a sarcastic smile on her face revealing her total lack of regret.

Mina glared daggers at her best friend. "Well how about we go to one sometime next week", Amy suggested.

"Yeah I guess that'll work that is if Serena can handle going to one", Mina replied before turning on her best friend with a look of challenge.

Serena groaned and leaned back against her chair. Her friends would never quit. "Fine I'll go just figure out a date and tell me. There you happy Mina", Serena asked her best friend whose answer was returned in a very clear very happy smile.

As soon as the table was cleared away and the tip left the group headed out of the resteraunt. "Well I guess this is where we part ways Greg and I are driving home", Amy said in the meek way that was always associated with her.

"Ok Ames. We'll see you sometime next week. Love yah hun", Mina said as she drew her into a hug. Once everyone had gone through hugging the couple the two went into Lita's car.

"Well I'll see you later momma", Serena said as she hugged the girl whom would drive the couple back to their car.

"Sshh…I haven't told him yet and I'll see you later too. Take care and live a little Serena perhaps with someone we all know and love at your side", Lita replied her eyes darting over to Darien to suggest to Serena whom she was talking about.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Love you much girl", Serena said sneaking in another hug before Lita got in her car and drove off.

"Alright Serena and Mina you'll come with me. Darien and Andrew get Ken", Raye said as she stepped up to her own car.

Quickly the group filed into the cars and took off back to the train station, Chad heading back to his and Raye's apartment. Once there it was all hugs and kisses as Serena, Darien, Mina, and Andrew were heading home on the same train. "Bye Raye I'll see you at the rehearsal. You take care", Mina said as she pulled away from the hug Raye had pulled her into.

Serena who had already said her goodbyes to Raye, went and gave Ken his earned kiss on the cheek. "See you later charmer. You take care of Lita now", Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Oh I will and you, you just take care of yourself…get a boyfriend maybe", Ken replied surprisingly not hinting at Darien.

"I will…take care of myself that is", Serena said before she stepped onto the train quickly taking notice of the very few vacant spots that were all over the train, though all of them accommodated only one person. She was happy to spot a seat that allowed two people to sit together and so sat down at it expecting Mina to sit by her. She watched as many of the spots filled up until she noticed Andrew take a seat and then Mina as well, only hers was away from Serena's leaving the spot by her the only one untaken. Serena sat back with a groan knowing very well who she would be sitting next to for the rest of her journey home. He didn't say anything as he sat down only briefly glanced at her with a look of annoyance which she tiredly returned. Serena turned her face to the window and looked up into the night sky praying the trip wouldn't be long. Before long her eyes began to droop, the day taking its toll on her. Sighing she crossed her arms and tried to get as stretched out as she could in the small space that she had. Sleep came surprisingly fast to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A young Serena smiled as she watched her friends swinging on the swing set while she lay on her stomach on their picnic blanket. The sun shined down upon the group making it seem like summer had come early. The weather was so nice she was able to wear her favorite pink shorts and wear a white button up sleeveless shirt. Only two more weeks and they'd be released for summer and Serena couldn't wait. It was her favorite time of the year and a time she looked forward to. The ideas of endless days to sleep in, no school work, time to hang out with friends and maybe even travel was enough to make a person antsy. Lying on her back she looked up at the beautiful blue sky through the leaves of the tree that the blanket was placed under. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be out on her own. In a week Darien and Andrew would be graduating and setting off into what her parents referred to as the "real world". "What are you day dreaming about meatball head. Doughnuts?", an annoyed voice interrupted._

_Serena rolled her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach again to face the senior who now sat down on their picnic blanket. "No…just ways to get rid of you", Serena replied in a sugary voice. _

_"Good to know you're thinking of me", Darien replied with a chuckle, his smile for once actually reaching his eyes._

_"Whatever besides you can't call me meatball head right now my hair is down if you haven't noticed", Serena said as she raised her chin to show her pride. Her hair was down and she wore a head band to keep loose strands from getting into her eyes. _

_"Just because your hair has changed it doesn't make you any less of a meatball head…though I think without them you could be nicknamed air head instead", Darien shot back._

_Serena snorted and looked forward at her friends who had yet to notice that their favorite Senior was now around them, or else they would probably have stopped fooling around and giggling like little girls. It was too bad they tried to make themselves look more sophisticated and mature around him because she loved them the way they were when they weren't around him. They were kooky, fun, adventurous, and up for anything but every time some one like him came around they changed. "You know if you grimace like that all the time you'll get wrinkles", Darien pointed out, bringing Serena back to reality and reminding her that she wasn't alone._

_"Maybe if you didn't come around here all the time I wouldn't grimace so much", Serena replied. _

_"Oh come on I can't be that bad", Darien said nudging her a little bit, daring to touch her even though she was glaring daggers at him._

_"Well you are", Serena replied before turning away from him attempting to ignore him._

_She felt him scoot closer and couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of her eye. He kept staring at her and finally she gave up and looked at him. "What", she asked._

_"Admit it somewhere in your heart you actually think I'm just a little bit ok", Darien said amusement glittering in his eyes._

_"Maybe slightly for being a totally conceited jack ass", Serena replied with a smile._

_Darien rolled his eyes. "Why do you care anyway", Serena asked her eye brows raised in curiosity._

_"Come on I can't have a woman hate me when I leave…I must be known for being a gentlemen when I leave. It's all in the reputation", Darien explained._

_Serena looked at him as if he were crazy. "A gentlemen? You? That's like saying I'm the Empress of Japan", Serena replied sarcastically._

_"Well it's nice to meet you then your majesty", Darien shot back with his usual smirk. _

_Serena rolled her eyes and found herself a little outwitted. "What…can't come back with anything witty to say", Darien asked his eyebrows rose in challenge._

_"Oh get over yourself", Serena said with a roll of her eyes._

_"Well your obviously hopeless so I'll just leave you alone", Darien said with a sigh of defeat._

_"Good does that mean you get to leave me alone", Serena asked her eyes lightening up instantly._

_"For now… but know I'll always be here to outsmart you, out wit you, and of course insult you", Darien replied._

_Serena just groaned and rested her head on her arms in annoyance. The feeling of something sliding between her head band and hair caused her to look back up at Darien. He had placed a daisy in her hair. "You look nice today Serena but I think I like the meatballs better", Darien said his voice sincere. He then walked away and left her alone to her confusion._

_"Strange", Serena muttered before turning back to her friend's who had just noticed Darien and looked as if they were about to chase after him. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sound of bells and someone shaking her caused her to leave her dream. She woke up slowly realizing that her head was resting on something comfortable. Looking up her eyes met midnight blue for a brief few moments after which she immediately shot up from her position of leaning against Darien, pulling her head off of his shoulder. "Umm…sorry", Serena muttered turning her head towards the window and taking note of the fact that they'd arrived at their stop.

"It's fine", he replied his voice sounding just as tired as her own, but still there was a bit of coldness ringing in his voice.

The group of four all stood up to leave and once out separated in two groups , the girls and the boys. "So I'll see you later", Andrew said to Serena still avoiding Mina who was talking to Darien.

"Of course darling though most likely in court", Serena replied a trace of a sarcastic smile on her face.

Andrew nodded his head before he enveloped her in a quick embrace. "You take care of yourself until then", he said patting her head before joining a glaring Darien.

What surprised her the most was that the glare was not at all aimed at her, but rather at Andrew. "Wonder what that's about", Serena muttered.

"What's what about", questioned a Mina who had magically appeared at Serena's side.

She just shook her head letting her friend know it was nothing. "Whatever…come on let's get home I'm tired", Mina said with a yawn following her words.

"Yeah I hear ya", Serena replied as they walked to their car and drove home in what felt like a minute, they were so tired. Once the two had reached their apartment complex and floor they bid each other farewell before entering their separate apartments. Serena drudged up to her room her mind already foggy and her body screaming for her to lie down and sleep. She kicked off her shoes and managed to slip off her clothes and change into her soft pajamas in record time. With a sigh she fell on her bed and allowed her head to snuggle into her pillows, her body already falling asleep. **RING! RING! **Serena let out a groan as she realized the ringing came from her phone. "Ugh…it's late", she moaned. Finally she pulled herself up and picked up her phone. "Hello", she asked groggily.

"Hey sleep head", a manly voice replied. It only took her a moment to sort through her thoughts and make her realize just who it was that the voice belonged to.

"Darien? Why are you calling me? And at twelve o'clock at night at that", Serena questioned annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that we have a meeting with our client Rita and her boyfriend tomorrow at ten and that you don't have to come in at work until then", Darien said her mind registering that he sounded just as tired as she was.

"Oh…ok thanks Darien. That's good to know", Serena replied awkwardly at a loss for words.

"Yeah well…ugh…good night", he said strangely sounding uncomfortable which caused her to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite", Serena replied more out of habit than anything else. She immediately slapped her head mentally calling herself stupid.

She heard him chuckle on the other line. "Well see you tomorrow Serena", Darien said laughter in his voice.

"Yeah good night", Serena replied back before she hung up the phone knowing that he was doing the same thing.

She starred at the phone as if she'd gone crazy. "Don't let the bed bugs bite", she questioned herself out loud before putting the phone on the stand and crawling under her covers.

"I need to get some sleep", she explained before she turned off her night lamp and slipped into a lying position. Her mind wandered over the night and all it's happenings and was sure that she needed more than sleep.

"I need therapy", she muttered before her eyes drifted closed and her mind slipped into the dream world.

**THAT'S CHAPTER! Wow took my ass long enough right? Sorry about that guy's I've just been so busy now that I've picked up modeling and a competitive softball team. So yeah I'm a busy bee plus I've had a little bit of a shortage on how to connect all the points I have in my plot, but do not worry the story will keep go on, though it will take quite awhile which I am apologizing for. Please Review I would so appreciate it. Oh and go and read my story "For Love or War" which if you like "Ashes of the Past" and my story that I've been reconstructing "Prophecy" then you'll definitely enjoy "For Love or War". Ok well yeah I'm done. – Silent Figure **


	17. You Were Right, But Baby I Was Lonely

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter: Seventeen**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor ever have owned the characters used in this fan fiction, however, there are some that I made up (Derrick, Aunt Lila, and Asumi). **

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been over a year since I've updated this fan fiction and I deeply apologize for how long you guys have had to wait. It's really ridiculous on my part. I've been busy with my senior year of high school (YAY! I'm graduating), work, and writing my other fanfics. I'm in the process of revising "Prophecy" and I have finished a few more chapters for "For Love or War". "Ashes of the Past" also has a chapter coming soon I just have to go through and edit it. And I also went through and edited the other chapters of this one so hopefully you'll enjoy that. Please review and tell me what you think. **

Music echoed through out the apartment at 8:30 in the morning causing Mina to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Usually Serena waited until the last possible moment to get up, but instead Serena had woken up at 6:30 and called her still sleeping best friend, woke her up, and then invited her over for breakfast. From what Serena had told her, she didn't have to be at work until ten which only increased the amount of shock Mina had had when Serena had called her, sounding wide awake. "Serena", Mina called out.

"In the bathroom", Serena called back, her voice barely audible over the loud music.

Mina walked over and looked through the door way at her finely dressed friend. At the moment she was lip sinking the lyrics to the song blasting through out the house as she curled her hair in tons of ringlets that took what Mina knew to be at least an hour. "Ok what have you done with my friend", questioned Mina.

"What do you mean", Serena asked looking at her best friend through the mirror, as she took up another piece of her thick hair to curl it.

"Well for one you were up at six thirty this morning despite the fact that you don't have to go to work until ten, which pretty much belongs in the Guinness Book of World Records when it comes to you. Secondly you're blasting music through out your house in the morning which normally would annoy your 'sensitive morning senses'. Thirdly you're curling all of your hair which takes forever and you never bother to do that, nor take the time. Oh and lastly you want to go out for a real breakfast despite the fact that you hate breakfast", Mina replied as she looked at her friend like she was crazy.

Serena chuckled as she sprayed the curls she had finished into place, before picking up another section of hair and curling it. "What can I say? Today feels wonderful…I don't know why but it does. Lovely weather during the winter, how can it not be amazing", Serena said with a smile and a careless shrug.

"You've gone crazy. It is official", Mina stated once she had managed to stop staring with her mouth open in shock.

Serena giggled as she finally finished the last portion of her hair, and then topped it off with more hair spray to ensure that her hair would keep in place. "All done…you ready for that breakfast", Serena asked as she walked past her friend and over to her table where her purse and over coat was.

Mina starred at her friend whom looked radiant. Her hair was down and curled and she wore a grey vest like shirt with white pin stripes that matched nicely with a curve hugging black blazer that had a v-cut that reached almost to her mid section, so as to show off whatever shirt was under it. And to Mina's surprise instead of wearing pants, Serena wore a black mid thigh length flowing skirt. "I like your clothes did you buy it from that fashion magazine I gave you", Mina asked.

"But of course, who could possibly ignore the great Mina when it comes to fashion", Serena replied playfully as she slipped her purse over her shoulder.

"Ready? I'll drop you off at work", Serena said looking over her friend who was always dressed for fashion and today looked as great as she normally did everyday.

Mina's hair was pulled up into a twist as she wore a long sleeved white crème shirt with a thigh length black pin striped skirt. "Gee thanks but how am I getting home", Mina asked.

"I guess I'll pick you up then and we'll go out to dinner and hit a nice bar. It's been so long since we've had a girl's day you know", Serena replied.

"Ok what did you do with the mess of a Serena I remember", Mina questioned her hand on her hip.

Serena shrugged and smiled before walking out the door. "Hey wait for me", Mina called as she chased after this different Serena.

The two chatted happily as they were on their way to the garage and the conversation continued all the way to the restaurant, Denny's. "Why are we here", Mina asked.

"Because you've never been to it and their food is amazing. I love American breakfast", Serena exclaimed as she stepped out of her car and closed the door behind her leaving Mina to herself.

"You hate Breakfast", Mina said more to herself than to Serena who was walking into the restaurant not really bothering to wait for Mina.

Groaning she stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her before following Serena into the restaurant. They were seated almost immediately. The two picked up the menus and it had only taken Serena about two seconds to figure out what she was going to get. "I miss eating chocolate chip pancakes", she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Have you gone back to being a teenager", Mina asked looking over her supposed to be grown up best friend.

"Jeeze what is your problem? Just because I actually want to be somewhat chipper you have to hound me. Aren't you always telling me to lighten up", Serena questioned with her eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Yeah well I didn't expect you to do it overnight…" Mina trailed off her mind wandering over the happenings of last night.

"What? What's that look for", Serena asked Mina who suddenly had a very evil very mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Did something happen between you and Darien last night", Mina questioned her eyes alight.

"No", Serena replied defensively trying her best to act it out and hoping that Mina wouldn't realize that she was lying.

"I think that's why you are so happy. Something DID happen", Mina replied as she leaned in close waiting to hear Serena's confession.

"That is not why I am happy. Yesterday was a good day I mean come on who couldn't be happy? Raye and Chad are getting married and Lita is pregnant. Now you can't tell me that isn't a cause for joy", Serena replied rather smoothly.

"Oooh real smooth…just know I have caught on to you honey and I will discover the truth", Mina replied as she sat back in her chair, defeated for the moment.

"You know I think you're the one who is crazy. I bet you're going to grow old to be one of those people who will always blame the government for disease and what not and then make up weird conspiracy's", Serena shot back.

"I will not", Mina exclaimed defensively, her mind completely off the subject of Serena and Darien.

"Oh I think you will. I mean you are always suspicious of me and other people. You're going to be one of those people who will be like 'Aliens are sabotaging my TV'", Serena replied with laughter ringing in her voice.

"Yeah well that'll be better than being a damn cat lady who talks to herself and yells weird things at anyone who crosses her path", Mina retorted crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly.

"Oh you know I will not. I'm pretty damn amazing and you know it. I'll grow old to be one of those really hot old ladies who model for weight loss programs and tell people how old I am and how it's amazing to be in this shape or what not", Serena said as she crossed her own arms.

"Oh whatever. You will so be a cat lady when you grow old", Mina said in exasperation.

Before the two could keep up the argument, a waitress came to them. "What can I get for you ladies today", she asked interrupting the two's argument over their future as old women.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon with milk please", Serena said quickly before handing the old lady her menu.

"I'll have the same thing thank you", Mina said before handing her own menu ignoring the shocked stare Serena was giving her.

"Alright I'll send the order in. It'll be right up", the woman replied with a smile before leaving the two to themselves.

"Oh you are so a hypocrite", Serena exclaimed rather loudly, but ignoring the audience her words had attracted.

"Oh I am so not. Now lower your voice you're causing a scene", Mina said in a lower tone.

"Who cares anyway? It's not like I'll ever see these people again", Serena replied with a careless attitude.

"Oh on the contraire you'll see me in an hour", a voice Serena immediately recognized to be Darien said.

She looked up slowly at her nemesis. "Do you always have to spoil everything? And furthermore are you following me", she asked.

He smiled and nodded his head and ignored the second part of her question. "Do you mind if we join you ladies", Darien asked ignoring Serena's glare.

"Of course you can join. Who will be joining us", Mina said before Serena could turn him down.

"Andrew", he replied simply before he slipped in the booth beside Mina, ignoring the fact that her eyes had bulged out of their sockets.

"Oh how wonderful", Serena said before turning to Mina with a lovely smile that she received a glare for.

The waitress was quick to notice the new addition to the table and so approached him and received his order, which he knew without the menu. Silence soon fell over the trio seeing as how Mina was still in a state of dread at being near Andrew in a much smaller group, and both Serena and Darien were uncomfortable around one another. Finally the atmosphere lightened for Darien and Serena when Darien spotted Andrew and waved him over to their table. "I didn't realize we'd be in the company of these lovely ladies", Andrew said directing the comment at Darien.

"Yes well I saw them here and thought it would be nice to join them", Darien replied with a smile of satisfaction.

Serena watched Andrew try to keep from frowning, but noticed he was failing miserably. "Come Andrew sit down beside me", beckoned Serena.

"Very well", Andrew said turning his gaze away from Darien and back to the lovely glowing woman.

"My, my you look radiant and surprisingly…lively for it being so early in the morning. Is there a particular reason", Andrew questioned out of curiosity.

Serena shrugged before she replied, "No I don't really think so…it just feels like a wonderful day you know? It seems like nothing could ruin it." As Serena had finished the last of her words she had glanced over at Darien who had picked up her hidden message.

Andrew caught Darien's smirk, but ignored it. "So it's been quite a long time since I've seen you. What have you been up to", Andrew asked sarcastically.

"Oh you know the usual. Nothing really", Serena replied just as sarcastic as her friend.

Serena looked over at Mina who was staring 'intently' out the window. "So Mina are you excited for Raye's wedding", Andrew asked her surprising everyone at the table.

Mina's head snapped back to look at him, her eyes going wide like a deer caught in the head lights. "Ummm…yeah. You", she replied awkwardly.

"Yeah actually I am", Andrew said his voice dying after those few words that had been exchanged between them.

"Oh you know what? I forgot umm…my license in the car and you know how I hate not having it everywhere with me", Serena suddenly said, all the while looking at Darien and subtly nodding her head, telling him they should leave the two alone.

He immediately caught on and once she had left the table for a few minutes he spoke up, "If you'll excuse me I really have to visit the men's restroom."

He left them very aware of the horrified stares both Andrew and Mina were giving him. He walked away and once he was sure he was out of their sight he made a beeline for the door and followed Serena who was waiting for him and leaning against her car. "How horrified did they look", Serena asked as she crossed her arms.

"They were extremely horrified. So why aren't you sleeping in", Darien asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know I just woke up and I woke up really energized, despite the fact you disturbed my sleep late last night", Serena replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I apologize for that. I just know how you are if I had woken you up early in the morning. I'd rather deal with you a few hours into your sleep and not like eight", Darien responded with a smile.

"I'm not that terrible in the morning", Serena said defensively her eyebrows scrunching up in disbelief.

"Oh you want to bet? I can't remember how many threats I've gotten on my life from you in the morning", Darien replied smugly.

"Yeah well you weren't undeserving of them", Serena shot back with a smile as she shook her head.

Darien chuckled a little and rubbed his chin as he looked over Serena. She looked beautiful, especially with the sun shining just behind her. "You look good", Darien stated suddenly without really thinking much, surprising the both of them.

Serena's eyes immediately met his. "What? I'm sorry, did you just compliment my looks", she asked in disbelief.

Darien shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pocket again, leaning back on his heels a little. "Yeah, I guess I did", he replied.

"Thanks", Serena said somewhat awkwardly as she looked down to the ground and back up again as he took a step closer to her.

She opened her mouth to say something when to her surprise she found she couldn't find the words. Looking into his eyes she found herself lost and somehow drifting away from reality. She watched uncaring as he took a step closer to her slowly closing most the space that was previously between them. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hand lifted up and caressed her cheek. She looked down surprised before feeling him nudge her to look back up at him. His eyes told her everything, he wanted her. And the persistence of his actions let her know that he knew she wanted him. The moment, however, broke when the front doors of the Denny's slammed open. Both jumped away from each other and turned to Mina who was storming away from an Andrew who was standing in the doorway with a look of exasperation. "Oh no", Serena said with a gasp walking towards her friend.

"Let's go Serena. I want to go home now", Mina demanded angrily as she came to the side of Serena.

"Mina we haven't even eaten yet. What's wrong", Serena questioned placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's fine I already canceled our order Serena. Now let's go", Mina replied coldly before walking over to the passenger's side of Serena's car.

"You found out about Andrew and Rita didn't you", Serena questioned somewhat shakily for she had no clue how Mina would react to the fact that Serena knew before she did.

Mina froze mid-step, her eyes wide and back turned to Serena. "You knew", Mina asked turning around to face her best friend.

Serena looked down away from Mina's surprised and accusing eyes. Their was already enough pain having learned the truth about why Andrew had walked out of her life, now she had to face her best friend who knew the answer to the question.

"For how long", Mina demanded her eyes changing from hurt to coldness as she took a step towards Serena her arms crossed, and face showing her anger.

"Mina you have to understand I'm Rita's lawyer and there is supposed to be some confidentiality to the case. Besides I wanted Andrew to let you know. It isn't like I agree with any of it", Serena tried to explain finding herself at a loss for excuses.

"For how long", Mina yelled having had had enough of excuses. Mina took in a deep breath before looking at her friend trying hard to remind herself she shouldn't punch Serena over something this small.

"A little over a week", Serena replied giving up on trying to explain to Mina that she meant no harm. And thought it was best left for Andrew to explain.

Mina whistled and turned back around to face away from Darien, Serena, and Andrew who now stood around her. "Look Mina it was my idea for Serena not to say anything", Darien tried to explain.

Mina whirled on him before he could get the next word out. "Oh don't try to defend her Darien Shields. You are far more guilty then her. You knew before even Serena did and when you sat listening to me during out dinner's you knew how I felt. You could have told me, you had all the chance in the world", Mina bit out.

Serena looked over at Darien and sighed. It was no use if Mina was angry for no explanation, no matter good or not, would get her to settle down or accept anything. No, she would have to cool down on her own time. "I'm leaving and taking the train to work. Don't bother to call me, any of you", Mina ground out as she walked away down the street towards the nearest stairwell that lead to the train.

"Just great, thanks Andrew way to ruin the day", Serena said turning on her friend who looked guilty enough as it was.

He cringed and shrugged his shoulders before explaining, "I felt like I had held it from her long enough. She deserved to know. She should have known all those years ago why I stopped talking to her. Besides that was the first time I'd been alone with her and it seemed like I should seize the opportunity."

Serena rubbed her temples with a sigh. The wedding was at the end of the week and it took Mina at least two weeks to get over an argument. Hopefully she would speed up her healing process or at least amend things for the wedding. "Look Darien I'll see you at work. I'm going to go to the office. Enjoy your meal", Serena finally said after the silence became unbearable.

"Serena wait you might as well get something to eat. Besides you have around forty five more minutes before you have to be at work", Darien suggested.

"It's fine I'll survive, besides you heard her. She canceled our order", Serena replied with a grateful smile before opening her car door.

"I'll see you guys later", Serena stated before getting in her car and driving away towards the direction Mina had gone. From the rear view mirror she saw a surprised Darien turn on Andrew. Finally she caught up to Mina and was just able to see her disappear down the stairs and into the train station.

"Well at least she didn't do something stupid", Serena said with a sigh before speeding off towards her work. Who knew what Mina would do when she was mad? For all Serena knew Mina could have decided to go down an abandoned alleyway for a walk and who knows if she could have been harmed. Being a woman in the 21st century meant that being alone could be a dangerous thing.

Satisfied that her friend was safe she focused her mind on the task at hand. She would have to deal with Rita after just having dealt with Mina finding out about the whole deal. Sighing she tried to piece her mind together about how to be professional about all of this. In truth, if she really put it all into perspective she did come out looking bad. She was defending Rita, a woman she despised, in court and helping her take something from one of her best friends, Andrew. And to top it all off she hid it from her best friend. Oh yeah she definitely looked bad.

After awhile she reached the destination of her desk, though she didn't quite remember the whole journey to get there seeing as how she was in such deep thought. Picking up the phone she dialed the number that would get her Mina's secretary. "Good day thank you for calling Dress Camp fashion this is Mina Aino's office. How may I help you", asked the monotone voice of Asumi, Mina's secretary.

"Hi Asumi it's Serena. Did Mina make it to her office today", Serena questioned checking on the progress of what Mina was supposed to do, making sure she didn't get herself into trouble.

"Yes she did, she's here now. Though Serena she said she didn't want to take any calls from any of her regulars. I'm sorry", Asumi reported her elderly voice indicating her sincerity.

"That's fine Asumi. I'm just checking on her. We had a bit of a fight earlier this morning and she stomped off and took the train to work instead of letting me drive her. I just wanted to make sure she made it there safe", Serena replied seriously.

"Oh I figured as much dear. You're such a good friend I'm sure she'll get over what ever you two fought about", Asumi said in all her sweetness.

"Thanks Asumi I'm sure I'll see you sometime soon. Bye", Serena said ending the conversation.

"Bye now dear", Asumi replied before the line disconnected. Serena gave a sigh as she hung up her own phone.

"Mina made it to work alright", questioned Darien surprising her. Serena looked up through her eyelashes at him before looking back down again.

"Yeah she's fine. Refuses to talk to her regulars is what Asumi said. So she won't be picking up the phone for you and I for awhile", Serena replied brushing aside a curl that had come into her face.

"Figures, Raye may have the biggest temper, but Mina's sure comes with a bite", Darien stated taking a seat on Serena's desk.

"Tell me about it. I still can't believe of all the times for Andrew to tell her he had to tell her before I got to have my chocolate chip pancakes", Serena said with a pout and a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah I gave him a good scolding for it. Hope it didn't completely ruin your sunshine attitude it's a lot more reasonable to deal with then when you are angry", Darien replied with a chuckle.

"Well maybe I would have more of a sunshine attitude if you didn't provoke my anger Darien Shields", Serena countered sweetly as she grabbed at the cup of coffee she had just noticed Darien had gotten her and set on her desk.

"Provoke your anger? If you really think about it Serena it isn't that hard to do. I say something and your go nuts", Darien said simply before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"It's only you darling who gets me that way", Serena retorted as she narrowed her eyes playfully before copying Darien in tasting the coffee.

Serena nearly spit it out and reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth off. "What's wrong? Too strong for you", Darien questioned surprised by her reaction.

"It's black Darien. Have you ever heard of flavor", Serena answered with a sour expression on her face as she tried to rid her mouth of the foul taste.

"Sugar only takes away from the boldness of the coffee", Darien replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders, before taking one more gulp.

Serena's face scrunched up in disgust as she watched him. "Yeah it also keeps it from making people throw up", Serena said as she stood up from her desk.

"Now you are just exaggerating it isn't that bad. You're one of those people who fill half the cup with sugar aren't you", Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think", Serena asked with a smile on her face knowing he already knew the answer to his question, before walking away towards the coffee station and pouring herself a cup.

Darien stayed put and watched her as he drank. Today she seemed so much more different then yesterday. He quietly pondered as to what had caused the change. Without even realizing it he began to smile. "Beautiful is she not", questioned a voice from behind him.

Darien jumped in surprise and ended up spilling some of his coffee on his leg muttering, "Shit", as it happened. Grabbing some of the napkins that were on Serena's desk he began to wipe off the coffee stains on his legs.

"Sorry to scare you Shields", said John Norman, Andrew's divorce attorney who stood near Darien looking at him with careful calculations.

"It's fine Norman. What brings you to my office", Darien asked as he looked at his wrist watch. They had at least twenty more minutes before the meeting began and it was a floor down.

"I was just going to give you this", Norman said handing Darien a file with papers in it before continuing, "it's all that Andrew is willing to give to Rita in exchange for the penthouse."

"I highly doubt my client will care enough to give it up", Darien replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Just look it over, it's very generous", John Norman insisted as he held his hand up in protest when Darien tried to give it back.

"I'll have Rita look it over", Darien said with a grunt as he opened the file and briefly scanned over the lines of the first paper.

John Norman nodded his head and started to walk away, but stopped as if remembering something. "By the way you never answered my question", he stated turning around to look at Darien.

Darien glanced over at Serena who was still concocting the perfect coffee to satisfy her tastes. "Yes, she is very much so", Darien said somewhat in awe as he watched Serena who looked up from what she was doing across the room and spotted him.

"She's too innocent for you, you know", John Norman said in a somewhat knowing manner causing Darien to turn to him in surprise.

The old man tipped his hat before walking away. "I know", Darien muttered looking down at his black cup of coffee.

"Know what", Serena asked as she came to stand beside him, her eyes watching him as she took a sip from her own coffee. This time she swallowed and even sighed in pleasure at it's taste.

"Oh nothing. Just something John Norman said. He came up to show me these files. It's what Andrew is willing to trade for that penthouse", Darien replied replacing his pensive thoughts with thoughts of the case.

"Ok", Serena stated taking them from Darien's hands before he was done reading them.

"Here", Serena said handing her cup to him as she read over the first page of the pages in the file.

"I believe I was reading that first, you can wait your turn", Darien replied taking back the files which caused a grunt from Serena.

"Well at least try my coffee", Serena ordered refusing to take back her cup that Darien had been holding.

Darien groaned and then sipped some of her creamy looking coffee with a tinge of fear. After a few seconds he gagged before saying, "God that's ridiculously sweet."

"Whatever it tastes better than your cup of shit", Serena muttered taking back her cup and drinking out of it.

"Oh ho ho now it's a cup of shit? There is no way it's as bad as yours", Darien shot back laughing at Serena. He'd truly forgotten how blunt she could be and he shook his head as he remembered several of their confrontations when they were younger. Serena giggled at herself for having said what she said about his coffee.

"What's so funny Darien", questioned a smooth silky voice that shocked both Serena and Darien out of their own little world.

To Serena's utter dismay there stood her father's secretary, Beryl, her skirt shorter than usual. Beryl's eyes turned on Serena with a glare and Serena just leaned back in her chair with a smile. "Well by the looks of your skirt, I'd say you are. I mean, honestly, are you that desperate to get a man's attention that you have to get a skirt a few sizes too small for you. I mean you really shouldn't be going for a look that makes you look like more of a slut then you already are", Serena replied without even thinking about what she was saying.

Beryl's mouth fell open at Serena's words and Darien stiffened next to her in surprise. "Excuse me what did you just say", Beryl asked.

"I think you heard me. Don't you have a job to do", Serena asked her grin of satisfaction never leaving her face as sarcasm dripped in her voice.

"Darien, I was just wondering if you had plans tonight", Beryl said after she had given a glare to Serena for her insolence before turning to Darien with a seductive smile that made Serena nearly burst out laughing.

"Actually I do Beryl. I'm sorry maybe next time", Darien replied simply trying to keep his face neutral.

Beryl sighed and gave a sniff before walking back to the elevators. Darien nudged Serena with his shoulder and told her with a chuckle, "That was good, never thought I'd ever get rid of her. She calls me none stop."

"Sorry I've always wanted to say that to her. She's like the slut you see in the movies you know? Besides you should know that if you sleep with a girl, she'll expect you to want more. Especially whores like her", Serena said crossing her arms as she watched Beryl saunter passed a few of the other workers on their floor.

"Really and do you expect me to want more of you", Darien asked curiously knowing he was treading on sensitive territory. His eyes looked her over and to his surprise he already knew that he wanted more of her. Something about her just made him want to kiss her.

Serena froze at his words and for a brief moment contemplated ways out of the conversation; she could start a fight or even avoid the subject all together. Then she reminded herself that she wasn't going to let anything get to her, besides she liked the peace that had come to settle between the two of them. "Of course I expect you too. You and I both know I'm amazing. But don't worry I won't be calling you for more. I'm not so desperate", Serena replied nudging Darien back in a playful manner.

Darien nodded his head and knew that that last comment bit into his ego a little bit. Before Darien could get in a reply a beep on the intercom at Serena's desk went off, signaling that someone down stairs was trying to reach her. Serena pressed the speaker button and said mechanically, "Darien Shield's office, this is Serena how can I help you?"

"Mr. Norman and his client are waiting in the 'Greek' meeting room for you and Darien", the voice relayed the message.

"Thanks we'll be down there in a minute", Serena replied before turning to Darien with a look of dread.

"Shall we", Darien said standing up from his place on Serena's desk and gesturing towards the elevators.

"I guess. By the way where is Rita shouldn't she be here by now", Serena asked as her and Darien walked towards the doors of the elevators.

"I don't know. She knows what room we will be meeting in so we'll see then", Darien replied his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion for he had forgotten about her and the meeting, and now that he thought about it Rita should have met him at his office like she said she would.

They sat in silence on the way down to the next floor, Serena feeling uncomfortable because Darien had brought up the two of them sleeping together. Something she really wanted to forget, despite the fact that she wouldn't mind having another go with him. The familiar ding rang as the two came to their floor and they both stepped out to see Andrew and Mr. Norman waiting for them. "Where's your client", John Norman asked curiously.

"Late I'm assuming. But we should wait in the room she knows which room it will be", Darien said opening the door and holding it for the people who walked on through, Serena giving Darien a look of shared confusion as she was the last one to enter the meeting room.

As the meeting before, Andrew and his lawyer sat on the opposite side of the table from Serena and Darien who sat patiently waiting for Rita to arrive. Serena glanced at her wrist watch a little nervously. It was starting to irk her how late Rita was, especially since the last time she had seen her. With that thought Serena began to worry, her relationship with her boyfriend did seem like the classic case of abuse. "So shall we begin discussing those files", John Norman suggested.

"I've looked them over. They seem reasonable to me, but it is all up to my client John. And since she is not here yet, I cannot take the offer nor reject it in her place", Darien replied with a huff of air. Serena glanced over him, his frustration was apparent.

After ten more minutes passed he excused himself to call Rita and find out why she was not there. "So Ms. Tsukino how are you today", John Norman asked with a gentle smile on his old face.

"I'm very fine thank you, a little hungry but it's all very well. How about you Mr. Norman", Serena asked politely before glancing at Andrew with a glare. He had ruined her breakfast and she'd be damned if she forgave him for that at the moment. Andrew sunk further into his chair knowing perfectly well why she had given him that look and having known her for years, he recognized the consequences.

John Norman let out a chuckle for Andrew had explained the morning's events when he had arrived and to expect hostility from Serena, since when she was hungry she was not someone anyone should mess with. "I'm good myself. Though I am quite curious about you and Mr. Shields", Mr. Norman prodded. He had seen the interaction between the two that morning and it bothered him to think that a man like Shields would take advantage of such a young, lively woman. She was not his usual type, despite his like of blondes. The women Darien Shields was known for carousing around with were women who sought only to share beds with wealthy up and coming bachelors. Women with reputations not very many women would appreciate to have.

"I'm sorry what? What about us", Serena asked in confusion and fear, before glancing over at Andrew. She sure hoped Andrew hadn't told this man about her and Darien's one night stand.

"Well it's just I saw the interaction between the two of you this morning and one would assume that perhaps you are a couple", Mr. Norman asked honestly.

Serena opened her mouth to immediately defend herself, but thought better of it. It would be too obvious if she got defensive that something had happened between the two of them. Though, she wasn't quite sure if it was more than just the one night stand. "Oh no, we've just made peace after many years of arguments. We figured we'd grow up a little bit and act like adults. It's not quite a friendship, but we get along", Serena replied finding that there was some truth to it.

She heard Andrew give a fake cough and since she was right across from him she gave him a swift kick to his shin. Andrew flinched, though did not make her action apparent to the other occupant in the room. Satisfied that her message had gotten across she continued, "Most people aren't used to it. We've been arguing since we were in high school."

Before Mr. Norman could say anything Darien walked in the room and gestured for Serena to join him outside. Serena excused herself and walked out of the room asking, "What?" She closed the door behind them and was surprised at how close Darien was to her.

He leaned in a little more and said in a half whisper, "Rita didn't answer any of my calls. I think you should go over to her house and check on her."

"What? Now", Serena asked looking behind her for a brief moment. It seemed like an inopportune time to leave the meeting. What if Rita showed up?

"Yeah just check her house and call me if she isn't there. I'll call you if she shows up", Darien replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're worried about her boyfriend aren't you", Serena questioned looking up at him suddenly understanding.

"Yeah, but listen if there is any trouble don't get involved. If he is what we think he is then I don't think he'd hesitate to hurt you either", Darien said seriously.

Serena felt something inside her flutter, did he care? Brushing it off Serena joked, "Awe do you care about my well being? That is so sweet Darien."

Darien rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm serious Serena. Men like that have killed before when people interfered."

Serena nodded her head before turning and walking towards the elevator intended on going to see Rita. "Oh and Serena", Darien said stopping her in her tracks.

She turned around waiting for his answer. "I only care because your dad would kill me if anything happened to you", he said with a playful smile which Serena found to be somewhat baffling. Was he joking? Or did he mean it? All these questions popped in her head and she struggled to push them down. The whole ride down the elevator she worked on suppressing her emotions and questions for fear that they would lead to something else. Something that she realized was slowly beginning to surface and she didn't quite understand it, though she had a hunch as to knowing what it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sighed as she heard the familiar ding of the elevator of Rita's father's hotel with a dread of what might lay before her. Really, she didn't feel like dealing with a bitch fit from Rita about Serena intruding or being pushy. Truthfully, she wished Darien had decided to be the one to fetch Rita instead of volunteering Serena. However, she stopped short of her thoughts as the elevator doors slid open and Serena saw Rita's apartment door ajar. She stepped out of the elevator and approached the door slowly, her steps light so as to not let anyone who might be on the floor know of her presence. She looked through the door and saw a mess of clothes on the floor and a broken lamp. At the sight of the clear signs of disturbance her breath caught in her throat and she froze, listening for any sounds of movement in the apartment. To her it seemed like forever before she decided that no one was there. Carefully she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Things were thrown all around the apartment and it looked as if some great struggle had occurred. With wide eyes Serena walked the confines of the apartment careful not to step on any broken glass. Finally she came upon the master bedroom which was as the apartment door, slightly open hiding what lay inside. Sucking in a breath Serena pushed it open glad to find that no body lay on the other side, carefully she stepped in noticing it was just as much a mess as the rest of the apartment.

"What are you doing here", croaked a hoarse voice from behind Serena. She spun around almost immediately in fright to see who had spoken.

Inside the master bedroom's open bathroom sat a bruised and battered Rita against her tub. She had a black eye and busted lip with bruises on her arms, and to Serena's horror she was wheezing. Serena gasped and rushed to Rita's side who flinched when Serena came to sit by her. Up close, Serena could see the mascara stained tears running down the sides of Rita's cheeks and get a better look at the damage Rita's boyfriend had done. "It's alright now, you are safe. We're going to get you out of here", Serena said soothingly taking Rita into her arms, holding her as if she were a broken doll.

When Serena took her into her arms she half expected the woman to push away, but instead Rita's arms wrapped around her and held tight. "Thank you", she heard Rita whisper.

She let Rita sob on her shoulder for a few minutes, before reminding herself that Rita's boyfriend could be back any minute and the best option was to get her away from her apartment. "Come on I'll help you up", Serena said stroking her hair before pulling away from her gently.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I only ever treated you terribly", Rita asked as Serena slipped Rita's arm over her shoulder and then wrapped her own arm around Rita's waste.

"Because no one woman deserves this treatment Rita, no matter what she is like. Besides, you're probably not as bad as you'd like yourself to believe", Serena replied with a gentle smile as she heaved Rita up to a standing position.

"Gently now", Serena commanded as the two took steps towards the door. They walked at a slow pace until finally they reached the elevator.

Serena pressed the button to the garage floor and the door closed behind them. She felt Rita shudder against her. "You probably have a broken rib, maybe a few. We need to get you to the nearest hospital and then call the police", Serena stated hefting Rita up little more to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"He said he'd kill me if I went to the police", Rita replied her eyes wide in fright which brought sorrow to Serena's heart. She honestly wondered how anyone could endure such pain.

"Well I won't let that happen, we're going to the police… Listen Rita, if he was hurting you why did you leave Andrew for him", Serena suddenly asked wondering what could possibly make a woman choose someone like her boyfriend over Andrew.

"He wasn't beating me when I was with Andrew and I left Andrew because I fell in love with Derrick. I still love him and…and..", Rita couldn't finish as sobs once more swallowed up her ability to speak. Serena let out a breath she had found she had been holding. Well, she'd be damned if she let that man hurt Rita again.

After some persuasion she had managed to get Rita to agree to go to the hospital and talk to the police. After she had gotten Rita into the emergency room she had immediately called the police and asked them to come. Through out the whole process Serena had never left Rita's side upon Rita's request. And when the police had asked Rita about the identity of Serena she had said, "This is my attorney Serena Tsukino." Finally eight hours after Serena had been sent by Darien to retrieve Rita, Serena found herself positive that it was ok to leave Rita in the cop's hands and to get some time to herself to call Darien.

When she pulled out her cell phone she noticed the amount of missed calls that had been made by Darien on the phone's screen and she felt a wave of guilt rise over her. He was probably worried. She pressed send on her phone and put it to her ear listening as the phone rung. Finally Darien answered his voice coming out in a panicked rush, "Thank god Serena is everything ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Rita's beat up though Darien. Real bad, when I got to the apartment it was trashed, he had left, and Rita was black and blue. We're at the hospital now and the police have been informed of the situation, they're getting her statement while I'm talking to you. They've already taken pictures and collected evidence so they should have a solid case. Thank god though that the worst of her injuries was a broken rib", Serena replied seriously and in a grave tone.

"And Derrick was nowhere in sight", Darien questioned his voice sounding a lot more relieved than it had before.

"Yeah, the police are out looking for him now. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, Rita wouldn't let me leave her sight", Serena said in a soft voice that conveyed how much the day had brought upon Serena.

"It's fine now that I know you're safe. How much longer are you going to be then", Darien asked with concern.

"I'm going to leave as soon as the statement is finished", Serena replied feeling a smile crack on her lips for the first time in the last three hours, Darien really did care about her well being.

"Alright then", Darien stated somewhat trailing off in a way that indicated that he wanted to say more to her, but clearly wasn't going to.

"So I'll see you soon, bye Darien", Serena said to break the silence that had fallen between them on the phone, it wasn't like she could wait forever for him to get out what it was he wanted to say.

"Bye Serena", Darien replied sounding as if he had just snapped out of a trance. With those words Serena pressed the button that would disconnect them.

When she turned around she saw a policeman waiting for her. "She was asking for you", was all he said before turning and walking back towards Rita's room. Serena nodded her head and followed him. As the two came to the closed door Serena asked herself what had changed between the two women. When Serena walked into the elevator to retrieve Rita she had been annoyed and wished that the woman would just go away, but as she had later exited it with a wounded Rita hanging out to her she had wanted nothing more then to protect her from harm. Sighing she knocked and when she heard Rita's voice say, "Come in" she stepped into the room.

Rita was lying in the hospital bed with it folded half up so she could be in a sitting position. "The policemen said you wanted to see me", Serena stated.

"I just wanted to thank you again Serena, for all you've done. And to say…that I meant what I said about you being my lawyer and all. I want to take this to civil court after it's been dealt with by the government", Rita replied as she looked down twiddling her thumbs, clearly nervous and feeling somewhat guilty.

"You're welcome and I'd be honored to help you in that fight. So you'll be staying here tonight", Serena said knowing that now that all the emotional and hard stuff had been dealt with that the awkwardness between them would settle.

"Yeah and then in the morning my father will pick me up. Listen, Serena can I ask a favor of you", Rita said with a bit of a cringe, clearly expecting a rejection.

"Sure", Serena replied with a shrug of her shoulders, it seemed like a favor was the least she could do.

"Would you mind going over to my apartment and getting my purse. It has all my ids, credit cards, and my pass port in it. I don't want Derrick getting a hold of any of those things. He has connections you know", Rita said hesitantly her eyes avoiding Serena's, as if what she was asking was far too much.

"Sure I'll go get that for you", Serena replied in a tone that she hoped conveyed her understanding.

"Thanks", Rita half whispered and it was then that Serena began to see the whole picture. Rita had never really had to ask for anything her life, she just simply got it. And nor had she ever been able to express gratitude. Serena had always known her to be spoiled and selfish and with a shock like the one she had received today, more than likely Rita found that her old ways had to change. Rita had received a big wake up call. With a grim smile she turned and walked out the door knowing that if she continued the conversation Rita would be even more uncomfortable with herself.

The walk to her car was barely noticeable to Serena as she thought over the day's events. So much had happened and it was only seven at night. After she had slid into the car she looked at herself in the rear view mirror and saw the same girl she had seen earlier this morning, only her eyes had changed. Sighing she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Glancing at her cell phone which she had put in the cup holder that sat between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat, she suddenly remembered that she had told Darien that she would be returning to the office soon. Figuring that she had kept him in the dark all day and taking a long time to get back the office would probably worry him she dialed his number. When no one answered his cell or his office she left a message. "I should probably call the front desk", she said to herself, knowing that the front desk would make sure that he was notified of her call and message.

After hearing the familiar greeting of the front desk lady she replied, "Hi this is Serena Tsunkino, if you could just do me a favor and make sure that Mr. Shields gets a message I would really appreciate it."

"Of course, what is it dear", the older woman asked kindly waiting patiently for Serena to tell her what was to be said to Darien.

"I just need you to tell him that I went to Rita's apartment to get her purse and that after I've returned it to her then I'll be in at the office."


	18. I Can Kiss Away The Pain

**Title: Revenge is Sweet**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Chapter: Eighteen**

**Author's Note: I know I'm just shooting out chapters for this story, but this has been in my head for awhile and I had to get it out before I loose it. Hopefully, my next chapter will be just as quick. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

As Serena stepped out of the elevator for what seemed like the millionth time that day some strange feeling passed over her, one that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She looked to both sides of her half expecting someone to be in that hallway with her. "Funny", she muttered to herself, part in reassurance and part in fear. Walking forward she pushed Rita's apartment door open, glad to find that no one waited for her on the other side.

Once more she glanced over the mess of the apartment, sad to see such destruction in such a beautiful place. Mirrors were broken as well as antique vases that clearly had been thrown across the room. Serena shook her head sadly as she wondered what kind of woman could accept a life like the one Rita had. She glanced over the living room area looking for the purse that had brought her back to Rita's apartment, a place she suddenly wished she hadn't walked into. She kept searching being quick and thorough, wanting to get out of Rita's apartment as quickly as she could. There was something foreboding about the place like just standing in it was dangerous. With that thought she wondered if Rita felt the same kind of dread when she had walked through the apartment. With its history of her life with Derrick it had to have brought fear to the poor woman, for it sure brought fear to Serena. Finally, she came to the kitchen where she spotted a white Gucci purse sitting on the counter top. She grabbed it quickly deciding it best to high tail it out of there. Something just wasn't right about the place. When she spun around she stopped dead in her tracks, before her stood Derrick with a dark look on his face. Her eyes widened as he closed the front door behind him, effectively blocking her route of escape. "Where is Rita", he growled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien let out a sigh as he slumped in his chair at his desk. It had been a tiring, stressful day what with Mina's outburst, Rita's abuse coming into light, having to deal with Andrew and explain the situation, worrying about Serena's well being, and having to deal with clients. Rubbing his temples he tried to relax the stiffness he felt in his body. Serena had said she would be there soon and that had been forty minutes ago. He glanced again at the clock on his computer for what must have been the thirteenth or fourteenth time. When it came to men like Derrick, there was something to fear. To go as far as to beat a woman senseless meant he had a lot of rage, and people like that could be unpredictable. "I should have never have sent her there", he chastised himself. Now he was all worried about her.

A beep on the intercom interrupted his thoughts and he pressed the speaker button hoping it would be Serena's voice on the other end. "Hello", he stated.

"Hello Mr. Shields this is Aya from down stairs I have a message for you that I was told to give to you as soon as you were back in your office", the woman on the other end said, effectively grabbing his serious attention.

"Go ahead", Darien replied giving the go ahead for the woman to relay her message.

"Ms. Serena Tsukino left a message for you saying that she would be a little late because she was sent on an errand for Rita", Aya said mechanically as if reading from a note.

Darien felt his muscles tighten as a strange feeling of foreboding coursed through him. "Did she say what she was doing and where she was going", he questioned.

"She did sir. She said she was going to get Rita's purse at her apartment", Aya answered.

"Thanks", Darien bit out before hitting the speaker button again so that all connection between him and the down stairs secretary would be cut off. He stood up and grabbed his coat with an intention of heading to Rita's apartment. Not only did he have a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, he had dealt with abuse cases before. If Derrick didn't know where Rita was he would go back to the last place she had been and track her down from there. Men like him didn't just give up on the chase. Grabbing out his cell phone he dialed Serena's number. "Pick up", he found himself muttering over and over again as he sat waiting in the elevator.

"Hello you've reached Serena's answering machine. I'm not available right now so if you could please leave a message", came the voice of her answering machine.

"Damn it", he muttered dialing her number again. Each time he called he received only her answering machine and each time she did not pick up his sense of fear for Serena heightened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't know", Serena replied straightening up trying to seem unafraid as she looked into his glaring eyes.

"I'm not stupid girl. I know you're lying for why else would you come to her apartment and get her purse", he said locking the door before taking a step towards her.

"I could be stealing it for all you know", Serena replied hastily while she searched around the room looking for a way around him.

"Nice try. I know you're one of her lawyers. That little bitch told you about me didn't she", he questioned darkly as he got ever closer to her.

Before she could reply her phone went off. The sound of the "Barbie girl" ring tone being the only sound made in the room. The both of them glanced down at it at the same time before meeting eyes again. Gulping down some of her fear she slowly and shakily reached for it. And just as she grasped it he lunged at her, pummeling her to the ground sending her and Rita's purses flying.

A scream escaped her throat before she felt his grimy hand cover her mouth. She wriggled against him as he reached for her hand and pried her phone from her fingers, and once he had it he threw it across the room. "You aren't leaving here until you give my answer", he said threateningly.

Serena felt bile rise in her throat as she looked into his clearly dead serious eyes. She wriggled against him effectively keeping him from pulling her wrists together to restrain her. "Let go of me", she ground out as she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. He gasped and let go of her wrists before clutching himself. With that chance she slid out from under him and tried to crawl away before she felt his hand grab her hair and yank her back towards him.

"You'll pay for that you little cunt. You'll pay dearly", he yelled into her ear before shoving her head down forcefully to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Darien drove up into the parking lot he tried one more time on Serena's cell phone, but once more only reached her answering machine. He glanced at the cars noticing Serena's and then looking for another, a grey Toyota Camry which he knew to be Derrick's. His eyes widened as he spotted it. "Shit", he said before dialing more numbers on his phone.

After having reached the police operator he said half in a rush, "Hello this is Darien Shield's I'm at the Thompson hotel and I need police at the last floor's suite. There is a man there who is wanted to for abuse and I believe one of my friends may be in danger because of him." Before the woman could ask any questions he hung up his phone and opened his car door, not even caring to shut it as he ran into the building. If Serena really was in danger then he didn't have the time to fiddle around with some woman answering questions and having her tell him to remain calm and to not interfere. The police would come and that's all he needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena groaned in pain as her head hit the side of the coffee table in the living room after being pushed towards it. "You think I won't kill you? Oh believe me girl I'll do much more than that before the day is through", he questioned with a maniacal laugh.

With haggard breath she stood up ignoring the blood that she felt sliding down her forehead. "Fuck you", she said hoarsely before lunging at him, trying to get him to fall to the ground so she could make an escape. Instead he grabbed her by the arms and ran her into the wall nearest to them.

"Dumb bitch you are weak compared to me", he ground out before punching her in the stomach. She gasped and keeled over into him.

Her eyes widened as she felt one of his hands grab her roughly by the thigh and pull her body close to his so she could feel his arousal. "You're disgusting", she said spiting in his face when she had managed to come back up to his face level once she had regained her breath.

He slapped her before throwing her to the floor again. Before she had a chance to get back up, he was on top of her with both of her wrists held above her head by one of his hands. She wriggled against him every which way, but his legs were pinning both of hers down while his other hand snaked down to her jacket and unbuttoned the buttons that held it closed. "You are a magnificent looking woman and if you'd quit struggling I wouldn't have to give you any more bruises now would I", he whispered in her ear as he continued unbuttoning her shirt, his arousal rubbing up against her stomach. Once the vest shirt was unbuttoned she felt his hand slide underneath her bra and cup her breast roughly, a feeling of disgust washed over her as his calloused hands kneaded her breast.

"Let go of me", she screamed trying to kick her legs and struggling to pull her hands free from his iron clad grip.

"It's no use, you are mine for the taking", he snickered as he removed his hand from her breast and lifted up her skirt intending to pull down her panties.

Even fighting it she couldn't hold back the fear that was now engulfing her. She felt his lips on her stomach and froze instantly. 'This isn't happening', her mind told her panicking as she heard him unzip his pants, her legs trying to close themselves to protect herself from unwanted entry. She closed her eyes and then to her surprise the weight of Derrick's body disappeared. And for a brief moment she thought she was dead before the sound of a pained groan brought her back to reality. Opening her eyes she saw two figures brawling in the dark apartment. She sat up gently her vision clearing as she recognized Derrick who fell to the ground a few moments later. Standing above his unconscious body was a fuming Darien who for a moment looked as if he was going to continue beating the man who now lay sprawled on the ground. "Darien", she asked clutching the sides of her blazer trying to pull it together to cover herself, her voice as shaky as the tremors of shock and fear that ran down her spine.

He looked over at her his eyes wide before he rushed to her side, kneeling down before taking her into his arms. "Oh god Serena", he whispered as he ran a hand through her hair.

She could feel herself shaking and found herself in too much of a state of shock to cry. After a few moments she wrapped her own arms around him. Finally after awhile he pulled away and cupped her face between his hands, his eyes searching her own. "He didn't…did he", he questioned half afraid to even mention it, if Derrick had actually violated her before he got there, he didn't know what he would do to that man.

She shook her head looking down somewhat in shame. "No you stopped him just before", she replied quietly closing her eyes trying to shed the memory of the feel of Derrick's hands on her.

Darien let out a breath of relief before slipping one of his arms underneath her legs and the other underneath both of her arms. "Come on I'm getting you out of here. The police should be here", he said soothingly as he lifted her up and began to the walk towards the door, stepping over Derrick's unconscious body as he did so ignoring his impulse to continue beating the man.

It took all of his restraint not to beat that man to death and he would have continued attacking him if Serena hadn't reminded him of her being there. Never before in his life had he ever been so scarred nor that angry. He had knocked on the door and called Serena's name when he had realized it was locked when he had come upon Rita's apartment. And then he heard her scream. As soon as he heard that a maddening rage over took him and he began kicking it in until it finally broke down. He had not expected to see that man on top of Serena doing god knows what to her and before he knew it he had yanked him off of her and punched Derrick in the face, the man didn't even have time to get in his own. Darien had just kept wailing on him until he had fallen to the ground and not gotten back up. Glancing down at Serena he finally noticed that her head was resting in the crook of his neck while both hands encircled his neck. Part of him wanted to yell at her for being so stupid as to go there alone, surely she knew that there was a chance that she could run into Derrick and hadn't he told her to steer clear if there was any trouble? He sighed as he pressed the down button the elevator and when it opened again he came face to face with two policemen. "Get an ambulance", he ordered as he walked past their stunned faces and to a nearby couch that was complimentary for all the guests of the hotel.

He set her down carefully before taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. "Here", he said as he stood up from his kneeling position in front of Serena, intending to go talk to the remaining police who were waiting patiently for their statements.

He was stopped as he felt Serena grab onto his wrist. He turned to her half expecting her to look broken and scarred; instead she was looking up at him in gratitude. "Thank you", she said in a near whisper.

Darien just caressed her face before turning and walking towards the officers. It took two hours for the police to get statements, pictures, and evidence from both Serena and Darien, as well as for the medical response to clean Serena up and give her the ok to go. Serena was sitting at the back of the ambulance as the paramedic placed a bandage on her forehead when Darien was finally reunited with her. "How is she doc", Darien questioned.

"Oh she's fine. It doesn't appear that she has a concussion. Still you should watch her tonight to make sure she wakes up in the morning and so that she doesn't get any major migraines or anything. A normal head ache is all she should feel. Any fainting or loss of eye sight means she'll have to make a trip to the hospital", the man replied as he checked Serena's movement of her neck and then checked her eyes one more time.

"Do I really need someone to watch over me? I hardly find that necessary", Serena asked revealing her annoyance at having being babied.

Darien couldn't help but admire the woman before him. It really took a lot of strength to not break down in a situation like the one she had been in. In fact, he would bet all his money that she never stopped fighting with Derrick. "Yes well mam I do. Besides, I don't see why you'd be so opposed to staying the night with your boyfriend", the man replied in a tone that indicated he thought she was being childish, something Serena didn't appreciate.

"He's not my boyfriend", she replied sharply. The man looked between the two with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, sorry", the man muttered with an impish smile before taking one more glance over Serena and continuing, "alright you are good to go. Though I do suggest you stay with someone tonight."

Serena said, "Thanks", before hopping off the edge of the ambulance. Darien placed an arm around her shoulder protectively which left the paramedic puzzled. For not being a couple they sure looked like one.

Darien was leading Serena to his car before it dawned on her that her own was already there. "Wait, I don't need you to drive I have my own car", Serena stated as she stopped dead in her track thus halting them both.

"We can get it in the morning for now I'm taking you back to my apartment", Darien replied.

"I don't see any need for that Darien. I'll be fine", Serena said not willing to budge on the issue.

"Serena I don't care whether you like it or not. Just come on, you can have my bed and I'll take the couch. I'm not about to ignore the doctor's orders and you know it is stupid to do so", Darien rationalized losing patience's with her.

Serena sighed and looked longingly over her shoulder at her car behind her, "Can't you just stay at my apartment?" In all honesty she just wanted to go home to her own house, cuddle up into a ball in her bed and sleep.

"Serena mine is closer that way it will be an easy trip for us to make in the morning. Come on", urged Darien walking the few feet to the car and opening the passenger door for her.

With a groan she walked over to it and slipped into the car, buckling herself in. A few seconds later Darien slid in next to her and turned on the ignition. As they drove away she caught a glimpse of Derrick being lead away by the police towards one of their cars. The ride to Darien's apartment was silent and neither could find the words to speak. Serena just wanted to go home and sleep, today had gone from a really good one to a really bad one all in a matter of hours. First the deal with Mina, and then discovering Rita in such a terrible condition and then being attacked and mulled by the man who had put Rita in the hospital. Serena was suddenly ripped from her thoughts when she heard the engine shut off and found that they were parked in the garage of Darien's apartment complex. She glanced over at him and felt guilty, all he was doing was trying to help her and he had saved her from a horror she was sure would have been horrible to bear and he might have even saved her life. And all she had done was mange to say "thank you" and put up a fight about going to his apartment when the doctor had ordered him to watch over her.

They walked into the building just as quiet as they had been in the car and no words were spoken in the elevator or while he was unlocking the door. He held the door open for her when he unlocked it and she stepped into his apartment with her head down. Finally she had had enough of the silence and she turned around to say something only to be beaten to the punch, "You know where the bedroom is at. My sleeping shirts are in the top drawer if you'd like to change into one of those. And the shower is the door on the left just before the bedroom in case you've forgotten."

"Ok", was all she had managed to reply when he had finished. She walked into the bathroom and slipped off her clothes before turning on his shower. She slipped in and let the water coarse down her body, washing away the grime of her sweat from fighting with Derrick and the feel of that man's hands on her body. She scrubbed her skin for a while until she was sure the stink of that man was washed away from her body before she turned the shower off and slipped out. She wrapped herself in a towel and cracked the door open to make sure Darien wasn't anywhere around. When she was sure the hall was clear she walked into his room and shut the door behind her. Glancing at the bed her eyebrow raised as she saw a clean pair of panties laying folded neatly on it, a pair of panties that she recognized to be hers.

"So that's where they went", she said to herself as she slipped them on. Walking over to his dresser she glanced at the beautiful wood work before opening the top drawer and grabbing the blue button up shirt on top of the neatly folded stack of night shirts and then she slipped it around herself. For a moment she relished in the comfort and strange warmth to it. She lifted it up briefly and smelled it, it smelled like Darien. In truth, she had never really noticed how wonderful Darien smelled. He smelled like musk, roses, and chocolate. Serena rolled her eyes a second later as she realized what she was doing and then she chastised herself and told herself that it was time she snap out of it. Quickly she buttoned it up before walking out the bedroom door and into Darien's living room. She watched as he finished making himself a bed on the couch.

"You know I can take the couch if you want", she said breaking the silence of the room and getting Darien's attention.

His eyes widened a little as he looked over her before he glanced away, a look crossing over his face that Serena found strange. Darien on the other hand couldn't help but notice the picture of beauty Serena made in his shirt. It was too big for her to the point where it hid her curves above her mid thigh and the moon light shone upon her hair making it look near silver. She was a picture of seduction, despite the plainness of her clothes. "No it's fine I'd prefer you to sleep there anyway. Besides the gentlemen's code commands that the lady be kept as comfortable as possible, and I assure you my bed is much more comfortable then the couch", Darien replied lightening up the conversation with a gentle smile.

Serena nodded her head as a small smile cracked her own lips. She walked over to him opening her mouth to say something before closing it again. She found herself wondering how she could express the huge amount of gratitude she felt for him. With a sigh she sat on his couch looking up at him as she did so, silently inviting him to sit beside her. He nodded his head in understanding and sat beside her. "I just wanted to say…how thankful I am for all that you've done, including bringing me here to your apartment against my wishes", Serena said intending to say more, but afraid to get the rest of what she wanted to know out in the open.

Darien was about to reply before she covered his mouth with a finger. "I'm not done. Look, it's just that you didn't have to go through all this trouble, especially with our past. And for you to do this much, it's just…surprising. It isn't like I ever treated you with this much respect or kindness before and…", Serena said trailing off looking away from him as she did so.

She really didn't know how to thank Darien. Only recently had they began to get along and their friendliness was awkward. Before she could continue with the direction of her thoughts she felt Darien cup her face and turn her head to force her to look at him. "Serena, despite everything, including our past I do like you. And I would never ever want or let anything like that happen to you. If you were to walk away from here hating me I still wouldn't regret doing what I did. And if you and I had been in an argument before everything happened tonight, nothing would have changed. I still would have run to help you and I still would have dragged you to my apartment, even if you were kicking and screaming", Darien said so gently that Serena felt tears welling up in her eyes.

One tear escaped past her defenses and before she could wipe it away Darien did it for her. "You don't have to be so strong you know, what happened to you is not just some silly thing no one should cry over", Darien whispered scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded her head, her tears starting to spill more freely and said in a choked up voice, "Oh yes I do."

Before she knew it Darien had pulled her completely to him and her head rested in the crook of his neck as she sobbed with her hands splayed against his chest. She didn't know why she was crying, it was true she had been scarred out of her mind and that what happened to her could have been devastating, but it didn't happen. Darien had saved her and his words and kindness for some reason broke down a barrier she hadn't even realized she had put up. She cried for all the frustration she had held in for so many years, for Rita, for herself, for Mina, and for something else. Something she shoved back down to the depths of her heart that seemed to always come up whenever she was around Darien. The amount of tears that she shed combined with the warmth and comfort of Darien's embrace was exhausting and before long she succumbed to sleep. Darien found himself acting in a way he knew was unfamiliar, it felt strangely natural to hold and comfort Serena, whispering words that would soothe her and caress her gently to calm her fears. It bothered him to see her cry and yet at the same time, he realized that it was his first time seeing real tears from her, ones driven by pain. After awhile he realized that sounds of Serena crying had died and her breathing was even. Carefully he slipped his arms under her legs and under her arms, cradling her so he could pick her up. He stood up and stopped when he looked at her sleeping face. Even with a tear stained face she looked stunningly beautiful. He sighed before walking her into his room and placing her in his bed, as she lay there asleep he had a flashback of her lying beneath him naked and writhing against him in pleasure.. Sitting down next to her he gently caressed her skin with his forefinger and thumb, his lips aching to touch her own. Quickly he saw the folly in his thoughts and actions, a woman like Serena could be addictive and he was not a man made for attachment nor love. Deciding it was best to leave he stood up and walked out closing the door behind him, hoping that sleep would come to him easily that night, though knowing it wouldn't.

Serena's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a closing door. She sat up fast finding herself completely disoriented. The room she was in was not her own, nor the bed. Before long the memories of the day came rushing back to her. Glancing at the clock she realized it was twelve at night. With that thought she wondered how long she had cried, and how long she had been asleep. And then she remembered that she had been crying in Darien's arms in the living room before she woken up. "He must have tucked me in", she whispered to herself with a small smile on her lips. She lay back down deciding that it was best she find sleep before the morning came, after all she had work in the morning. However, for some reason the exhaustion she had felt earlier felt completely alleviated and restlessness had overtaken her. The smell of Darien was all around her and for some reason she still felt the warmth and comfort of Darien's embrace on her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the images of herself and him only days ago in his bed. But the idea of Darien would not leave her head. And for some reason she didn't want it to. Upon impulse she stood up and walked to the door intending to open it. However, she stopped and asked herself, "What am I doing?" She was after all going into the living room intending to do what with Darien? More than likely he was probably asleep and even if he was awake what would she say? Besides, more than likely he didn't even want her anymore, he had already had her. With all these rationalizations Serena turned on her heel and walked back to her bed, only instead of slipping back into it she sat down on it. Placing her head in her hands she tried to get those thoughts out of her head and to shove down her impulse to go out and talk to him. 'Just do it', she told herself. She wanted him and she knew it, and right now she felt the need to have the comfort of his embrace all night long, even if it in the morning it would all be over. With a groan Serena stood up and walked back to the door only opened it this time.

She stepped out into the dark living room, her steps light and nimble so as not to alert Darien of her presence, or wake him up if he was sleeping. The only light in the entire apartment came from the light of the moon shining through the glass balcony doors. To Serena she could only hear the sound of her breathing, which was somewhat labored. She stopped as she came to stand in the living room and was near the couch where she saw the figure of Darien laying. From what she could make out his breathing was even as his chest rose and fell. 'So much for nothing', she thought to herself with a sigh before turning around heading for the bedroom.

"Serena", she heard Darien ask from behind her and she froze in place. Turning around she watched as he stood from the couch.

"I couldn't sleep", she said in a near whisper. Her breathe caught in her throat and she quickly realized that she had not been prepared for him to be awake.

"Neither could I", he told her as he approached her. She was completely unaware that only moments before she had come out of the room had Darien been thinking of her. The silence that fell was somewhat deafening as he came to a stop only an arms length away from her.

She looked down trying to find something to say quick. Some excuse for her being there, but none came to her. Going on impulse she took a step closer to him lifting her head up to look into his eyes. She could see his questioning and though he did not ask, she knew he was seeking an answer. Licking her lips she tried to think of a way to tell him what she wanted, though once more she drew a blank. For how could you tell someone you want them when for so long you've been denying it? Instead of finding that answer she went on impulse once more and she reached up and placed her hand against the bare skin of his chest as she stepped even closer so that their bodies were barely touching. She felt the pulse of his heart speed up and felt the slow and heavy rise and fall of his chest as she got on her tepee toes and pressed her lips lightly against his own, rubbing them softly against his own. To her surprise instead of pushing her away his arms enveloped her and his lips pressed back. The kiss was slow, gentle, and deliberate as their lips lightly pressed against each other. They pulled away briefly to get some air. Serena's eyes opened as she felt Darien caress her lips with his thumb causing a tremor to shoot up her spine. His eyes staring intently at them before Darien placed a hand behind her head and gently brought her lips back to his own. This time the touch of their lips was feathered and his tongue gently prodded her lips open before meeting with her own tongue. As their tongues danced with one another he lightly caressed the skin that was not covered by her shirt before gliding down to the buttons. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt so as to give her plenty of time to protest or stop him. And once it was open he lightly and gently slipped the shirt from her shoulders which fell to the ground, unnoticed. They pulled apart for a brief moment and he whispered, "I don't want to take advantage of you."

Serena shook her head and whispered back, "I want this." With that said she placed a hand at the back of his neck and brought his lips back to her own as she pressed her skin against his own. His arms wrapped around her and pressed even closer so that her chest was flat against him and so she could feel his arousal press into her belly. His lips pulled away from her own and began tenderly trailing kisses down her neck. She shivered as she felt his hands trail down her spine as each kiss was placed lower and lower on her body. He stopped just at the top of her breasts before he picked her up, as if she were a bride and carried her into his room. He laid her softly on the bed before climbing on top of her into her awaiting arms. Once more he found his lips trailing down the side of her neck before coming to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth as his hand kneaded her other breast, her body arching into his touch. He nipped at it which drew a gasp from her before he tended to the other one, only this time his hand trailed down and slid beneath her panties. He slipped two fingers in her which drew from her a groan of pleasure as his other hand pulled her panties down her legs, so as to leave her in all her naked glory. More than anything he wanted to be gentle and slow with her despite his aching arousal and want to be inside of her. To his surprise she sat up and removed his hand from her panties before gesturing for him to get on bottom. He lay down letting her decide as she trailed kisses down his chest and towards his nether regions. He held in a groan as he felt her lithe hands slide his boxers down his legs. She took him in her mouth forcing his groan to come out. His hips bucked as she moved up and down and he knew that if she continued it wouldn't take long for him to come.

He grabbed her arms signaling for her to stop and pulled her to him so that she was lying on top of him, the full weight of her body pressed against his own. It was then he realized that while he had enjoyed the pleasures of other women's bodies, no other one had he taken time to thoroughly delight in as he had with Serena. He suddenly realized he wanted to feel every inch of Serena pressed against him, and wanted as much time to explore her as he possibly could get. As their lips met again he felt her guide his penis into her canal and he groaned as she began to grind her hips against him as he slowly pumped into her. After awhile he found that the slowness was maddening and so he rolled her over and began to pick up speed. She moaned her back arching as her pleasure increased and the world began to spiral. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her every time he drove into her until finally she felt an explosion of all that pleasure and it seemed like the entire world around them collapsed. With her muscles clamped around him he came only moments later and fell on top of her once he was spent. Their eyes met and their labored breath mingled just before Darien rolled away from her dragging her body on top of his. Usually Darien disliked holding a woman after they had just had sex. It gave them false hopes, but he had not just had sex with Serena and though love was out of the question for him, he had definitely made love to her. No this night was different from all other nights, tonight he would fall asleep with her in his arms. He heard Serena sigh and knew that in the morning they would have a lot to discuss and much to answer for. He knew he would have consequences for his actions with her, knew that attachment was beginning to form between the two of them. After all he had never made slow passionate love to woman, never held one gently, nor caressed one the way he had with Serena. Deciding it best to leave those thoughts for the morning he brought himself back to reality and enjoyed the feel of Serena tracing lazy circles on his skin as he pulled her closer to him, lightly running his hand up and down her arm. Turning his head a little he laid a kiss upon her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep and his brain dulling noted that around that same moment Serena's own breath evened out and her eyes closed just before oblivion encompassed them both.

**That was chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was quick to come out, because I only updated recently. I was totally listening to "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias when I wrote this, you might find it conveys the mood I was trying to express. Well Reviews please! – Silent Figure**


End file.
